The 87th Hunger Games: A Game of Death
by Johnbeerius
Summary: Ash swirls in the slight breeze. A fire roars in the background. The gong rings and I sprint away. May the odds be ever in my favor.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a short chapter to start off.**

**Lonnie, a gamemaker, POV**

I hit a button on the wall. In seconds an elevator opened with a ding. It shimmered with crystals. I was heading to the gamemakers' official headquarters. It was where we would plan the 87th Hunger games. The elegant doors slide open when they see me, the only gamemaker older than me, Henry, nodded. I've been creating the games since forever. I started when I was twenty, well that was sixty years ago. Even when I was twenty Henry still was ancient there. People make games to try to find out how old he is. Once all twenty of us assembled around the black shiny rectangular table, our brand new gamemaker plopped in his throne. He was dressed in a plain purple suit. He looked crisp, fresh and professional with his glasses and name tag. "Craner," he introduced simply. We all inanimately nod at his name. After a while we start brainstorming ideas for the games trying to make it as elaborate as possible. Two hours past and we were ready to conclude the meeting and work on some ideas by ourselves. Craner gets a creepy look on his face. His lips twist into a devilish smile. "Oh I have plans for these games," he breaks out into mad-man laughter, "you are dismissed. He then became like a magician, once he waved his hands all of us disappeared. No one could quite handle his creepiness. I had heard some of his ideas and the tributes this year will be in for a living nightmare.


	2. Chapter 2:D1 Reapings: Race to Volunteer

**District One Reapings**

**Maisa Knock's POV**

I was up way before the sun started to stretch its morning rays. I was in my huge walk-in closet modeling my dresses for this historic day. It is the day that I will volunteer; I'll surely be the victor. I finally select a pink frilly dress that would play up my long-ago chosen, sweet angle. It fit with my golden curls, marvelous green eyes and my petite frame. I skipped down to the dining room. My father intercepted me on my way and pulled me into a huge hug. "Aw, there's my little sweet heart. My little victor. I bought you something," he coos.

"Oh what is it Daddy. Can I see," I squeal as I hop up trying to reach it.

He beams and with a flourish pulls out a glittering gold necklace. I snatch it from his hands, "Put it on Daddy. Put it on." My father laughs and tenderly pulls my curls to the side before he clasps it into place. I twirl around transitioning to a curtsy. My father laughs and extends his arm to lead me to the kitchen. We skip in.

"There's my little girl," says my mom handing me a plate of eggs and bacon. We all sit at the table. I'm eating and everyone croons over wonderful me. Shoving the last bit of breakfast in my mouth I give my parents a quick hug and run out the door to get to the reapings. Waiting outside the door where my-way-not-as-cool-or-pretty-as-me-yet-popular friends, Coral and Silk. They each take their usual spot, one on each side of me.

"You will never believe what I found out today, Maisa," says Silk. After my inquiring look she continues, "That brat, Kelly, is going to try to steal your place and volunteer today."

I stop suddenly, my mind spinning. Kelly is eighteen and a lot bigger than twelve-year old me, but I'm ten times more skilled than her. I need to have a little talk with that idiot. I pick up the pace, rushing to where I know I would find Kelly at, the training stadium. Even though technically training for the games prematurely is illegal, the Capitol likes a good show so they let it slide with us career districts. Sometimes Peacekeepers even enforce it. Kicking open the huge doors I storm inside. "What do you think you're doing," I yell at Kelly. She barely looks over, instead concentrates harder on her spear throwing. Taking this as a sign to continue I tell her again. This time she swings around looking really pissed.

"What do you want Maisa."

"I heard you were volunteering for the games, which, as everyone knows, is my territory. So I suggest you shut up your ugly little face during the reaping," now I shove her hard with each word, "because I'M GOING TO WIN!"

Kelly face contorts with anger but before she can take a swing Silk and Coral hang on her arms, holding her back. I spit at Kelly and then march away, hoping it will stop her. I'm in the twelve year old section by the time Silk and Coral show up. "She's still going to try you know. You need to stop her," says Silk.

"Shut up. Who do you think I am – Kelly, I'm not a dim-wit like her. I know what I'm doing," I snap. Silk only sinks her head and stays silent. Soon everyone arrives. Our escort, Tyesha Orie, was bouncing around, teeming with annoying excitement.

"Time for the reapings."

**Shase Midnight's POV**

I made my way over to Allysa's house with Eric, Annobetha, Nikki and Jason. On reaping days Allysa is the absolute opposite of her usual self because two of her family members died from it. Her sister Gracie had been killed in the bloodbath of the games at twelve-years old. She had been deathly ill when she went in. It was a horrible death, excruciatingly painful. Gracie's sister, Erin, went into depression after that. She soon took her own life. Therefore we give Allysa lots of comfort on reaping days.

We all head to the town square and head to our sections. I stand next to Eric. Soon the anxiety is just killing me so I start up a conversation with him. But it takes the opposite effect, instead of easing the tension it only builds it. I look at Eric; he is small with bruises and scars all over him. We lived in the orphanage together when we where little. Frequent beatings went on around there. He took it a lot worse than I did. I was adopted a year before him to a loving family. Luckily he was soon adopted too. My thoughts were interrupted by Tyesha. This year she was dressed as a giant baby. I don't understand Capitol fashions in the least. Everyone is trying to hide their laughs while Tyesha keeps spinning around in confused circles asking what everyone's laughing at. Her asking turns to screeching. Everyone stops laughing. I guess even the escorts have the District one touch. She clenches her fists together and aggressively pulls out a girl's name. But before she can read it a girl cries out.

"I-"she gets tackled by another girl. The first girl's (who I recognize to be Kelly from school) head gets slammed into the stage from the impact. The smaller girl takes Kelly's head and slams it again into the stage. Then she leaps to the stage flustered yet beaming.

"Volunteer," she says, "I, Maisa Knock, volunteer." An outrage breaks out among the crowd. Cries of 'is she allowed to do that', 'she's only twelve' and 'awesome' are screamed.

Tyesha looks like she's about to rip someone's face of. ''NOTHING IS GOING RIGHT! THIS GIRL LOOKS LIKE A FIGHTER! SO SHUT UP! EVERYTHING I SAY GOES SO BE QUIET!"

The crowd looks scared out of their wits. Some people silently chuckle in approvment while others cower behind their friends. Tyesha pinches Maisa's cheeks like you would do to a baby. "Couchie, couchie, coo! What a cutie this one is," Tyesha says trying to return to the job description. Maisa oddly enough, starts beaming. I roll my eyes. "Eric Whitmore."

The world freezes. Eric would never last a second. Before anyone can even move I launch myself to the stage, "I VOLENTEER!"

Tyesha smiles and has us shake hands while the crowd is forced to cheer. Maisa smiles cutely to the crowd and curtsies, but when she locks eyes with me the smile doesn't reach her eyes. I can see her bloodlust.

**Maisa Knock's POV**

My parents come in showering me with their love and approval. They promise me everything imaginable for when I get back. I nod and smile anxious to get the games started so I can show my skills. After an eternity the Peacekeeper drags them out. Next come in Silk and Coral. "Oh, that was amazing Maisa! I saw blood on Kelly's head. You must have got her good!" shrieks the over-excited Silk. They start blabbing my ear off as I day dream of how I'll kill everyone. Soon it was time to the board the train. Seeing the now-conscious Kelly and her family glaring at me, I show them the loser sign. Oh these games are going to be great.

**Shase Midnight's POV**

My adopted family came in first. We cried and held each other. I am so thankful for everything they've done and that they saved me from the horrid orphanage. My friends come in next. Eric hugs me saying nothing. But we all understand. Allysa was too upset to speak. Tears sting my eyes, I didn't even think of Allysa when I volunteered. She will probably be scarred. We hug and cry but then the Peacekeeper ruins it all again and takes them away. The Capitol ruins everything. As I board the train I stare back at District one. Sure it's a career district but not everyone's a jerk. I'll sure miss it. I can't help but think this is my last time seeing it.**  
**


	3. Chapter 3: D2 Reapings: Done, Dead, Gone

**District Two Reapings**

**Riomalus "Rio" Averey's POV **

_I looked around. I was in my old house back when I still had parents, back when I was twelve. My mom was locked in her room crying after my dad had beaten her. My dad was hitting my precious sister, Sol, repeatedly. Blood trickled down her face mixing with tears and cries of pain. "NOOOOOOO," I screamed ripping Sol from my father's arms. She scrambled to safety. To protect Sol I stood in front of my dad looking as strong as a twelve year old could. _

_My father chuckled coldly. "Stay out of the way Riomalus," he hissed._

"_I hate that name."_

_My father chuckles at my response then strikes me across the face. I fell backwards, my face stinging in pain. I then flew into a mad rage. I inherited them from my father. Hours later I stared at my dad my eyes blurred from angry tears, he lay dead on the ground in a puddle of his own blood. My mother came out. She stumbled back in fear. Her face contorted to one of pure disgust, disgust at me. "Monster," she said, "Monster, monster, MONSTER!" That was the last I saw of my mother. She ran away from the District, hiding from her family and past. I looked back at my dad's grotesque body. I had done that, it was my first kill._

I sprang up from my bed, beaded in sweat. I fell to my knees and threw up. I weakly rolled over staring at the ceiling, the orphanage ceiling. Trying to make myself feel relieved, I told myself that the dream was of the past and I'm fifteen now, not twelve. It was just the past. It's done, dead, gone. I failed at my reassurance. That was trouble with me, my guilty conscience and my still raging desire to kill. I had that dream almost every night. The biggest problem about it is that it isn't a traditional dream; instead it is a dream of memories. I crawled back on my bed, noting that the sun was just barely beginning to rise and that it was reaping day so there was no chance of going back to bed.

"Hey Rio, are you okay?" asked my best friend Lendon. I nod. "Well I guess we should get ready," he said. I get to my feet and carry Lendon out of bed and transition him to his wheelchair. His legs are paralyzed because of all the numerous beating sessions with him and the orphanage leaders and the Peacekeepers. If anyone asks about it he'll just say he's one of those people that people love to hate. We head to where Bwena and Sol's room is in the orphanage. They surprised us by already being ready. Bwena squatted to Lendon's height and kissed him while Sol hugged me. She loves me a lot, I'm so thankful she doesn't remember our past with our parents. Sol grabbed my hand, Bwena pushed Lendon's wheelchair and we headed off to the town square for the reapings. When we were almost there we were stopped by an unpleasant sight, my worst enemy, Yazzery, and his girlfriend, Kressia. At the sight of them my body tensed and prepared to lunge. I was stopped by Sol and Bwena holding me back by my arms. Kressia scowled at us, her nose was angled weird on her face. It looked like a little kid's sculpture. Apparently she still hadn't gotten it fixed from the time Bwena broke it defending her boyfriend, Lendon.

"Get lost Rio," said Yazzery. He thinks he is all high and mighty from breaking my legs in career training a while ago, little did he know I could easily snap his neck. The girls dragged me away before I could escape their grasp and go in a rage. By the time we had gotten to the square we had calmed down and forgotten the whole episode. Bwena kissed Lendon and went to the girl's section. And I hugged Sol and she sat in the crowd, being, thankfully, under reaping age. All of us orphans had to give tesserae for the orphanage funds, that didn't give us a good chance. Our escort Benji took the stage ready to start.

**Dot Bridey's POV**

At six in the morning I ran to the training center to fit some extra practice in before I volunteer. Shia, Flick, Lock and Pidge where already waiting for me by the hand-to-hand combat area. I see the instructor, "Are ya ready ta learn me and dem som hand-ti-hand combat."

He gave me a funny look, like the kind they give people who claim they have 'blonde moments'. I don't get what 'blonde moments' are. Shia and Pidge looked eager, Flick shakes her head probably doing some math and Lock just laughs. I wonder why. Flick and Lock are the only ones out of our group to graduate school. The rest of us are third grade drop-outs. We were no good at school. The training guy and I fight and in seconds he is on the ground panting. "I beat im, guys, I beat im," I say. When Shia, Pidge and I dropped out of school our parents put us in full time career training, that's why we're so good. We left the training center and went to our houses to get ready. I walked in and heard my mom and dad talking.

"Hon, I don't think Dot should volunteer. I'm sorry but have you seen how stupid she is. What did you do drop her on her head a million times," said Dad.

"I think she can make her own decisions," said Mom. I slam the door and they stop talking. I was infuriated at them thinking I'm stupid. How could they. "Hi honey bunches," coos Mom. I roll my eyes; she is so stupid trying to think she's cool. "I bought us matching reaping outfits," Mom said. I ignore her and walk up the stairs putting on anything that will match my blonde hair and green eyes. I come back down after I had gotten ready and plopped on the couch. I looked at the clock and saw a labyrinth of weird shapes. My mom glances over to see what I was looking at. She gasps, grabs my arm and runs us down to the town center. We make it just in time for the reapings.

**Rio Averey's POV**

Benji, District Two's new male escort frolics to the stage. His skin is furry and he has horns on his head and hooves on his feet making him resemble a bull. _The Capitol had the weirdest fashions; wouldn't this fit better with District Ten? _I wonder. He goes to the girl's reaping ball and draws a name but before he can read it a girl zooms up to the stage volunteering. I recognize her to be the ever stupid Dot. I see her around a lot in the training center a lot. Benji struts to the boy's reaping ball, "Lendon Brevary."

I gasp. Lendon wouldn't make it long without the use of his legs. I hear Bwena hysterically crying. "I volunteer,'' I say as I run to the stage. As I shake Dot's hand I think about the huge mess I just got into. _Crap! _The peacekeepers take me and my visitors to the luxurious waiting room. I flop onto the cushy couch and sink in its huge cushions. Sol comes in first. I thought my heart would break. It was the worst thing ever, it hurt to leave her, knowing I would never come back. It went by in a blur and the next thing I knew Bwena and Lendon where hugging the life out of me.

"Thanks man," sobs Lendon. Bwena just nods furiously, too choked up to speak. That's one of the reasons I did it, Bwena couldn't live without Lendon.

"Promise me guys that you'll take care of Sol."

They nod. Soon the Peacekeeper took them away. As I board the train I think of how at least I'll satisfy my need to kill.

**Dot Bridey's POV**

My friends and family come in and congratulate me. I ignore them planning what I'll do when I come home victorious. Soon the Peacekeepers take them away and I go to the train already practicing my victor wave. As the train starts rolling off I say, "No worry District Two, I be back soon with the happy of being the winner."


	4. D3 Reapings Save theTears for the Train

**District Three Reaping's**

**Paxton Boyd's POV**

Across the street I see Cameron's huge smile. I nod to him. He waggles his eyebrows, Liam is coming. Cameron ducks behind some trash cans and sneaks up behind Liam. I see that as my signal. I walk out of the shadows, "Liam my man, where have you been. These streets are just begging to be pranked." I casually look to the side and see Owen. He's my brother-in-law and because Lauren and mom are having a girl's getting –all-dressed -up moment, Owen is hanging with us. Owen sees the signal and leaps out at Liam. Liam screams like a six year old girl and jumps back. But unfortunately for him he jumps back on the kneeling Cameron. Liam topples over and somersaults a couple of times. We all burst out laughing. Well, all of us except for Liam.

"Aw Liam always the prankable one," chuckles Cameron.

Liam scowls. "Hey don't worry bro; you weren't the real prank of the day. You were more of the appetizer," I say.

"I don't see why we prank on reaping day. Its way too stressful for everyone," Liam replies.

We all roll our eyes at him. "You see, Liam," says Owen," that is exactly the point. Everyone is way too stressed on reaping day; therefore we lighten the mood with a prank or two."

"Yeah, Liam, lighten up," teases Cameron. When Liam sighs we know he's given in. "Good," says Cameron, "let's start."

We spy Rob, the hugest jerk in history. He is all dressed up fancy for reapings. Everyone except Cameron is stationed on my roof our bath tub full with water just itching to be poured. Cameron was stationed on the ground. He approaches Rob and Rob shoves him. Cameron waggles his eyebrows and says something to tease Rob. Cameron backs up to the wall. We shove the family bathtub on its side and water cascades onto Rob. He screams in absolute anger and Cameron books it. Seeing that Cameron had already got away, Rob knowingly looks up. We've pranked him before. "Holy crap!" yells Liam. With that we take off running. We race down the steps two at a time. Then we race around the corner. An enraged Rob follows. Liam shouts to follow him and we do. We end up at the reapings. We just happened to arrive late and my running falters as I hear my name called. I have just been reaped.

**Raven Ashere's POV**

I wake up and walk to our breakfast table. I see my sister and my best friend, Rae, sitting there. She smiles and hands me a bowl of oatmeal. I scarf it down then head to where I had set my clothes out the night before. I put on my white flowered dress and a sunhat. I start to walk down to the reapings, only a quarter of the way there I see my boyfriend Handelt. He grabs my hand and a mad blush tingles up my face. We make it to the town square and head to our sections. Our weirdo escort Zacharias Flinch had bright red hair and beard. He was dressed totally in green. "Heeeyyy, guys. This year I'm a leprechaun," Zacharias pointlessly told us. They gave their little speech. "Well let's get this party started," he says. He heads to the girl's bowl and pulls out a name, "Rae Ashere."

Panic races through me. My sister won't, can't go into that horrible place. I won't let that happen. "I volunteer," I yell. I run to the stage ready to save my older sister. She's too shy for this. Well I'm too shy for this too, but I'm tougher and ready to kill.

I hear shouts and pounding feet, everyone else does too. Murmurs spread through the crowd like the plague. Zacharias rolls his dyed completely green eyes and continues to the boy's reaping ball. "Paxton Boyd." The boys running in suddenly stop dead in their tracks. The tall, tan, brunette looks like he's about to cry. He gulps; blinks back tears then continues to the stage. Zacharias makes us shake hands. I think he'll be an easy kill.

**Paxton Boyd's POV**

In the fancy waiting room, Cameron and Liam come in first. "I'm sorry Paxton. You're sneaky, cunning, you're basically a career with all those years of pranking under your belt," Cameron comforts. Liam's body is racked with sobs. They give their final goodbyes and wish me luck. Then my family comes in. My mom is basically having a nervous breakdown. My father is stone-faced but with tears trickling down. Lauren and her husband Owen are trying to hold it together for me. They all hug me lots and tell me to win and come back. I save my tears for the train. I need to spare my family some pain and put on a brave face. I tell them my final goodbyes and how I love them all, and then the Peacekeepers take them away. I put a smile on my face going with an outgoing and charming angle. I tried to encourage myself. Saying this will be a cinch, back in no time. But it didn't help. I guess I just have to save my tears for the train.

**Raven Ashere's POV**

The goodbyes were nothing special, just my family, Handelt and Rae. I didn't really listen to them cry. I was already in the zone. And I wasn't leaving that zone until I come home victor. I ran through a couple strategies and plans in my head. I decided on running and killing anyone who got in my way. And I'm confident I'll come back soon as victor. First I'll just have to get my hands a little bloody, starting with the weak-looking Paxton. I'll be back in no time.


	5. Chapter 5: D4 Reapings: Interrupted

**Sorry for the longer wait than expected. School just started and its been busy. But here it is! Like last time I won't update until I get at least five reviews.**

**District four reapings**

**Nautilus Grey's POV**

"Nautilus, oh Nautilus," I hear my mother call. I snap my eyes open and hop to my feet. Panic rushes through me and I topple over with the sudden movement. I calm down as soon as I discover where I am. I realize I had just fallen asleep last night while watching the sunset. Sunsets relax me, and since that was the night before reapings I needed some relaxation terribly. I remember when my dad showed their beauty to me. Before I slide into a flashback my mom calls me again. I hop to my feet again; I am steady this time after I let myself wake up a little. I slip into the kitchen and give my mom a loving peck on the cheek. She smiles warmly and hands me a bowl of bland oats, our typical poor people meal in district four. My mother calls for my brother, Thanos. After about ten minutes of constant shouting and prodding he finally trudges down the stairs. He looks like he was trampled by a stampede. His hair is sticking up all over and he hardly looks alive. He drags his blanket behind him and mumbles a good morning to my mom. For me I get a huge glare. Thanos hates me, because he is green with jealousy. He looks exactly the same as me, just two years younger, but he's jealous about my friends and how I make our mom feel good. "Hurry up boys if we continue at this speed we'll make it to the reapings in about twelve years. So hurry your cute little butts up so we won't get in trouble by those stupid Peacekeepers," my mom says while finishing cleaning some of the mess in our small kitchen. I sigh at my mother's weirdness and then scarf the rest of breakfast down. Thanos just rolls his eyes and continues at his turtle pace.

My mom practically has to drag Thanos to the reapings, still in pajamas and sporting bed head. I roll my eyes at the sight and start to search for my best friend, Joey. I spotted him nervously pulling at his favorite yarn bracelet. I jog to him and he gives a nervous smile.

"Hey, Nautilus," Joey says. I nod and he sighs. He starts tugging at the bracelet again and then burst into an onslaught of nervous chatter. His babbling was stopped short by our escort, Bubbles, waddling up to the stage. She is in full bright pink scuba gear; probably thinking that that's what the normal district four outfit is. People try to hide their chuckles at the spectacle on the stage. And we district fours know that she actually put the gear on all wrong. She begins to talk but it is muffled by her gear. No one makes a move to let her know that no one can hear her. We don't want to listen to her capitol trill anyway. Finally the mayor gave in and took off her mask when she was about to draw the names.

"Nautica Maisie Bennard." A chick with hair the color of blood walks to the stage. She looked fine until the call for volunteers was left unanswered. Then she started to look a little scared. "Nautilus Grey." Well that is when my world ended.

**Nautica "Naughty" Maisie Bennard's POV **

I was very rudely awakened by my nasty step-sisters, Emera and Yoshiko. "Wake up _Naughty," _they sneer. The say my nickname, Naughty, like it is a fatal disease. Yoshiko grabs me by my hair and yanks me off the cot. "Time to go to reapings."

"What reapings are NOW?" I find myself yelling.

"Oops, we forgot to tell you earlier. Yeah we have to leave, like, right now. Reapings are in five." The girls walk off dressed in the finest clothes in all of the districts and with their hair and makeup picture perfect. Well they _obviously _didn't have any bratty step-sisters to never actually wake you up. I quickly threw on the first clothes I could find and quickly put my hair in a ponytail. I ran to the seventeen section. I arrived a little later than, well, mostly everyone. But I was still technically on time, with a minute to spare. It helped that our house was right next to the town square. Well house is an understatement; my siblings and everyone else prefer to call it a mansion. I look at the stage and see my step-father. He is the reason my mom and I are in the mansion, it's because he is the mayor. Soon the reapings begin and our escort, Bubbles, digs through the girl's reaping ball.

"Nautica Maisie Bennard." I walk to the stage perfectly confident that a career will take my place. Those seconds waiting for volunteers were the longest in my life. _This is District Four, a career district, of course there will be a volunteer. At least one, _I thought. It soon turned into a chant. _Volunteer, volunteer, volunteer, volunteer, VOLUNTEER! _

"No volunteers, well, okay moving on," said Bubbles.

_Oh great Bubbles, way to rub it in my face. _Then the realization of what that means hit me in the face like a huge crashing wave. _OH CRAP!_

**Nautilus Grey's POV**

As I sat in the overly-fancy waiting room, words refused to come to me. No, they more like abandoned me completely. My mom and Joey clung to me like glue, sobbing. Thanos just stood in the corner looking the same as ever. He's probably enjoying this. I just sit there silently as Mom and Joey cry. Then a word comes to me, _mom. _Then the rest come overwhelming me. My mom was always fighting with my dad so when he died she was crushed. She blamed it all on herself. If it wasn't for my patient comforting skills she would have killed herself. I panicked and the words left me again. As the peacekeepers started to pull my visitors away Joey takes off his lucky bracelet and ties it around my wrist. "I'm sorry Nautilus I-I'm-"he breaks out into uncontrollable sobs.

I couldn't think of what to say so I go with my usual, "its cool man."

The Peacekeepers take them away. I look down at the bracelet astonished at everything. Astonished about being reaped, no district four volunteers, my mom, Thanos not having a reaction and that Joey giving his prized possession to me. After a moment of thought I decided that Joey will soon get his bracelet back. Either I'll hand it to him personally or it will come back in a box. A box with my dead body in it. Pain erupts through me as I know that nothing will be the same again. Now a desperately want to know what Joey's interrupted final words to me were.

**Naughty Bennard's POV**

My mom and step-family come in. No one was that emotional except my mom. I let her hug me but as usual my mind wandered. I think of my district partner, Nautilus. I've seen him a couple of times. He's nice and really chill about everything. A real laidback guy. I get the cold shoulder from my step sisters and they leave without the Peacekeepers even having to tell them to. My step-family takes my mom by the shoulders and drags her out of the room. I could only get out a quick goodbye before they dragged her around the corner.

**Well I hope you enjoyed. Review, review, review!**


	6. Chapter 6: D5 Reapings: Bust my Butt

**District Five Reapings**

**Palmer Eckermin's POV**

I woke up about an hour before the sun rose to the sound of my dad rustling around. He works a lot and has horrible hours. Most days he leaves at this time and comes back at midnight. That leaves me to fend for myself. I listen to him get ready and leave as I snuggle back into the covers. I heard the door close and him walk to work. I decided to get some sleep before my first reaping. I closed my eyes but then anxiousness set in. I closed my eyes tighter longing for sleep to come. It never did just more anxiety. After a while I gave up and got ready for reapings. I grabbed an apple and headed for my best friend, Riley's, house. My house is always empty because my dad is always at work and my mom died from cancer a long time ago. But I don't like to talk about that. When I was almost up to Riley's door she steps out of her house. She smiles and waggles her eyebrows playfully, "Well I had perfect timing. What brings you to my house so early on reaping day?"

"I'm so nervous I'm about to pee my pants. Why are you out so early? This is your third reaping."

"Oh I know but every year my anxiety gets worse."

I grimace and she laughs at my expression. "Oh don't worry its only one day of the year."

"Yeah for the audience, for the tributes it's their whole life," I retort.

She bites her lip thoughtfully and nods. After a silence we start to walk to the square and chat a little. After we get all the pre-reaping things sorted we walk into our sections; me to the twelve year olds and Riley to the fourteens. I nervously rock back and forth as I grip the dividing rope. Usually I am not like this. Usually I'm happy and sweet, but the hunger games can change a person, even the mere reapings can change a person. Our escort walks to the stage; no one can pronounce her name for the life of us. We laugh as our mayor attempts to. "OOOOOOkaaaayyyy, leeeeets get started," she said. She sounded like she was talking to a baby. She walks over to the girls reaping ball, I tense, praying it's not me. Good new it's not. "Riley Doone."Bad news, it's Riley. My world spins; Riley has so much life to live, so much spark and happiness. She has more of a future than me. She has more to live for.

"I volunteer!" I run to the stage. I stand as bravely as I could.

"And what's your name, hun?" our escort asks.

"Palmer Eckermin."

She smiles and walks over to the boys' ball. She starts to open her mouth but before any sound can come out a boy shouts out, "I volunteer!" He bounds up to the stage, now I could see that it was Raidon Blade, District five's personal career. He is extremely rich and has been trained his whole life for the games, everyone knows he is pumped to start killing people. "Raidon Blade." He says before our escort can ask. He grabs my hand and shakes it with force. Then he turned around and skipped to the Justice Building with a huge grin on his face. My hand was still stinging from his grip as I walked to the Justice Building.

**Raidon Blade's POV**

I woke up early and went to the gym inside our house in Victor's village. My parents had won the games and are determined for my siblings and I to win too. Every day since I could walk I've been busting my butt to win these games. Now that I'm seventeen my parents think I'm ready. My dad comes in and spars with me. When it was a couple of minutes away from reapings I threw on some clothes and went to the town square. In the seventeen section I was bouncing up and down with excitement. All the other boys looked at me relieved that I would save one of their sorry butts this year from the games. I'm teeming with excitement through the whole thing, just ready to get to the actual games. This spunky chick volunteers. The only reason I remember her is because one day she got all feisty with me. Well I guess now she can pay for that mistake. Soon it's my turn, "I volunteer." I go through all the required shaking hand stuff and then speed off to the Justice Building.

**Palmer Eckermin' POV**

My father was the first one to come in. He ran and embraced me. "I love you honey. I'm sorry I was never there. I was trying to give you the best possible life," he manages to choke out through his tears. We hold each other and cried our eyes out.

"It's okay dad. I love you."

The Peacekeeper has to literally pry my dad off me. My dad gets this protective look on his face. He punches the Peacekeeper in the face, there is a sickening crunch and the Peacekeeper drops to the floor unconscious. "My baby," he tries to hold me again.

"I love you too dad but I have to do this. I don't want the Peacekeepers to hurt you," I sob. He nods silently. He kisses me one last time and then slowly walks away.

Riley came in next. She barely paid any attention to the unconscious Peacekeeper. She only paid attention to me. We hugged and cried, to chocked up for words. Soon a brand new Peacekeeper comes in and takes Riley out. When she's at the doorway she mouths 'thank you.' I pray I can see her again.

**Raidon Blade's POV**

"We are so proud of you," my mom squeals. My dad nods with a huge grin on his face, he takes me into a big bear hug and messes with my hair. My siblings all clap. They are so excited for me. And when I come back as victor all of District Five will be excited for me.


	7. Chapter 7: D6 Reapings: Protect

**District Six Reapings**

**Margaret "Maggie" Hoffman's POV**

My eyes snap open. The morning my savior from the gripping claws of my nightmares. Oh reaping day, the fuel of the average kid's nightmares. I take in a deep breath and look over at the bed next to mine. I sigh with relief, my sister, Rebekah, is still there. In my dream Rebekah had been reaped and was about to die gruesomely. And that would have been terrible because Rebekah, having autism, would have not understood what was going on. Sure she is of average intelligence but she has issues with communicating normally, imagine trying to cope/understand that twenty-three hormonal teenagers are trying to kill you. I shudder at the thought. Sometimes I do resent that she makes me have to be more responsible but all-in-all I love my sister a lot. I sigh one more time then decide to get dressed. I throw on a baggy t-shirt and some work out pants. I want to try to let Rebekah sleep as much as she can so I quietly leave our room. When my mom sees my outfit she grumbles but doesn't pursue the argument. We've had that one too many times and now she knows I will win, so she lets me wear whatever I want. I love to wear my baggy clothes because 1. They are the most comfortable things ever 2. I'm a major tomboy 3. Apparently I'm pretty so people won't stop staring and I don't like all that attention so I downplay it with my clothes and 4. Well just because I want to is reason enough. I grab the skillet from our dingy stove and start shoveling scrambled eggs into my mouth. My mom grumbled in disgust again. I hugged my mom and said goodbye then ran off to Reed's house. Reed had been my best friend since forever and is my boyfriend. Once I get there I don't bother to knock but instead walk right in. I've known his family since forever so it's custom just to barge right in. Reese, Reed's mom, is rocking in her chair. She smiles warmly at me, "They're in the kitchen."

I turn the corner and find Reed, his brother Colton and Jaylen. My blood boils at the sight of Jaylen. We have been friends since we were born but lately she has been swooning over Reed and it's been pissing me off. I strategically sit in between Jaylen and Reed. Reed smiles and passes me a carton of milk, "Thirsty." I smile at him and take the jug. After Reed finishes eating we head to the town square. Jaylen goes to her section. Reed pulls me into a hug. "Good luck today." He kisses me. We pull away when irritated kids shove past us in attempts to get to their section.

"Good luck to you too," I say. I give him one more peck on the cheek. He smiles goofily and then reluctantly goes to the eighteen year old section. I head to the seventeens.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of District Six let the reapings begin."

**Reed Bower's POV**

I am rudely awakened by my brother Colton flicking my ear. I groan and slowly sit up. "Why," I moan.

"I couldn't sleep I'm nervous."

"Way to make it easy for me to try to stay mad at you for waking me up," I say sarcastically.

"Well I guess I know now that you are no comfort what-so-ever," Colton teases. He smirks, flicks me again and then leaves the room probably to talk to our mom. I rolled over pulling the covers as far up as they could go and then fell into another deep sleep.

This time it was Jaylen who rudely awakened me. "Dude it's like five minutes 'till reapings," she says while still shaking me awake.

"Okay, okay I'm up," I say so she will stop poking me.

"You're mom made breakfast so get dressed and come down."

I nod still half-asleep. She leaves and I pull some clothes on.

I had barley started eating when Maggie came in. My heart fluttered. Maggie is so beautiful, sweet and funny; I stop myself from continuing the list in order to not keep staring like a freak. I smile and pass her the jug of milk. After I'm done eating we start walking to the reapings, I hold Maggie's hand. When we got to the square Jaylen went to go talk to some of her other friends. I turn to Maggie. Despite her attempts to downplay her beauty she is gorgeous. Her dark blonde hair falls to her shoulders in ringlets; her huge spirited blue eyes stare up at me and her deep maroon lips begging to be kissed. I tell her good luck and then kiss her. I never wanted to let go but soon kids started swarming around. I go to my section telling myself that I can see Maggie after the reapings but I keep having a foreboding feeling that Maggie will be reaped.

"Let the reapings begin," chirps our escort. She bounces to the girl's reaping ball and pulls out a name, "Margaret Hoffman."

It felt like someone just punched me in the gut. Everything around me started spinning in circles. "Maggie," I chocked out. I fell to my knees, black was stinging at the corner of my eyes my heart was aching. No one volunteered. I got a few sympathetic looks and a few cameras pointed out me. But I didn't care; all I cared about was Maggie. I couldn't let her go through that, I needed to save her. I clenched my fists and waited for our escort to go to the boy's ball. "I volunteer!" Suddenly energy shoots through me again and I run to the stage. I run to Maggie and hold her in my arms. They had to pull me off of her to get us to the Justice building.

**Maggie Hoffman's POV**

I stayed brave on the stage and waited to cry in the Justice Building. Thank goodness Reed volunteered. I don't know what I would do without him. My parents and Rebekah came rushing in. They hugged and kissed me while Rebekah looked confused. I'm glad she doesn't know the horrors that will happen to me. After a lot of crying the peacekeepers drag my family away. No one else visits. I bet Jaylen is jealous of all the attention I'll get from Reed. Tears come at the thought of Reed. I love that boy, I'm glad he is coming to protect me but I don't want him to go through the horrors of the hunger games. At least I'll get to see Reed on the train soon.

**Reed Bower's POV**

Tears poured down my face like a water fall. My family all holds me tight. Jaylen is with them but that thought barely registers. All I can think about is that I have to protect precious Maggie from death in the hunger games, a more appropriate name would be the death games.


	8. D7 Reapings: My World Falls Apart

**District Seven Reapings**

**Aiden Carver's POV**

"Thunk, thunk," I drive my axe into the side of the tree. I squeeze my eyes shut as some stray wood chips go flying from the blow. I try to only focus on my muscles straining to hit the tree as hard as I can. I will not think about that it is stressful reaping day and the anniversary of the day my mom abandoned my dad and I fourteen years ago. My mom was a real jerk and left because she wanted to have fun instead of being with her husband and baby boy. My dad is especially closed off today; he wouldn't come out of his room. With all the stress happening I decided to go chop some trees. Felling trees has always distracted me from life's problems plus I get extra money for cutting extra trees. I swing the axe one last time. "Timber," I shouted as I made a mad dash out of the falling tree's path. The tree crashed to the forest floor. Leaves flew into the air and birds wildly flew. I leaned against my axe and wiped the sweat from my brow. I bury the axe's blade in the ground and trot over to the tree. It's massive. I grab a branch and start to pull it toward my tree pile. My muscles screamed at me to stop but I keep on going. I can only drag it a few inches at a time though. Usually there are a bunch more people to help me but tree felling is not required on reaping day. Finally I managed to get the tree into the pile for the lumber truck to pick up later. Today I had chopped four trees. I pull my axe from the soil and begin to walk to the house. I set down my axe in our shed and go to take a bath. Baths are rare in the poor part of the district, we hardly ever have them. But reaping day is one of the lucky days when they are available. It turns out my dad had the energy to take a bath while I was gone. But sadly along with rarely having baths we also have to share the water. I climb into the tub; the water soothes my sore muscles. Soon more dirt began swirling around in the bath. I dunked my head under. I lay there for a while mindlessly fingering the leaves and grass that had washed out of my hair and into the water. I chuckled at the complete brown color the water had turned. I soon scrubbed and climbed out. I threw on some clothes and knocked on my dad's door.

"I'm coming," he grumbles.

I nod, "I'll meet you in the square." Another grumble comes from his room. I shrug and walk to the square. Halfway there my sort-of friend Jason catches up to me.

"Hey brah," Jason says pulling me into a man hug.

"Hey."

He started chattering about his social butterfly life. I half-listened and nodded my head in the appropriate places. Or at least I hope they were in the appropriate places. We went into our sections and the reapings started.

A blonde girl in a green cheerleading outfit back-hand springs onto the stage."Goooo District Seven!" In green letters it said District seven on her uniform. "I'm your escort Ashley. Now let's get this party started." She cartwheels over to the girl's reaping ball. "Give me a C!"

"C," the crowd says half-heartedly.

"E."

"C."

"E."

"L."

"I."

"A."

"That spells Cecelia Bennett," chirps Ashley.

Cecelia walks to the stage. I recognize her from being the smartest person in the district. Too bad she is the bossiest know-it-all too. Ashley picks up Cecelia and throws her into the air cheerleading style. Cecelia is still stone-faced as Ashley catches her.

Ashley does a back-flip to the boy's side.

"M."

"A."

"T."

"T"

"What does that spell?"

"Matt," everyone grumbles. A small boy walks to the stage. Tears spill down his cheeks. Something breaks inside of me.

"I volunteer as tribute," I say as I walk to the stage. Matt smiles. He hugs my leg (it's the only thing he can reach) and kisses it.

"Thank you so much," he sobs.

I nod choking back tears. I shake hands with Cecelia. Up close I can tell she has tears in her eyes. I couldn't see them from where I was standing. I shake her hand and am then led to the Justice building.

**Cecelia Bennett's POV**

I was awakened by my little brother Chris singing an annoying song horribly off-key. I grumbled and rolled out of bed. I got ready and then walked to the kitchen. This time my annoying older brother, Austin, is humming the same song accompanied by Chris who was still singing upstairs. Austin looks up; when he sees me he smirks. He pulls me into a headlock and ruffles my hair, "There's Mrs. Smarty-pants."

I pinch him and escape his headlock. "Gee thanks. You just messed up my hair and made a mistake in your sentence. I would be _Miss_ Smarty-pants not _Mrs. _because I am not married."

Austin mimics me in an obnoxiously high pitched voice. "Yeah I think you'll be a permanent _Miss_ then," he laughs. I slug him in the shoulder and he just laughs some more. I roll my eyes and start to eat my breakfast. When I was finished I ran outside to meet my friends Ryan and Lucas.

"Hey Celia," Lucas calls as he lightly shoves my shoulder.

"'Sup Luc. 'Sup Ryan."

We all joke around while we walk to the square. Soon we are in our sections. Lucas and Ryan are in the fifteen year old boy section and me in the girl's. It's a good thing it's only a dingy rope separating us. I lean against the rope and we make fun of all the weird people around us. Our escort Ashley back-hand springs to the stage. "Well she's quite the gymnast," Ryan smirks. We all laugh and comment some more on the elaborate escort. But then she began the cheer.

"C" My heart leaps up to my throat. I try to calm myself, there has to be a bunch of other girls with the initial C.

"E" Lucas looks like he saw a ghost. His hand finds mine under the dividing rope.

"C" Oh crap! No, no, no not me please not me. Oh crap, no. No.

"E" Tears spring to my eyes. I try madly to hold them back. I need to look brave.

"L" I'm now turned to both the boys. Ryan has my other hand. "It could still not be you for sure. I'm praying it's not," Ryan cries.

"I" At this point they are both holding me as tight as they can sobbing.

"A" They squeeze me as tight as possible.

"That spells Cecelia Bennett."

"NO," both the boys cry out. They hold me tighter. But someone pried them off. I tried to be strong but my world was falling apart.

**Aiden Carver's POV**

My father hugged me tight. "I'm sorry I was being such a jerk today," my dad sobs.

"It's okay dad. You're usually way too happy for your circumstance."

My dad forces a laugh through his tears. "Even though I want more than anything for you to not have volunteered I know that you made the right choice, I'm just too selfish to admit it. I want to keep my baby boy. That boy, Matt, was so grateful. You're a great kid Aiden, you make me proud." We hug it out some more until the Peacekeeper drags him away.

**Cecelia Bennett's POV**

Austin was the first one in. He looked as if he had run all the way to the Justice Building. His eyes were streaming tears. I had started sobbing as soon as the cameras weren't on me. But I tried to make a joke for Austin, "Well I think you just set a world record for getting to the Justice Building the fastest."

"Cecelia you don't have to act brave for me. You can let it all out."

It was then I started sobbing harder than I ever thought was possible. Austin hugged me, "I'm sorry I always picked a fight with you. I'm sorry I was so mean."

"Y-you w-ere just being an ol-older brother," I choke out. Then the rest of my family came rushing in. They embrace me.

Immediately Chris starts to apologize, "I'm sorry I would always annoy you and sing that song. I'm sorry.

"Y-you were j-just being a-a yo-younger brother. I-it's your job."

Chris laughs lightly. "I love you," my whole family says at the same time. When the Peacekeepers dragged them out I thought I heard my heart break.

Ryan and Lucas bolted in, crying. Lucas runs to me and kisses my cheek. His face turns a scarlet color. I laugh and hug him. Lucas comes into it for a group hug.

"You guys are the best friends ever," I say with tears in my eyes.

"You're the best," Ryan says. We give some goodbyes but hopefully not final ones. But soon the Peacekeepers take them away. They drag Ryan through the door but when Lucas is almost through he shoves the Peacekeeper down and runs to me.

"You better come back. You can't leave me stranded with just Ryan, you know what a butt he is. We love you Cecelia and we know you can make it back," he says. I nod with tears in my eyes. The peacekeeper comes and this time Lucas lets him take him away.

**Well that was intense. So I hope you guys loved it. **


	9. Chapter 9: D8 Reapings: Worst Day Ever

**District 8 Reapings**

**Elizabeth Wave's POV**

I woke up to the sound of pots clanging together. Luke was making us breakfast. I slid down the banister of the stairs and trotted into the kitchen. "Hey cutie," Luke greets me while cracking eggs. I walk up to him and give him a peck on the cheek. Luke is my boyfriend but he's helped me take care of the house and my sister, Layla, ever since my mom got arrested. Luke has been a huge help to me through these trying times.

"Layla," I called, "Luke made us breakfast." Pretty soon Layla came down the stairs with a huge grin on her face. She slid into her seat and beamed at the sight of our fanciest meal of the year. We all started to scarf down our food.

The door suddenly swings out and hits the wall hard. Our heads whip around to see what caused it. I wish I had never looked. It was my mother. Her wrists and ankles were shackled and a big burly Peacekeeper accompanied her. I had completely forgotten that everyone has to attend reapings even my jailed mom. So on reaping days my mom gets to go around tormenting us. "Layla, go get ready," I say not wanting Layla to remember those horrible days. Layla quickly nodded, worry filling up her huge blue eyes. I glared at my mother, memories haunting me. My dad had been killed for poaching; it drove my mother crazy with grief. Every day it got worse. She started to beat us and others. She resulted to drinking and violence to forget her pain. She is a selfish beast. Soon it got so bad that the Peacekeepers went to a measure almost never used, they arrested her. That left the scarred Layla and me to fend for ourselves. Thankfully Luke started to help us out. Now he practically lives at our house.

My mother gets a funny look on her face. She starts to smirk. She slowly walks over, her chains clinking together. The old scar on my arm starts throb with the memories of her cutting it. Horrible memories overwhelm my brain. I am pained just by the plain sight of this horrible monster. "LEAVE!" I scream. "LEAVE YOU HORRIBLE MOSNSTER! HOW DARE YOU EVER TRY TO SEE ME AGAIN. LEAVE RIGHT NOW OR I WILL RIP YOU LIMB FROM LIMB!"

The monster just starts to cackle maniacally. Does she even have a conscience? The Peacekeeper grabbed the monster and dragged her out of the house still laughing. I stood my ground until the door banged shut. My vision blurred with hot tears. Emotions swirled around. Anger, fear, sadness, disgust and too many others to count kept swirling around like an angry hurricane. Arms wrapped around me; it was Luke. He started rocking me back and forth, soothing me. I pulled myself together, not wanting Layla to deal with this. She's had to deal with so much sorrow in her life; I strive to keep her away from anymore. Luke helped me fix myself up, look presentable and not like I just encountered a monster. Layla came down when I was finishing brushing my brown hair. I took a deep breath and squeezed Layla's hand. It's time for the reapings.

Our group separated to go to the different sections. I went to the fifteen year old girl section. When I got into the little pen I made sure to go on the opposite side of my enemy, Crystal. I would not deal with her crap today. The speech started and I squeezed my eyes shut trying to calm the emotions racing through me. "Crystal Jones." Relief flooded me, I wasn't reaped, my enemy was. But the relief was short-lived.

"My daughter's best friend Elizabeth would like to take Crystal's place," said Crystal's mom. Her thick arms soon grabbed me and shoved me to the stage.

I stumbled to the stage fighting back tears. Surely this is against the rules. But no one objected. I straightened and smiled at the camera. At least I'm good at hiding how I really feel. I've had lots of practice since I've been doing it my whole life.

**Rupert Eagle's POV**

I stood on my toes and craned my neck to see what was happening. I was in the thirteen year old boys section at the reapings and being the shortest there I couldn't see. I shoved some taller boys down and made my way to the front part of the section. I hoisted myself up on the dividing rope. I could just barely see this brunette chick being shoved to the stage by District 8's muscle woman. At first she stumbles and looks uncertain, but then she looks as if she became a whole new person. She smiles confidently and waves. The escort walks over to the other reaping ball. Now it is the unfortunate boy's turn. "Rupert Eagle."

"Oh crap," I mutter under my breathe jumbled with some other undesirable words. I shoved down anyone who was in my path. Then I mounted the stage.

"Looks like we have a midget in this year's games," our idiot escort chirps. That's when I hit her in the face so her nose cracked and blood spurted everywhere. She fell on her back, clutching her nose.

"I'm not short!" I shout. I then storm off to the Justice building.

**Elizabeth Wave's POV**

I officially have the worst life ever. My dad dies, abusive mom, have to fend for myself, worst enemy Crystal, sentenced to death by the hunger games and the one that makes me take the cake, having the shortest, craziest, meanest District partner ever. My. Life. Sucks. The doors burst open and Luke scoops me up. Luke presses his lips to mine. "Come back Elizabeth. Come back for me. I can't live without you. I I-I love you." He then reapplies his lips. I cry my eyes out while we kiss. At least I have the best boyfriend ever. The Peacekeeper pulls him off of me.

"Come back," I sob. I throw myself at the Peacekeeper. I claw the heck out of him but he merely pulls me off of him and throws me to the ground. The door slams and I am left with my sobs.

Soon comes the teary eyed Layla. As soon as she sees me she starts to wail. I throw my arms around the little angel, thankful that I could have such a wonderful sister. I run my hands through her perfect golden curls, now crying for her sorrow. But my moment is ruined by the huge Peacekeeper dragging away the teeny Layla. I have to win. I have to win for the people I love.

**Rupert Eagle's POV**

My father comes in and envelops me in a hug. I refuse to cry. I barely ever, the only time I have was when my mother died. But my father doesn't have the same standards as me. He cried like a baby. Time blends together and my father is soon taken away. I barely noticed when Emma came in to say goodbye. I was too busy planning how I was going to win the Hunger Games.

**I hope you guys loved it. **


	10. Chapter 10: D9 Reapings: Live My Dream

**District 9 Reapings**

**Reef Grandine's POV**

Cool water enveloped me. As my lungs emptied I pushed off from the bottom of the muddy lake bottom. I broke the surface and took in my surroundings. I was in the middle of District nine's forest. My dad had staked out a body of water as soon as we left District four. We turn out to be one of the dozen people who leave for a new district. We left because my dad couldn't handle District Four without my mom. She had died in a boating accident and District Four held none of its magic it had before. So my dad took the first chance he could to move but there was one thing we couldn't let go of; the ocean. The ocean is a marvelous place. It can be wild and fun but other times it can be relaxing and calm. So therefore my dad had found a lake in the woods hidden in the back of our district. It was our own little personal piece of our past. I swam around, the water relaxing my reaping nervousness. I dove back under. When I resurfaced I found my brother, Tide, leaning against a tree waiting for me. "Seriously Reef, you're still swimming. I hope you know reapings are in five," Tide said.

"Crap!" I yell as I run out of the water. I grab my tank top and cargo pants from a bush and throw them on as I attempt to run. Tide chuckles as I try to hurry. He is slow to relate to me because I always try to push him to be his best. He doesn't yet understand that I am helping him.

"Work it Reef, work it," he laughs as he follows behind me. I scowl as I shove my feet into my shoes. Once I am fully dressed I sprint to the square, Tide follows close behind. When we arrive my other brothers Finn and Oceanus wait smirking. "Sup Finn, 'sup O," calls Tide who is still chuckling. O starts cracking up.

"Wipe that smile off of your face _Oceanus," _I say emphasizing his name. Oceanus hates his name; he prefers his nickname, O. He scowls and sticks his tongue out at me. Oh the joy of younger brothers.

"Ladies and Gents welcome to the District Nine reapings of the 87th hunger games!" our escort, Gina, announces. I sneak to my rightful section hoping no one noticed that I just came from the boy's section where my brother's were at. I find my best friend, Alice, and stand by her. When she sees me she stifles a giggle. When I glare at her she raises her eyebrows.

"Why are you sopping wet, Reef?" she whispers still trying not to laugh at my wetness. "You're sticking out like a sore thumb. Everyone's dressed all fancy and you're soaking."

Some goody-goodies turn around and shush us. "Swimming," I mouth trying not to suffer the wrath of those teacher's pets. "I lost track of time." Alice nods, understanding my swimming addiction.

"Alice Barkley." Everything changed instantly. Alice's look changed from humorous and talkative to scared out of her mind. Her body racked with sobs. But Alice walked to the stage dutifully. I was totally conflicted. I did not know what to do. I absolutely did not want Alice to suffer the games but I didn't want to either. It was her crying that did me in. I absolutely hate to see people suffer.

"I volunteer," I say slowly, still not knowing what the heck I was doing. I walked to the stage with my head down trying to accept my well known fate. As I take Alice's spot I meet her eyes. I see that she is sad. She doesn't want me to go. But underlying all that I see that she is grateful. I now know I made the right choice.

**Kaleb Sario's POV**

I lay in my bed staring at the ceiling. I am excited for this year's games. Not that I would admit this to anyone but I love the Hunger Games. I. Freaking. Love. Them. They are really fun and entertaining for me. After a while of me thinking of my favorite Hunger Games battles from past years I roll out of my bed. I pull on my black skinny jeans, studded belt and red v-neck that I had set out the night before. Then I clambered downstairs to eat breakfast with Dad. We ate in silence. Neither one of us like to talk. In fact we hate it. So of course people call me an anti-social emo freak. Well, I guess I kind of am. After our silent breakfast we walk down to the square together in (you guessed it) silence. I walked to the seventeen year old section. "Ladies and Gents welcome to the District Nine reapings of the 87th hunger games!" our annoying escort, Gina, shouts. She was dressed completely in bacon. I'm sure us district dwellers would eat her dress in our hungry times. She bounces to the girl's ball. "Alice Barkley." A really wussy girl walks up. She is drowning in tears. I roll my eyes, she should be grateful for being in the awesome games. Soon a dripping wet girl volunteers. She drips water all over the stage. Gina smiles and walks to the boy's reaping ball. Then the most hilarious thing happened, Gina slipped in the girl's puddle of water. She slid across the whole stage and ran into the table holding the boy's ball. The glass shattered and papers fluttered everywhere. Everyone started laughing. A slip of paper danced through the air and landed on the flusterd Gina's nose. She grabbed it, "Zane Lemmon." I hear Zane start snuffling.

_Too many ungrateful people. They should be thrilled; I mean it is the hunger games. It should even be called the awesome games, _I thought. Then a brilliant idea came to me. "I volunteer," I yell. My idea was brilliant, I would be grateful for the games.

**Reef Grandine's POV**

First my dad and my three younger brothers came in. They were all stone-faced. O wraps his arms around me; he's too overwhelmed to know what to think. After a while of me holding him he breaks into tears. Then everyone else follows. I don't know how my brothers can lose another family member. They're so young. O is only ten, Finn twelve and Tide fourteen. That's way too young for so much sorrow. Even if they also resented the fact that I made them work hard. I give the rest of them hugs.

"I'm sorry I haven't appreciated you Reef," cries Tide.

"It's okay; I knew it would help you." We all cry and hug it out until they are taken away.

Following them Alice comes in. She hugs me but we communicate without words. Words were too hard at the moment. All I could tell is that she was grateful and loving. She is taken away and I am boarding the train that's taking me to the butcher. All I can think is I hope I prove myself wrong and make it back home.

**Kaleb Sario's POV**

"Woo-hoo!" I shout in my empty room in the Justice Building. No one bothered to say goodbye to the creepy quiet kid. I'm so pumped for the games. Now I get to live my dream!

**Hope you guys enjoy.**


	11. D10 Reapings: Never in your Favor

**District 10 reapings**

**Catie Gates's POV**

"Did you know that many hamsters only blink one eye at a time," I blabbed to my twin, Keli. Keli rolls her eyes and slams her head into her pillow. I had been yakking her ear off since ten o' clock last night. When I opened my mouth to tell her something else she leaned over the side of her top bunk and clamped a hand over my mouth.

"Catie, I think you are just nervous for our first reaping. And we both know when you're nervous you won't shut up! So because we'll never get to sleep before reapings lets just go both go practice the web," Keli says.

"Sure." Soon we are outside underneath our Spanish webs. There are five single ropes in random spots under the extra shed's roof. Keli starts to climb one and I take the one nearest to it. This is both our second favorite activity. My first is gun shooting. Keli's is cheer. But the ever-preppy Keli doesn't approve of my shooting. She thinks its redneck. Well I guess she thinks everything I do is. She's always nagging me to wear shoes, to fix my hair cuter and when I sing my country music she tells me to sing something better than that 'redneck stuff.' Therefore she pretty much doesn't approve of anything I do. So much for the term _identical _twin. I climb to the top of the rope and lope some of the loose rope around my thighs. Then I let myself fall. I twist around as I fall, methodically wrapping the rope around me. When I hit the bottom of the rope I start to hang from my ankles, twisting myself around. After I had finished the move I climb the rope again. I grab a looped piece of rope and put it around my wrist. Then just hanging from my wrist I do a scorpion. Keli claps for me, she is just hanging by her ankles. We both giggle. Despite our differences we get along (well _some_ of the time).

About an hour later Keli goes inside to start to get ready. I roll my eyes, it is hours before reapings. I swear that girl can spend all day doing her hair and makeup and all that jazz. A couple of spins later my eyes start to drop and my tired muscles feel like lead. I slide down the rope and flop on the ground. The sun's rays are just barely breaking through the darkness. I curl up and fall fast asleep.

I wake up to Keli prodding me with the tip of her pointy heels. She's so fancy she looks like she's a rich fancy princess who's getting married. That's how dang fancy she was. "It's time for reapings soon. Are you sure you don't want to make yourself prettier?"

"Nope."

"Oh come on I'll do your hair and makeup for you."

"Nope."

"I'll let you borrow one of my dresses."

"Nope."

"A little lip gloss?"

"Nope."

Keli looks distressed now, "Maybe you can make yourself look a little bit presentable?"

"Nope."

Keli sticks her bottom perfectly pink lip out in a pout. She turns around in a huff. "My gosh why does she have to be so embarrassing?" Keli mutters as she tries to walk away on her tooth-pick heels.

I chuckle silently as she walks away. When I hear the door slam I stand and pull on my cowboy hat. I walk to the front yard where Keli and my parents are. Then we start walking towards the square.

Keli and I walk to the twelve year old girl section. As soon as my parents can't see Keli walks straight to her popular friends. They squeal and hop around in their foot-long heels. I roll my eyes for like the tenth time today. Someone taps my shoulder. I whip around, no one's there. "Gotcha," sings my friend, Riley. I stick my tongue out at her and she giggles. Now that I am fully awake the nervousness starts coming back. I start blabbing to Riley, she is better to talk to then Keli anyways.

"It's time for the reapings," booms the escort. Now that I couldn't blab I swirled my bare feet around in the hot red sand.

"Catie Gates."

Oh crap.

**Seth Green's POV**

The knife slices through the air and hits the apple's middle. On the impact it falls from the tree and lands in a big bag of apples. I trot over to the sack to retrieve the knife. I pull it out of the apple and step back to throw the knife again. During harvest season my brothers and I get so tired of working that we create weird ways to harvest like throwing knives to knock the apples out of the trees. It actually relieves a lot of stress. "Seth," booms my father, "hurry up and feed the animals." I sigh and head over to the chicken coop. The chickens swarm me as I throw them some food. I leave their pen and complete the rest of the long task of taking care of the animals. Don't get me wrong, I love animals. It's just on Reaping day I just get way too stressed out.

Many animals later it is time to get ready for the reapings. I throw on some nice dress clothes and head to reapings with my family.

"It's time for the reapings," booms Sanjaya, our escort. He struts like a proud rooster to the girl's reaping ball. "Catie Gates." A dirty girl with a cowboy hat walks to the stage. She is barefoot and in camo shorts. "Seth Green."

My body freezes up. I force myself to breathe. After a couple deep breathes I walk to the stage. Sanjaya gives me an awkward man hug. I quickly back up from it. Catie nervously smiles at me. She starts blabbing to Sanjaya and I. I guess she doesn't remember that this is being broadcasted to all of Panem. "Did you know a male butterfly can smell a female butterfly from several miles away," she nervously giggles. Well now I'm going into the games with a lunatic.

**Catie Gates's POV**

"No, no, no, no, no!" sobs Keli with her head in between her knees. She grips her once perfect princess hair and begins rocking back and forth. "This can't be happening. Not my twin. No, please, no." Tons of makeup runs down her face as she cries. I slowly walk over and drape my arm around her. She hugs me back. I hug her for a while. Then she sniffles really loud. "I'm sorry I never liked what you've done. You've been a great twin while I've been seriously lacking. I guess," She sniffles and chokes back a sob," i-I guess just know that I love you and are expected you back."

I smile brightly at my twin and hug her. "No matter how different we are and no matter what happens to me you know that I'll always be glad to have you as my twin sister," I tell her. She smiles brightly at me. But when the Peacekeeper barges in, Keli's smile melts off her face and is replaced by sobbing. She slowly picks herself up and follows the Peacekeeper out of the room with her head down.

**Seth Green's POV**

A Peacekeeper guided me to the trains from where my family just gave me their last respects. I was dazed, panicked, overwhelmed, you name it. I just kept on thinking how the odds are stacked against me. I have little or no chance. "And may the odds be ever in your favor." The words ring in my head over and over again. So much for that phrase, it's more like never in your favor.

** Oh I wonder what I'll say here, oh yeah, review. Hope you guys enjoyed! Thanks for all those who review. **

**Here's a little recap.**

**Maisa Knock- 12 year old career who think she can win hands down.**

**Shase Midnight- A fairly nice adoptee.**

**Dot Bridey- A airhead but a strong experienced career. **

**Palmer Eckermin- Feisty with a sweet side**

**Naughty Bennard- Sarcastic and has strong opinions. Has divorced parents and a suckish family.**

**Reef Grandine- Hates to see suffering, opinionated. Moved from D4 to D9 when her mom died. **

**Kaleb Sario- Enjoys the games. Likes to be alone. **

**Nautilus Grey- He is very**

**Catie Gates- She is a daredevil.**

**Rio Averey- Laughs at people's pain. But has a soft side for certain people.**

**Seth Green- Friendly, curious and witty.**

**Elizabeth Wave- Bubbly on the outside depressed on the inside. **

**Paxton Boyd- A prankster.**

**Cecelia Bennett- Very smart and hardworking but can be a bossy know-it-all.**

**Raven Ashere- Shy.**

**Reed Bower- Sarcastic, not loyal.**

**Maggie Hoffman- funny, tom-boy, jealous**

**Raidon Blade- D5's personal career**

**Aiden Carver- shy and sensitive**

**Rupert Eagle- bold**


	12. Chapter 12: D11 Reapings: The West Wind

**Oh my goodness. So when I was typing this instead of District 11 reapings I accidently put District 11 rapings. That's awkward. So I hope you guys review and enjoy. **

**District 11 Reapings**

**Zephyr Kane's POV**

"The West wind is blowing hard tonight," Jasper said unreasonably loud. To most of the orphanage hall this seems like a meaningless phrase. But not to me and the orphanage "trouble makers". To us it is a code. That code helps us survive.

A small pebble hits the boys' room's window. I waited a minute to see if anyone stirred. When no one did Jasper, Darijo, Adam and I grabbed our pillow cases and walked to the window. Together we formed the male "trouble makers". "Ready for this," Jasper mouths. I nod and he quietly slides open the dirty window. We all crawl through the window and out onto the roof. Jasper closes the window. "I still can't believe that this window can be opened from both sides. It's like they want some creeper to jump in our room in the middle of the night," says Jasper.

"That seems like the point," whispers Darijo. As silently as we can we sneak down to the edge of the roof. We peek over the edge and see Bea, Lucy and Ruby, the girl "trouble makers."

Bea's dark hands are on her hips, she rolls her eyes at our tardiness. "You're late," she hisses. Jasper mimics her and then hops into the apple tree by the roof. His nimble form disappears in the foliage. There is some faint rustling and he is soon on the ground behind Bea. He pokes her in the side and she screeches. Ruby panics and clamps a hand over Bea's mouth. Everyone is still as statues for what seemed like hours. When no one came a scowl took over Bea's face. "You idiot," she whisper-screams, "we don't need to be caught. You know how bad that would be!" She starts rambling on and on while Jasper collapses on the ground in a silent laughing fit.

Darijo rolls his eyes, "So much for our stealthyness."Adam smirks at Darijo's joke and they jump into the tree and climb to the ground. As soon as they are on the ground I hop into the tree. Once I am down the tree our team moves out. Monthly we have to illegally gather food from the orchards and fields because of the little the orphanage gives us "trouble makers". This is project Reap. We plan to have a mini feast to celebrate our not being reaped. We start our jobs. Lucy hangs around our tree keeping watch. Bea and Jasper take the trees, Darijo and Adam take the fields and I raid the shop to get preserves and some treats. I sprint to the bushes that border the shop. In a flash I am hidden in them. I pause a moment to make sure no one has found us out. I stir up some dirt next to me and pull out a key. We nicked it one day from the orphanage headmaster and had hidden in the specific spot in the bush. I run to the door and unlock it. I quickly slip inside and filled my sack with the nearest things I could grab. When it was filled to the top I hastily tied it and ran back to the tree. I got back to the tree the same time as everyone else.

"The west wind is blowing fast," Jasper whispers. He's impressed that I got back from the much harder assignment the same time as everyone else. So because of my stealth and speed I had gotten the nick name the West Wind. After the teams compliments on my stealth we climbed back into our rooms. Once I was in the boys' room I flopped on the creaky bed and fell fast asleep.

**Riley Rynne's POV**

I slowly open my tired eyes. Once I have gathered myself I throw on some clothes and leave my house as quick as I can. I do this every morning in order to escape my angry family. They are abusive cruel people and I stay as far away as possible. I rushed to my best friend's, Danielle, house. I opened the door and walked to their couch. I flopped into it, burying my face in the cushion. I soon feel Danielle sit on the couch next to me. "So how was the rest of yesterday?" I laid there for a moment, gathering my wits. I then rolled back my sleeve showed her my arm; it was covered in bruises and cuts. Danielle gasps. "Your father's whip?" she says gravely. I nodded with my head still in the pillow. I pause for a moment before I get the courage to show her my face. I roll over and look at her. She gasps. After her moment of shock she rushes me into her bathroom muttering about fixing me up for reapings. "Crap, I'm missing the foundation. Riley, I'll be back in a sec," Danielle blabs. She then goes on in search of makeup to conceal my wounds. I look into the mirror. A deep half-healed gash runs across my forehead. A huge bruise takes up the whole left side of my face. Its colors are horrendous; jet black, deep purple, blue and a sickly yellow all mixed into an ugly mess. If only my family knew the many pains of abuse. Danielle came in with a huge bag bursting with makeup. She takes out a paste and slabs the whole thing all over my face. It stings my cut like crap but I bite my lip, it's nowhere near the pain of the whip. After a thousand layers all traces of the wounds were gone. The downside was I looked like a clown.

I walked to the square with Danielle and her family. I was feeling lousy but luckily I'm a good actress. Danielle and I go to the sixteen year old section and nervously chat. We are interrupted by the escort's shrill shriek. "Omigawsh! It's time to begin the District Eleven reapings. "She skips over to the girl's reaping ball. "Riiiileeeeey Ryyynnnne," she exaggerates. I see Danielle's shocked face and hear my family snicker. I am so going to die. I didn't want to move but I forced myself onstage with a smile on my face and a skip in my step. Nothing can be worse than my abusive family; at least I hope.

**Zephyr Kane's POV**

Jasper burst through the doors. He was teary eyed and out of breath. "Everyone else got caught by Headmaster. They didn't want us to talk to you. I snuck past him though," he opens his mouth to say more but then surprises me with a bear hug. "I'm so sorry Zeph, I'm sorry." He starts crying harder. "Zeph you're like my brother. The family I never had. Do great in the games for me, if not for yourself then for me and your buddies. I love you man. "We cry together some more. I'm glad I had a great friend like Jasper.

**Riley Rynne's POV**

When I'm in the safety of the room of the Justice building I break down. Danielle comes in. I know she will be my only visitor. She comes and slowly kneels where I had flung myself. She gingerly pulls out a box from her pocket. Danielle opens the box. Inside is a glittering gold locket. "This was my grandma's. I inherited it but I thought you would have better use of it. The locket is placed in my hands. Danielle opens the locket and shows me a picture of me and her smiling. I smile at her. She brushes my golden hair away from my neck and clasps the locket on. "Always remember the good times, Riley."

**Well I hope you enjoyed and will review. Guess what? Only one more reaping left! Please give me your feedback. I hope you guys have been enjoying and are pumped for the games. Here's a little recap.**

**Maisa Knock- 12 year old career who think she can win hands down.**

**Shase Midnight- A fairly nice adoptee.**

**Dot Bridey- A airhead but a strong experienced career. **

**Palmer Eckermin- Feisty with a sweet side**

**Naughty Bennard- Sarcastic and has strong opinions. Has divorced parents and a suckish family.**

**Reef Grandine- Hates to see suffering, opinionated. Moved from D4 to D9 when her mom died. **

**Kaleb Sario- Enjoys the games. Likes to be alone. **

**Nautilus Grey- He is very**

**Catie Gates- She is a daredevil.**

**Rio Averey- Laughs at people's pain. But has a soft side for certain people.**

**Seth Green- Friendly, curious and witty.**

**Elizabeth Wave- Bubbly on the outside depressed on the inside. **

**Paxton Boyd- A prankster.**

**Cecelia Bennett- Very smart and hardworking but can be a bossy know-it-all.**

**Raven Ashere- Shy.**

**Reed Bower- Sarcastic, not loyal.**

**Maggie Hoffman- funny, tom-boy, jealous**

**Raidon Blade- D5's personal career**

**Aiden Carver- shy and sensitive**

**Rupert Eagle- bold**

**Riley Rynne- Is a great actress. She seems strong and confident while in reality she is scared and insecure.**

**Zephyr Kane-is quiet and mysterious. He rarely talks. He does what he needs to survive but is actually a caring person. **


	13. Chapter 13: D12 Reapings: Dirty Job

**District 12 Reapings**

**Levi Juno's POV**

I was eating breakfast with my combat-booted feet on the table when Orion and Aaron came out of their room. I made a face of disgust. Orion stuck his tongue out at me and Aaron dove for the box of cereal. Aaron starts shoveling food into his mouth will Orion chuckles at his piggyness. Now even more disgusted I shove my bowl of cereal away and begin to twirl a loose string on my black fingerless gloves. "What's on your boots?" asked Orion gesturing to a dark stain on the sole.

I ripped the string off of the gloves and sigh, "It's from work." The coal miners in this district think they have the dirtiest job. Well they could never be more wrong. At least they don't have to get money the way I do. At least they aren't assassins like me.

All this crap started six years ago, when I was ten, and I woke up on the street with no memory whatsoever. I started scrounging around but had no luck with finding any food source or money. A couple days I got lucky and saw a couple dull coins but there are so many Seam kids that before I could get to it a dirty hand would snatch it up and run. One day I couldn't stand it any longer so I took a huge risk; I robbed the bakery. I nudged open the door to make the entry bell ring. When no one came through the door, the confused shop keeper came outside. I jumped from my hiding place and hit him over the head. He hit the ground like a rock. I rushed through the door and started shoving everything I could into my mouth and into the bag I had brought. I heard a shriek. Someone surely saw the unconscious baker. I climbed onto the table and hoisted myself through a window in the back. I slipped into the ally. I heard Peacekeeper shouts coming so I dove, attempting to hide behind the dumpster. I landed at the feet of a Peacekeeper. He had an amused expression on his face. "Not bad kid," he said. "But always remove your evidence."

"B-but how did you get me so fast. The lady just barely screamed."

"I'm always on step ahead, kid," the Peacekeeper said mysteriously. He then proceeded to tell me how much trouble I was in. But then he made a deal to keep me out of trouble if I took care of the Districts' dirty work. So since that day I have assassinated all the rebels and troublemakers. But I'll do whatever it takes to survive. I was then set up with food and money, but I was lacking shelter. Luckily I found my best friend Orion. He and Aaron took me in, I've done my job and lived with them ever since.

We headed to the square and separated. Orion and Aaron are in their twenties so they took a seat in the audience and I went to the sixteen year old girl section. Our escort, Butterini, jumps right up as soon as the speeches are done. This year she had changed her name and appearance to relate to butter. Butter colored hair, eyes, skin a slightly lighter shade and a dress that looked like butter slabbed on bread. What a loser. She frolics to the reaping ball and pulls out a name, "Levi Juno is our lady this year," she trills.

_What the heck_, I thought. I moodily marched to the stage and put a hand on my hip.

"Hello," greets Butterini. I snarl at her. She nervously backs up to the boys reaping ball and quickly snatches out a name. "Roranicus McKnight." A long haired boy swaggered to the stage. His dark hair hid his dark eyes like a curtain. Though he seemed confident and energetic. When Butterini was done blabbing Roranicus offered me his hand to shake. I spit on it and marched to the Justice building with my nose in the air.

**Roranicus McKnight's POV**

Till pulls open the door and plops down on a rickety chair. His dark buzz-cut is coated is coated in coal dust along with the rest of his body. He yanks off his boots and sighs dramatically.

"Tired?" I ask. Till nods while yawning. He tries to rub dust off his face but just ends up spreading it more. "You're just making it worse bro." There is an awkward silence before Till goes to wash up in the sink. Till used to be my best friend but ever since he got sent to work in the mines we've never seen each other. We are constantly drifting apart, no matter how hard I try to stay close. The mines are just too time consuming. It seems like they stole my brother.

"Roar-rahn-a-kiss," sings Janely, my older sister. She slugs me in the shoulder playfully. She does it daily. It's what she calls her "daily dose of violence". But seeing how often she hits people it should be named her minutely dose of violence.

"Jane-ly," I sing back. We tease each other back and forth for a while. Bazin, Till, Ramona and Strella, my other siblings come around the corner and into the hallway. We all basically look exactly the same with our dark hair and eyes; we just have varying lengths of hair.

"We're late guys get a move on," shouts my mom. We all grumble and are each handed apples on the way out to eat on the way to reapings. We got there right on time to our mother's relief. I headed to the eighteen year old section and Strella to the fourteens. Till and Janely are too old and Bazin and Ramona are too young. When I see my friend Luca we fist bump and then chatter about hot girls, siblings, funny stories, anything you can think of. Our escort Butterini comes to the stage. Luca and whisper and make fun of the elaborate lady.

"Levi Juno," Butterini calls. A bleach blonde walks to the stage with a deep scowl etched upon her face. She fakes a lunge at Butterini, she squeals and jumps back.

"I feel bad for the dude who gets stuck with her," Luca whispers.

"Roranicus McKnight."

Luca's jaw hangs opens in shock. Anger rose in me. I do not want to be in these games. I gulp and try to let go of my anger. I take Luca's jaw and gently close it. "I don't want you catching flies in there," I said in order to attempt to ease the tension. With no response but a whimper from Luca I walk to the stage. I smile and give Levi my hand. In return she spits on it. These are going to be a very long games.

**Levi Juno's POV**

I chucked the vase in my goodbye room as hard as I could. It shattered. I screamed as loud as I could. Curtains and couches were torn to shreds by the time Aaron and Orion came in. They looked as if they had been crying together. I run up to them and give them a giant hug.

"We love you Levi," Aaron says.

"And no matter what anyone says you are a sweet girl," adds Orion. We share our love and some final words before I am forced onto the train.

**Roranicus McKnight's POV**

I am suffocated by family and Luca. My parents, Brazin, Ramona and Strella were never that close to me. They seemed to feel really guilty now that I was sent to death and are trying to pack eighteen year's worth of love into one moment. But that's fine by me.

After a Peacekeeper's sharp yell everyone filed out until Janely was the only one left. "Now you'll get your lifely dose of violence," she says. She then hugs me tightly, "I love you Roranicus." When she releases me she hurries out the door before she can get reprimanded by the Peacekeeper.

**Yeah, that was the last reaping. Now we can get started with the fun stuff! **

**Here's a recap.**

**D1**

**Maisa Knock (12) - A 12 year old career who think she can win hands down.**

**Shase Midnight (15) – He is a fairly nice adoptee.**

**D2**

**Dot Bridey (16) - She is an airhead but a strong experienced career. **

**Rio Averey (15) – He laughs at people's pain. But has a soft side for certain people.**

**D3**

**Paxton Boyd (17) – He is a prankster.**

**Raven Ashere (17) – She is shy.**

**D4**

**Naughty Bennard (17) - Sarcastic and has strong opinions. Has divorced parents and a suckish family. **

**Nautilus Grey (18) – He is very chill.**

**D5 **

**Palmer Eckermin (12) – She is feisty with a sweet side.**

**Raidon Blade (17) - D5's personal career.**

**D6 **

**Reed Bower- He is sarcastic and is not loyal.**

**Maggie Hoffman-She is funny, tom-boy and can get very jealous. Her boyfriend is Reed.**

**D7**

**Cecelia Bennett (15) - She is very smart and hardworking but can be a bossy know-it-all.**

**Aiden Carver (14) - He is shy and sensitive.**

**D8**

**Elizabeth Wave (15) – She is bubbly on the outside depressed on the inside. **

**Rupert Eagle (13) – He is very bold and tough. **

**D9 **

**Reef Grandine (16) – She hates to see suffering, opinionated. She moved from D4 to D9 when her mom died. **

**Kaleb Sario (17) – He enjoys the games. He likes to be alone. **

**D10**

**Seth Green (13) - He is friendly, curious and witty.**

**Catie Gates (12) - She is a daredevil.**

**D11**

**Riley Rynne (16) - Is a great actress. She seems strong and confident while in reality she is scared and insecure.**

**Zephyr Kane (13) - is quiet and mysterious. He rarely talks. He does what he needs to survive but is actually a caring person.**

**D12**

**Levi Juno (16) – She is snarky and mean to people she doesn't know, but once she gets to know someone and likes them she is nice. She is like a rock covered marshmallow. **

**Roranicus McKnight (18) – He is very outgoing, loud and energetic. **


	14. Chapter 14: Train Rides: 5 Reasons

**Train Rides**

**Maisa Knock's POV**

That idiot escort, Tyesha, won't freaking leave me alone. She constantly follows me around pinching my cheeks telling me how adorable I am. Well everyone knows that is true but you don't have to tell me every five seconds. Seriously woman, leave me alone. Luckily I ditched her in the morning, after breakfast. Now I'm wandering this humongous train. Back home my house is really big but it is absolutely nothing compared to this Capitol train. I traced my fingers along the fur lined hallways. After a couple of hallways I find myself back at the one where Shase's and my rooms are located. I think about chilling in my elaborate room but I'm interrupted by that infernal woman coming around the corner. She grabs my cheek and squeezes it hard. I scowl at her. "Awwww this feisty little cutie is going to win the games," Tyesha says in her insanely high Capitol voice. Trying to keep up with the cute act I bite the inside of the cheek that Tyesha isn't holding and let her drag me to the dining hall to eat lunch. Shase tries not to crack up when he sees Tyesha bringing me in. I give him a glare of death. He stifles a laugh. Tysha picks me up and twirls me around. It takes all I have not to rip her head off. She kisses me forehead and then places me on the cushy chair. I grind my teeth together trying not to scream. A laugh escapes from Shase so I kick him in the shin, hard. That grin fell off his face fast, replaced with a grimace of pain. He scoots back and busies himself with looking at the tablecloth. It serves him right. An avox comes and places a golden tray of barbecued ribs as big as the whole cow in front of us. We all start inhaling the Capitol food. As soon as I can't possibly eat any more I slip away to avoid Tyesha.

**Rio Averey's POV**

I can't believe how much of an airhead Dot is. She can barely even speak intelligently. But the sad thing is I've seen the damage she can do when she's fighting. She got mad at Benji, our escort, he was on the ground bleeding and crying within a second. And that's what she did with her bare hands. She is definitely a force to be reckoned with, but I could take her down easily.

I wandered down to the dining hall when I started getting hungry. Benji is slumped at the table with a bloodied bandage around his face, courtesy of Dot. When he hears me come in he slowly raises his head. "Good morning Riomulus," Benji says tiredly. A flood of anger courses through me. I hate the name Riomulus; I hate the name my dad gave to me. In a flash I was across the table. I crashed through the table with Benji in my grasp. We landed on the plush white Capitol carpet. It wouldn't be white for long. I tightened my grip around Benji's neck. He tried to scream but I wouldn't allow him the air to do that.

"My name is Rio," I snarled. Tears streamed out of Benji's eyes as he weakly slapped at my arms trying to escape. The door bangs open and I am swarmed by avoxes. They somehow manage to pry my hands off of Benji's neck. They drag Benji out the door, away from me. When they left I tried to release my anger. I thought of my beloved friends, Lendon and Bwena. Then I thought of my sweet sister, Sol. I instantly calmed. I sat there for a moment missing my friends and Sol. My loving thoughts were interrupted by Dot walking through the doors. She doesn't seem to notice the clear evidence of a fight. She tries to sit down and finds there all the chairs were knocked over. When she sees this she spins in confused circles trying to find an upright one to sit in. I chuckle at her stupidity. "I don't know what makes you so stupid, but it really works!" I say as I pick up a chair for her.

**Zacharias Flinch's POV (District 3's really weird escort)**

I am about ready to rip my beloved hair out. Why did I get stuck with the worst tributes in history? Paxton is all over the place pulling pranks. You won't believe how many times he has coated my precious hairbrush in glue. Right now it happens to be stuck to my long beard. I am getting ready to sponsor his biggest threat in the games. At first Raven seemed like a brilliant tribute. She was tall, beach blonde and she bravely volunteered for her sister. But boy was I wrong; she is way too shy to be a contender! I've tried so many times to help her be a worthy tribute but she just nervously blushes and doesn't respond. Way. Too. Shy. An avox dings the lunch bell. Oh crap I have to deal with those mongrels again.

**Naughty Bennard's POV**

I crossed my arms and furrowed my eyebrows at Nautilus. I was venting to him but he doesn't get worked up about anything. He is way too calm! I scream with frustration. "Hey, it's okay Naughty. We'll be okay," he gently soothes me. He clearly hates to see anyone upset. This is going to be horrible for him in the games.

"How in the world would we ever be okay in this situation?"

Nautilus searches his brain for something soothing to say. We sit in silence for a really long time while he thinks. His face contorts to sadness. "I just don't know."

**Palmer Eckermin's POV**

I am stuck in a train with a sadistic lunatic. He's a killing machine. He will take any excuse to harm anything. You should have seen how many bugs and small animals that are already dead. To Raidon The Hunger Games are a dream come true. To make it even worse soon I'll be in an arena with Raidon and twenty-two other killers where the main goal is to kill everyone in sight and hopefully be the last one standing. This is going to suck. Raidon's banging on my door. I yank open the door and scowl at him with my small hand on my hip. "What do you want?" I ask.

Raidon has a scowl etched on his face. Surely thinking of how many ways he can kill me in the games. "Dinner," he grunts. I sigh dramatically and start walking to the dining hall. When I pass Raidon I make sure to slam him with my shoulder. He grunts at the impact but I don't stick around long to see the rest of his reaction.

**Maggie Hoffman's POV**

After a restless night of nightmares of things to come Reed rushed up to me and hugged me. By the dark circles under his eyes I could tell he had a rough night too. "I'm scared Maggie," Reed whispers.

"Wow Reed, you must be terrified if you just admitted to being merely scared." Reed chuckles at my statement. Now on a more serious level I say, "I'm horrified, Reed. I don't want to go to these horrible games. I don't want to die. I don't want you to die."

Reed has a tear drop down his face. He leans in and kisses me. I love this boy, he can't go into these games; he needs to live.

**Aiden Carver's POV**

I look across the table at Cecelia. She is correcting our mentor, Bruce, about his horrible grammar. She makes me really uncomfortable. I don't know why because she really is a good person. She's pretty enough, really smart and hardworking, funny and friendly. I guess it's because I'm shy and I don't know how to respond to her. I wring my sweaty hands under the table, praying that she won't include me in the conversation. She turns to me, "How are you feeling Aiden?" she politely asks. Oh crap, she talked to me. I feel intensely awkward and uncomfortable. All I want to do is leave. Not knowing how to respond I force a laugh. Everyone looks at me quizzically. Great, now everyone thinks I'm an idiot.

**Elizabeth Wave's POV**

I am way stressed out about these games. But Rupert doesn't seemed phased in the slightest. He does seem irritated that he had to leave the district and his friends and family. He talks about how he misses his friend, Emma, a lot. But Rupert, even at his young age, seems like he'll be a threat in the games. He hardly shows emotions, is really tough and pretty athletic. Now if only I could train myself to be like him instead of my insecure depressed self. At least I can fake my way through.

**Kaleb Sario's POV**

I can't wait for the games to start for a ton of reasons. Reason number 1. The hunger games are plain awesomeness 2. I can't wait to show off my skills 3. When I come back as victor I'll be rich 4. I hate this train and how people won't leave me alone 5. In the arena I'll be left alone and last but not least because when I come back I will be respected and be able to do whatever I want. I hear a knock at the door. Ugh, why can't everyone just leave me alone?

**Seth Green's POV**

I peered into the seemingly never ending bowl of soup. Steam rose up and warmed my face. I grabbed a spoon and took the biggest scoop of soup possible. As soon as it entered my mouth pleasure rushed through me. "What the heck is this stuff? It's amazing!" I exclaim. Our escort says some fancy words which are apparently the dish's name while I shove my face with more food. Catie is doing likewise. Even the richest people in district ten have never seen this much food.

"This is delicious," says Catie, "too bad we're just like pigs. They fatten us up before they send us to be slaughtered."

**Zephyr Kane's POV**

Riley, our escort, our mentor, all the train staff and I sit in front of the wall sized T.V. waiting for the reaping recaps. Riley is sitting next to me. Our rooms are right next to each other so I heard her sobbing the whole day. I have to give her credit though, because right now she looks as confident as possible, she is hiding her sorrow. The only flaw is you can see a slight look of fear in her ice blue eyes. The Capitol seal soon appeared on the wall, it was accompanied by the anthem. President Youldo's plastic face replaces the seal. "People of Panem, we would like to present to you the start of the 87th Hunger Games, the long awaited reapings!" he says. The screen flashes to the prim District one. The girl, Maisa, viscously attacks a girl who attempts to volunteer. She will be a threat with her being a career and a cute capitol favorite. The boy doesn't seem too threatening. District two came next. They both seemed like threatening careers. The reapings dragged on. It showed endless amounts of innocent children being told they were sentenced to death. The ones I deemed threats so far are Maisa, Riomulus, Dot, Raidon, Aiden, Rupert, Kaleb and Levi. I classified them threats because of their district, athletic appearance, moods and what they did. It looks like I'm in for a rough time.

**Roranicus McKnight's POV**

All day I have tried to befriend Levi. I told jokes, included her, told her when dinner was, complimented her, talked to her and anything else nice you can imagine. But in return I get scowls, threats, getting spit at, clawed, the silent treatment, insulted and getting the middle finger. So you can imagine the kind of day I've had. Levi is leaned against a wall at the other side of the room. She is wearing the only expression I think she has, a scowl. I'm in for a long week.

**I hope you guys enjoyed! Upcoming chapters: training days, skill to the gamemaker and scores, interviews (I'll probably split them in two but I'm not sure yet), and then the games. There may be a couple more random tidbits but I'm not sure yet. **

**Here's a recap.**

**D1**

**Maisa Knock (12) - A 12 year old career who think she can win hands down.**

**Shase Midnight (15) – He is a fairly nice adoptee.**

**D2**

**Dot Bridey (16) - She is an airhead but a strong experienced career. **

**Rio Averey (15) – He laughs at people's pain. But has a soft side for certain people.**

**D3**

**Paxton Boyd (17) – He is a prankster.**

**Raven Ashere (17) – She is shy.**

**D4**

**Naughty Bennard (17) - Sarcastic and has strong opinions. Has divorced parents and a suckish family. **

**Nautilus Grey (18) – He is very chill.**

**D5 **

**Palmer Eckermin (12) – She is feisty with a sweet side.**

**Raidon Blade (17) - D5's personal career.**

**D6 **

**Reed Bower- He is sarcastic and is not loyal.**

**Maggie Hoffman-She is funny, tom-boy and can get very jealous. Her boyfriend is Reed.**

**D7**

**Cecelia Bennett (15) - She is very smart and hardworking but can be a bossy know-it-all.**

**Aiden Carver (14) - He is shy and sensitive.**

**D8**

**Elizabeth Wave (15) – She is bubbly on the outside depressed on the inside. **

**Rupert Eagle (13) – He is very bold and tough. **

**D9 **

**Reef Grandine (16) – She hates to see suffering, opinionated. She moved from D4 to D9 when her mom died. **

**Kaleb Sario (17) – He enjoys the games. He likes to be alone. **

**D10**

**Seth Green (13) - He is friendly, curious and witty.**

**Catie Gates (12) - She is a daredevil.**

**D11**

**Riley Rynne (16) - Is a great actress. She seems strong and confident while in reality she is scared and insecure.**

**Zephyr Kane (13) - is quiet and mysterious. He rarely talks. He does what he needs to survive but is actually a caring person.**

**D12**

**Levi Juno (16) – She is snarky and mean to people she doesn't know, but once she gets to know someone and likes them she is nice. She is like a rock covered marshmallow. **

**Roranicus McKnight (18) – He is very outgoing, loud and energetic. **


	15. Chapter 15: Chariot Rides: Sabotage

**Chariot Parade**

**Raven Ashere's POV**

After a day of luxury on the train I was separated from the ever-so crazy Paxton and rushed into a mirrored room. Somewhere along the way some blue ladies had stripped me of my clothes and replaced them with a robe that almost swallows me with its cushiness. After a moment's wait four rainbow-skinned stylists come in. They briefly introduce themselves as Margo, Indigo, Mauve and Sanjay. Circling me they murmur what seems like an alien language to each other. I feel out of place like I'm a new species some alien scientists have discovered. I blush furiously. They take a few more laps and then get to work scrubbing me down. Scrubbing, shaving and plucking occur. I feel like they've scrubbed numerous layers of skin off. It stings a lot but when they're done I'm squeaky clean. After an approving nod Margo scampers off to get the head stylist. A moment later the monstrous doors bang open. The hugest lady ever walks in. She's seven feet tall and as skinny as a pole. She teeters in on tooth-pick heels. Margo scuttles in after her, I'm afraid if Super-tall Lady falls with her unstable heels Margo will be crushed. Super-tall Lady looks down on me like I'm trash. With a disapproving look she jots something down on an official looking clipboard. "Plan number one," she grunts. With a turn on her heel she teeters out of the room like she has much more important things to do. Margo gently pulls out a metallic gold dress. She gingerly lays it on the chair as if it is the most precious thing ever. When she rejoins the group they begin. When they finish I have to admit that I look amazing. My face has a gentle glow. My eye shadow and lips are completely gold. Golden swirls accent the edges of my eyes and my upper cheeks. My hair has soft curls with a gold wire headband. I slip into the tight knee-length dress. Sanjay takes my wrists and ties some wire around them as bracelets. District three is apparently going with a wire theme this year. The stylists excitedly giggle then rush me out into the area where they keep the chariots before the parade. A few tributes nervously mill about. I pass a couple cool and a couple lame outfits. Once I make it to District three's chariot I see Paxton is already there. He is dressed similarly but instead of gold and a dress he is in a suit and supporting silver wire. He grins at me when I approach.

"How did it go?" he asks. I shrug not quite knowing how to answer him. "My stylists were complete jerks. They acted as if I'm nothing. Which I guess I am, if they're killing me off for entertainment." He then shakes off the somber mood and laughs. "They didn't take the prank very well either. They kicked me out of the room in a flash." I wonder what the heck he did to get kicked out. Maisa struts by and flips us off before going to her luxurious District one chariot. "That chick hates my guts. She hates everyone. Thinks we're trash. That's why I'm going to show her and the careers who's boss. I'll show them that everyone's worth something," Paxton rants. I raise my eyebrows quizzically wondering what the careers are in for. I guess I'll just have to watch and see.

Soon the tributes are out and getting prepped for the parade. Little televisions turn on and the seal pops up accompanied by the anthem. Paxton helps me up into the chariot. We lean on the front of the chariot and listen to the President blab. "Let the parade begin!" he shouts. Fist-pumping music blares and the big doors dramatically open. All the tributes are deafened by the roars of the crowd.

"Showing us off before our slaughter. Just like livestock," murmurs Paxton in disgust. District one's chariot pulls out of the doors and onto the parade route. The T.V.'s show One's chariot pulling out. Maisa and Shase look like a million bucks. And that's what they're outfits must have costed. The crowd is eating them up. I questionly look at Paxton. "Ah don't worry. It'll happen," he says referring to the prank. "I decided we needed to get some sponsors before the big show happens." When the Ones turn the corner District two pulls out. They look serious and deadly. The crowd gasps and hollers, loving their image. The horses start pulling our chariot and I almost have a heart attack at the sudden movement. "Get your game face on," says Paxton as he puts his on. He grins mischievously. Bright lights blind us as we pull out into the open. My heart is pounding so hard I swear all of Panem can hear it. I grip the front ledge of the chariot trying to stay calm. Paxton is smiling wickedly and waving to the crowd. He makes funny faces and does weird tricks off the back of the chariot. The crowd is roaring with laughter. I hear a group of Capitol boys wolf-whistle at me. I blush. "The crowd already likes you, make them love you," says Paxton. I listen to Paxton and start loosening up. I wave and blow kisses. The crowd roars with approval. We turn around a couple more corners of the parade route. I was starting to break out of my shell. Paxton elbows my side and points to the screen. It flashes to District one's chariot. Shase is smiling and Maisa is blowing kisses. The gold wheel pops off the chariot, Shase and Maisa tumble down. They somersault to the side. Shase lays there for a moment, shaken. Maisa is buried under the millions of ruffles of her pink dress. You can't even see her. Half the crowd gasps while the other half laughs. Paxton starts cracking up. I look to the screen and see it's focusing on our chariot. Paxton flexes and smiles. Everyone now knows he is the culprit of the tumbling Ones. We round the corner to see the shaken Shase just sitting there, gathering his wits. We barely pass them when Maisa finally crawls out of the many layers and ruffles of her dress. When she sees Paxton's grin she charges after us, screaming profanities. She catches up fast. "Crap, she's fast," exclaims Paxton as he climbs over the chariot top and onto the horse. "Not sure how to control this thing but here goes nothing." He kicks the horse, it rears up and whinnies. Paxton is hanging on for dear life. Then it gallops away leaving Maisa in the dust. I am almost thrown out of chariot but I quickly grip the edge and pray that I'll stay on. When we are about to run down District two's chariot Paxton has a very unmanly squeal before he yanks the reigns back. We skid to a stop. Paxton crawls back into the chariot. He looks awed. "I've never been that good at guessing in my whole life." The horse stands confused for a while but then it just goes along with what it has always done and slowly walks to parade us around. Paxton starts cracking up and I nervously join him. "Well that was crazy."

Our chariot takes us around the rest of the route and then back into the room where we were before. An avox takes the horse. Paxton jumps off and then gives me a hand to gently help me down. He is still smirking. A different avox comes to us. She hands us an official note. "I am here to lead you to your rooms," Paxton reads aloud. The avox nods and we follow her into the elevator. We go up several flights until there is a ding and the elevator opens to let us out. The avox leads us down the hall and shows us two doors. She points to me and to the first door and then she points to Paxton and then the second door. I go into mine and sigh. I cannot believe how many dirty looks Paxton and I got on the way to our rooms.

**Omarad's POV (A Capitol dude who is watching)**

I start screaming with joy and fist-pumping, the tributes have come out. The games are my favorite thing ever. I can't believe I have to wait a whole year after they're done. I have a feeling that this year is going to be a great. District one's chariot comes out. It looks stunning as always. Maisa is smiling and blowing kisses. I lunge to catch one she blew in my direction. She is gorgeous in her sleeveless dress, looking just like a doll. The ball gown dress is bright pink with millions of ruffled layers. It is big and bell-shaped. But it smashes poor Shase into the corner of the chariot. Besides that he looks very handsome and confident in his expensive red tux. Following One, District two comes out. Their glares scare me half to death. They will be great contestants in the games. Dot's dress and Rio's tux shimmer the many colors of an opal, but they still manage to look sexy and intimidating. District three comes out next. Paxton is eating all the attention up. He makes a goofy face and I find myself cracking up. Raven looks scared at first but in the middle of the parade she starts to warm up to everything and blow a few precious kisses. They are followed by District four. Naughty is dressed in an ocean-colored dress with a headband that looks like a cresting wave. Nautilus is in an ocean colored suit with a fish patterned tie. He looks calm and cool while Naughty looks fun and happy. District five pulls out next. Palmer has spaced herself as far away from Raidon as possible. He is staring everyone down as if he might snap and rip somebody's face off. Their outfits aren't really that good. They are dressed as scientists. Palmer looks sweet in hers but Raidon looks like a mad scientist that is about to make a horrible creation specifically designed to kill you. They were really forgettable. Raggie's chariot comes next. That's what Panem officially voted Reed and Maggie's couple name as. They're holding hands and Maggie is leaning on Reed. Even being dressed as boring doctors they still manage to look cute. The audience groans when they aren't in sight any more. Following Raggie is District seven. Cecelia and Aiden are both dressed mostly the same. They are basically wearing the lumber uniform which consists of sturdy pants, a hard hat, goggles and a thick jacket. The look is finished with them each holding fake axes and wearing knee-high hiking boots. The only difference is that Cecelia's is blinged out and sparkly. After the lumberjacks comes District eight. Rupert is smirking and Elizabeth is beaming. Their outfits really suck so they both just barely pull off their angles. Since eight is the textile headquarters they are both just wrapped in a long strip of fabric and you can tell Rupert is pissed about it. When Eight's chariot is out of sight, Nine's pulls out. Reef is wearing a hunting outfit. She's in all camo with a bow strapped to her back. Kaleb is in a tight white shirt and black pants with a messy apron tied around his waist. You can tell he is supposed to be a food processer. Seeing that Reef's outfit is really baggy and Kaleb's really short and tight it is obvious that the outfits were originally for the other tribute. The stylist's probably didn't take to Kaleb so they gave him Reef's outfit and she got his. I've met these stylists before and it doesn't take much for them to get angry. District ten replaces them. In my many years of watching the games I've seen District ten ditch the chariot and ride the horses but never anything like this year. This year they are riding cows. Both tributes, Catie and Seth, are clad in cowboy clothing. They are both smiling at the crowd but seem slightly bothered that their trusty steed is a cow. When the cow-riding tributes turn the corner District eleven comes out. Zephyr is dressed as a tree; it's fitting for his tall and sturdy frame. Riley is dressed as a flower, that's fitting for her too. Last, but not least, District twelve comes out. District twelve used to have horrendous outfits but the past few years have been great. Roranicus is in a tux that resembles all different kinds of ashes. Levi is in an ashy dress. They both have yellow hard hats on with the headlight turned on. Their hair and makeup look amazing, they look ashy but sexy. Now that all the tributes are out on the Parade route I look to the screen to see who's doing the best. Of course it is District one. I focus in on Maisa and her kiss blowing skills. There is a shutter and a wheel pops off. Maisa and Shase tumble down. A huge laugh escapes me. This is hilarious! Shase sits there looking stunned while Maisa struggles to unbury herself from her ruffles. The image on the screen switches to District three. Paxton is laughing. He then flexes and everyone gasps with realization. Paxton caused the chariot to break. There are cheers of approval of the boy. I clap for him; he's a smart, handsome boy. Maybe I'll sponsor him. District two passes District one without helping them. A turn later Three passes them. Unfortunately for Three that's when Maisa freed herself from her dress. When she sees Paxton's evil grin she runs after them. Paxton panics and jumps on the horse. Three's chariot is out of there in a flash leaving a livid Maisa shaking a fist at them. The rest of the districts pass One but no one stops to help the career district. When all the chariots are back in the waiting area an avox takes Two's chariot and goes to rescue One. I let out a low whistle, that was the best parade ever!

**I hope you guys loved it. Here's a recap.**

**D1**

**Maisa Knock (12) - A 12 year old career who think she can win hands down.**

**Shase Midnight (15) – He is a fairly nice adoptee.**

**D2**

**Dot Bridey (16) - She is an airhead but a strong experienced career. **

**Rio Averey (15) – He laughs at people's pain. But has a soft side for certain people.**

**D3**

**Paxton Boyd (17) – He is a prankster.**

**Raven Ashere (17) – She is shy.**

**D4**

**Naughty Bennard (17) - Sarcastic and has strong opinions. Has divorced parents and a suckish family. **

**Nautilus Grey (18) – He is very chill.**

**D5 **

**Palmer Eckermin (12) – She is feisty with a sweet side.**

**Raidon Blade (17) - D5's personal career.**

**D6 **

**Reed Bower- He is sarcastic and is not loyal.**

**Maggie Hoffman-She is funny, tom-boy and can get very jealous. Her boyfriend is Reed.**

**D7**

**Cecelia Bennett (15) - She is very smart and hardworking but can be a bossy know-it-all.**

**Aiden Carver (14) - He is shy and sensitive.**

**D8**

**Elizabeth Wave (15) – She is bubbly on the outside depressed on the inside. **

**Rupert Eagle (13) – He is very bold and tough. **

**D9 **

**Reef Grandine (16) – She hates to see suffering, opinionated. She moved from D4 to D9 when her mom died. **

**Kaleb Sario (17) – He enjoys the games. He likes to be alone. **

**D10**

**Seth Green (13) - He is friendly, curious and witty.**

**Catie Gates (12) - She is a daredevil.**

**D11**

**Riley Rynne (16) - Is a great actress. She seems strong and confident while in reality she is scared and insecure.**

**Zephyr Kane (13) - is quiet and mysterious. He rarely talks. He does what he needs to survive but is actually a caring person.**

**D12**

**Levi Juno (16) – She is snarky and mean to people she doesn't know, but once she gets to know someone and likes them she is nice. She is like a rock covered marshmallow. **

**Roranicus McKnight (18) – He is very outgoing, loud and energetic. **


	16. Chapter 16: Training Day One: Naut

**Sorry guys, I was on vacation so that should explain everything. Well I hope you guys enjoy this!**

**Naughty Bennard's POV**

Nautilus and I were steered to the corner before our mentor sent us to training. He looked intensely into our eyes. "Trust your gut, kids. You will be worthy opponents to some and trusted allies to others. Just remember when someone asks you to ally trust your gut. If something doesn't feel right or someone's not sincere, turn them down. It just might save your life." He then sent us away with a curt nod. Nautilus and I headed to the elevator to go down to the training floor. The crystal doors slid open to a whole new world. It was a scary world though. With deadly weapons strewed about, white padded walls and grim-faced children awaiting death. I would definitely not recommend it. Not fun at all. Hesitantly we step into the training room. A silent pact is made between Nautilus and I. We decide to stick through training together. We start with the trident section, our home court. I hear someone clear their throat loudly. I whip around to see Maisa filing her nails with a knife. She coldly smiles before her introductions.

"I'm Maisa Knock, career extraordinaire," she extends her hand for me to shake. I take it warily. She squeezes the crap out of it. Then she shakes Nautilus's hand. He doesn't seem fazed. "This is my District partner, Shase. He comes with the package. And this is Dot. For a fair warning she is a major airhead but she could kill you in two seconds flat."

"Err whatsit…. uhhh airhead?" Dot asks.

Maisa cuts her off, "This is Rio. Don't use his real name or he'll beat the crap out of you. If you need proof his escort is no longer sane. Last but certainly not least is dear Raidon. He's a scary boy so you best keep your distance. We already have a superb career pack and we plan to make it better. We've seen you two do amazing things with those tridents this morning. We've decided to let you into the careers. It's never complete without District Four, especially with your name theme," she says, referring to the 'Naut' at the beginning of both of our names.

I look at my fellow 'Naut'. He warily raises his eyebrows.

"So how about it?" Maisa taps her foot impatiently. " Come on we don't have all day."

Everything in me screams no but I am tempted by the protection and glory of the career pack. I think harder. Past the temptations I see that Maisa is a brat, Shase is an easy enemy, Dot is a killer with no brain, and Rio a killer with no soul and Raidon is just a plain killer. There is a reoccurring theme there. My mentor's words play in my head, so I decide to trust my gut.

"No," Nautilus and I say at the same time.

A scowl appears on everyone one of the Careers' faces. Maisa clenches her fists and gets so furious she's purple. In an angry flurry she lunges to attack us. Shase quickly grabs her around the waist in midair to stop the assault. With a gesture of Rio's head the other careers storm away, they'll deal with us later. Maisa's fists are flying everywhere. A stray one hits Shase and Maisa wriggles out of his grasp. In a flash I am on the ground cradling a broken nose. "District Four is definitely _Naut _going to win this year," she hisses. She gives me a final shove then stomps away.

Anger boils up inside of me. I jump up to give her a piece of my mind. But there is a strong grip on my arm that forces me back down. I twist around to escape the grip but find it is Nautilus. His glimmering green eyes bore into me. It's one of those stares that make you feel guilty and that you need to change. But his eyes also have a calming feel to them. After a while of seeing his brilliant eyes and soothing voice I calm down. He's really nice to have around when I lose my temper. But I guess I'll have to take care of Maisa another time.

**Seth Green's POV**

A frustrated scream fills the training room. I whip around to see Rupert chuck the dye he was using against the far wall. It splatters on the white padding, dying it a deep green. A spew of profanities comes out of Rupert. The camouflage specialist shies away from the enraged boy. I approach Rupert. "Having trouble?" I ask. He glares at me. I quickly try to amend the harm done. "That's a good arm you have on you. If you give me some throwing tips, I'll help you with camouflage."

The anger melts off of Rupert's face but he is silent as he considers. "Deal," he grunts. We spend the beginning portion of the day throwing spears, handling axes and tomahawks. Rupert is a pro and he tells me I have a knack for it. Though I don't know if he's just saying that or if he's sincere. During that time I learn a lot. I find out that despite his rough ways, Rupert is a really cool guy. After a filling lunch it's my turn to teach. First I show him how to find the camouflaging materials. Then we start on mixing. I take some flowers and mash them to a pulp. Rupert smashes some berries; he seems to have no problem with that part. I take the white flower and the red berries and make pink. Rupert frowns at the color. Quickly I show him how to make other colors. By the end of the day he knows all I know about the art of camouflaging.

A bell dings and we tributes are sent off to the dining hall. During the training days they started having the tributes eat lunch and dinner together to enhance getting to know your enemies and/or allies. I grab the dinner tray and follow Rupert to a side table. When he sees me follow him he observes me carefully. "Allies?" I ask. Rupert scoops up some mashed potatoes and licks it off his spoon. He rolls it around in his mouth before agreeing. I watch as Rupert basically inhales his food. When he's done he leans back and props his feet on the table and talks to me while I finish my food. The subject turns to the other tributes. We discuss which ones are threats. "That Maisa chick seems scary," I add.

Rupert makes a face, "C'mon bro, her and the rest of the careers are a given threat. You should know to watch your back around careers by now." There is a pause while he thinks. "That Kaleb dude seems scary, we should definitely watch out for him." We discuss the other threats.

"Catie is a huge threat," I say. Rupert looks at me skeptically.

"Really?"

Slightly embarrassed I nod. "Yeah she is a threat. Did you see her doing tricks on that rope, she's ripped!"

Rupert's eyes light up with recognition, "Oh yeah. The hill-billy girl. Yeah, she can definitely pack a punch."

"I would ally with her but I'm afraid of what she'll say," I admit.

Rupert leans back in his chair and shrugs, "Three's a crowd."

**Reef Grandine's POV**

I groan as I miss the target yet again. I kick the box that holds the knives. They clatter to the floor. I snootily turn to just leave them scattered but my conscience kicks in. I grumble than drop to my knees to pick up the throwing knives. There is already someone picking them up. I rack my brain trying to remember who she is. I see the bolded three on her clothes and automatically know she's from Three. I then curse the idiot stylists for bothering to give every tribute's training outfit a number but not a name. After a very long and frustrating blank I remember her name is Raven. By the time I realize this Raven has already put all the knives away for me. When she sees me staring she blushes a deep maroon and tries to scamper away. "Wait," I shout. She halts. I jog to where she is standing. "Thanks for helping clean up. Well, I guess it was more like you cleaning up for me. I'm Reef from Nine," I say. Raven nods as if this information is obvious. I guess not everyone is as ignorant as me.

"I'm Raven from Three."

"And I'm Elizabeth from Eight!" Elizabeth randomly shouts. Raven jumps at the intrusion. Elizabeth giggles. "I was looking for allies and decided you two would be the best choice. Sorry but I heard the last bit of your conversation and couldn't resist my introduction." Elizabeth clearly has a very bubbly personality. But for some reason it didn't quite reach her eyes. I shrug it off, maybe I'll find out more later.

"I'd gladly be your ally," I reply.

Raven smiles, "Me too."

After the alliance is established I frown slightly. "Well since we're training together let's not do these stupid knives. I clearly suck at them," I say. Raven and Elizabeth laugh.

"Let's go to the archery section. I enjoy it," Raven suggests. We nod and then head off to perfect our shot.

**Cecelia Bennett's POV**

I slump down in my bed after my mentor's pep talk. My muscles ache because I spent the whole training session dealing with weights and weapons since I already knew all about the outdoor survival aspect. I was new to combat and I hope I'll improve in training or else I'm screwed if someone attacks me. As soon as I tuck myself in my eyes clamp shut. I drift off to sleep while my sore body begins to heal.

**That's day one out of three for training. I hope you guys loved it. That's just a few alliances there are more to come but there are also some loners too. **

**D1**

**Maisa Knock (12) - A 12 year old career who think she can win hands down.**

**Shase Midnight (15) – He is a fairly nice adoptee.**

**D2**

**Dot Bridey (16) - She is an airhead but a strong experienced career. **

**Rio Averey (15) – He laughs at people's pain. But has a soft side for certain people.**

**D3**

**Paxton Boyd (17) – He is a prankster.**

**Raven Ashere (17) – She is shy.**

**D4**

**Naughty Bennard (17) - Sarcastic and has strong opinions. Has divorced parents and a suckish family. **

**Nautilus Grey (18) – He is very chill.**

**D5 **

**Palmer Eckermin (12) – She is feisty with a sweet side.**

**Raidon Blade (17) - D5's personal career.**

**D6 **

**Reed Bower- He is sarcastic and is not loyal.**

**Maggie Hoffman-She is funny, tom-boy and can get very jealous. Her boyfriend is Reed.**

**D7**

**Cecelia Bennett (15) - She is very smart and hardworking but can be a bossy know-it-all.**

**Aiden Carver (14) - He is shy and sensitive.**

**D8**

**Elizabeth Wave (15) – She is bubbly on the outside depressed on the inside. **

**Rupert Eagle (13) – He is very bold and tough. **

**D9 **

**Reef Grandine (16) – She hates to see suffering, opinionated. She moved from D4 to D9 when her mom died. **

**Kaleb Sario (17) – He enjoys the games. He likes to be alone. **

**D10**

**Seth Green (13) - He is friendly, curious and witty.**

**Catie Gates (12) - She is a daredevil.**

**D11**

**Riley Rynne (16) - Is a great actress. She seems strong and confident while in reality she is scared and insecure.**

**Zephyr Kane (13) - is quiet and mysterious. He rarely talks. He does what he needs to survive but is actually a caring person.**

**D12**

**Levi Juno (16) – She is snarky and mean to people she doesn't know, but once she gets to know someone and likes them she is nice. She is like a rock covered marshmallow. **

**Roranicus McKnight (18) – He is very outgoing, loud and energetic. **


	17. Chapter 17: Training Day Two: Easier

**Levi Juno's POV**

Allies are too much of a bother this early in the games. I won't even consider it until the weak are eliminated. I will only have strong and loyal allies, and even then I may not accept. It just depends on what the games will bring. And none of this career crap either. They've been begging me nonstop once they saw my skills. But I turned them down. It's a good thing too because with a career alliance it's everyone for themselves. They probably would've slit my throat in the middle of the night when tributes start dying off. Besides, people aren't my thing anyway. I'm a very picky friend chooser, so I can't help but make snarky comments. If they can't withstand it they aren't the friend for me. But if someone was patient enough with me and we bonded I would be too attached to them for the inevitable separation that happens to all allies at some point in the games. It would be too heartbreaking, I wouldn't completely recover. I would always be haunted.

**Nautilus Grey's POV**

` Naughty and I have banded together to form a temporary alliance. So maybe the careers skirmish with us was a blessing in disguise. Well, maybe. But I needed a strong ally like Naughty to go along with my strategy. My strategy isn't the greatest of plans but at least it's a start. Strategies are hard to make for the games because the Hunger Games are so unpredictable and so deadly. Therefore most plans are ripped to shreds once the meet the deadly face of the Hunger Games. I go through my plan in my head. Get into an alliance, check. Hold out until we are the only ones left, not yet. I sigh at my fail of a complete plan and turn to Naughty. I see sadness deep in her hazel eyes. It pains me to see anyone forced into a death like this. That brings me to my last dying wish: make all the tributes as happy as possible before they go. We are training at the archery station at the moment. I focus and let another arrow loose. It hits around the top of the target.

"Nice form but aim a little lower," the instructor calls out. Naughty aims and fires. "Same goes for you hon." Naughty rolls her eyes at the instructor's comment. Palmer goes to the instructor for some tips so while her back is turned Naughty mimics her with in a really high voice with a disgusted look on her face. Her movements are extremely exaggerated and her Capitol accent is really bad. I laugh and she breaks into a giggling fit. The instructor whips around and gives us a stern look. We instantly hide our laughter behind our hands. We shoot some more arrows until they are all lodged in the target or in random nooks and crannies of the room. The instructor blows her whistle and explains the safety procedures of retrieving arrows.

"How ironic, they're stressing safety procedures when in two days they're sending us off to fight to the death," I whisper.

Naughty gives a quick and silent laugh. Her face then quickly turned sour as if she had drunk some rotten milk. "They wouldn't want us precious tributes to get hurt before the games; that would be a disgrace." Naughty wrinkles her nose in disgust. "A rodeo- clown just popped into my mind. They dress us up and send us to do something dangerous," she then shakes her head, "no, that wouldn't work. It's an understatement. We would be like rodeo-clowns if rodeo clowns were chased by giant mutant bulls that's purpose in life is to kill you maliciously. But don't forget it is backed up by twenty-three other viscous teenagers and the barn you're in is alive and trying to kill you too."

"Well, that's elaborate," I reply.

Naughty laughs, "Well tell that to those Gammemaker idiots."

We are silenced by a glare from the instructor. When she is done explaining safety she walks to her perch. It's like a life-guard tower at free-time back at the beach in District Four. An Avox hustles out to retrieve the arrows and we are told to stand and wait.

"That was speech on safety was sure helpful," says Naughty.

"Yeah," I reply, "especially when the Avox is doing it for us." After that statement and another glare from the moody instructor we quiet. I catch Naughty looking at the careers. There is anger burning in her eyes and her fists clench. I try to calm her down by easing the tension with a joke. I'm still trying to make this as enjoyable as possible for the other tributes in their final days. "Despite the career's demeanor they are actually quite punny. They seem to appreciate play-on-words like Maisa's 'District Four is definitely Naut going to win this.' They seem to really enjoy the 'Naut's in our names too." When I say Maisa's part I make my voice high pitched and atrocious, this makes Naughty giggle.

"My reenactment of Miss Bossy-Instructor lady totally topped your Maisa. You desperately need to work on your mimics, fellow Naut." Seeing Naughty laugh showed me that my goal of helping tributes to be happy was worth it. I love to see people happy.

**Palmer Ekermin's POV**

"Look at the little midget," Raidon laughs. Apparently he got bored of training since he already learned this stuff. But I'm not going to take this crap from him just because he's a career.

I march up to him. He is at least two heads taller than me and two times stronger too, but that won't stop me. I look up to him with my hands on my hips. "Who do you think you're talking to?"

"Lookit the blondie thinks she's being tough." He sneers and leans down to fire another insult at me. Well that was his mistake. When he leaned down I punched him as hard as I could in the nose. He grunted and jerked back. "You're going to pay for that, Blondie." With my hands on my hips I stared him down. When he brought his fist back to gain more power all the instructors grabbed him and restrained him. They've certainly beefed up security since yesterday's Maisa versus Naughty fight.

To calm down I head over to the archery station to practice my shot. I worked on it yesterday and it has gotten considerably better. I pull back the string, aim and release. The arrow whistles through the air and hits a dummy in the neck, bull's-eye. I look behind me. Seeing that the instructor has spent more time yelling at the Fours I go over to ask her to critique me too. She barely listens to me. I go shoot around a little more before I go to ask her again. This time when I approach her she freaks out and starts giving a safety speech. I sigh and leave the station. I look around trying to decide where to go next. Not the dueling area, the careers are there. Not the weights, that station is already full. I hear an explosion of giggles. I turn to see Raven, Elizabeth and Reef joking around at the knot tying station. I head over there and smile at them. "Hi," I beam "can I work with you?" The girls warily nod. I take a seat next to them and grab a rope. They are ten times quieter now that I was by them. I tied the knot they were trying with ease. Elizabeth seemed to be having trouble. "Do you need some help?" She nods. I untie my rope I go through the steps slower. After a couple tries she gets it perfectly.

"I did it! Thanks Palmer."

After a couple more knots I decide I need an alliance and who else would be better than these three. "Allies?"

Raven looks nervous, "Um, I don't know, you sounded kind of mean with Raidon a while ago." After she says that she gasps and takes a sudden interest in the ground. Her face has gone bright red.

"Feisty," Reef corrects, "she was just being feisty."

"Yeah, that's what I meant," mumbles Raven.

"Are you like that all the time?" asks Elizabeth.

"Just when I need to be, like to jerks like Raidon. It comes easily to me. But no need to worry the rest of the time I'm sweet and happy," I say. They nod, understanding my point.

"Allies," they confirm.

**Paxton Boyd's POV**

I turn to Roranicus who was training next to me. We are working on our plant identifications skills, which I'm clearly struggling in. All of the names are like two pages long and in some alien language. Maybe I'll ask that Cecelia chick to translate it to English for me. Roranicus frowns an turns the book upside down. "Maybe we're reading it while the books the wrong way, or at least I hope so," he says. I laugh.

"Nice one Broseidon, but we can only hope." It turns out that we were holding the book the right way. A tan tall dude sits next to us. I think his name is Zephyr. "Do you know any of this stuff, bro?" I ask.

He nods, "Yeah. I know a lot actually. I'm from District Eleven so it comes easy to me."

"Could you explain it to us?" Roranicus asks.

"Sure," Zephyr says. He goes on to explain and everything starts to click.

"Wow, I wish you wrote this book Zephyr, it actually makes sense when you explain. Unlike this book which explains it in the hardest way possible," I say. He smiles and then grabs the quiz on the plants. Roranicus literally buries his nose in the book and tries to memorize the plant's appearance. I look around the room. Everyone is either in an alliance or a loner. We three guys are the only not decided. I make a plan. "Guys, I think this calls for a power alliance. We got the brains and athleticness with Zephyr, the energy and weapons from Roranicus and all of the above and more from me." Roranicus scowls and slugs me in the shoulder. "Gosh Bro, I was only kidding. Geez I'm not that full of myself."

"And we have the pranks, sneakiness and creativity from Paxton. And the stupidity," Roranicus finishes. Now it's my turn to scowl and hit Roranicus. "Tough crowd," Roranicus says as he rubs where I hit him, "I was kidding, we don't have stupidity here. But I agree with the power alliance."

"Me too," says Zephyr. We give knuckle bumps and our alliance is official.

**Aiden Carver's POV**

The axe station has been my home during training. It reminds me of home too. If I work really hard my mind doesn't wander to the horrible thoughts of the Hunger Games. But I've never used an axe as a weapon, only as a tool. It's a whole different experience. It's a good thing I'm already comfortable with an axe, seeing that some tributes can't even lift one. Speaking of other tributes, I am clearly a loner. I don't want to get caught in the messy web of an alliance. Too much risk of backstabbing and heartbreak once they're gone. I would rather just go by myself. It's a lot easier that way.

**Well I hope you loved it. **

**D1**

**Maisa Knock (12) - A 12 year old career who think she can win hands down.**

**Shase Midnight (15) – He is a fairly nice adoptee.**

**D2**

**Dot Bridey (16) - She is an airhead but a strong experienced career. **

**Rio Averey (15) – He laughs at people's pain. But has a soft side for certain people.**

**D3**

**Paxton Boyd (17) – He is a prankster.**

**Raven Ashere (17) – She is shy.**

**D4**

**Naughty Bennard (17) - Sarcastic and has strong opinions. Has divorced parents and a suckish family. **

**Nautilus Grey (18) – He is very chill.**

**D5 **

**Palmer Eckermin (12) – She is feisty with a sweet side.**

**Raidon Blade (17) - D5's personal career.**

**D6 **

**Reed Bower- He is sarcastic and is not loyal.**

**Maggie Hoffman-She is funny, tom-boy and can get very jealous. Her boyfriend is Reed.**

**D7**

**Cecelia Bennett (15) - She is very smart and hardworking but can be a bossy know-it-all.**

**Aiden Carver (14) - He is shy and sensitive.**

**D8**

**Elizabeth Wave (15) – She is bubbly on the outside depressed on the inside. **

**Rupert Eagle (13) – He is very bold and tough. **

**D9 **

**Reef Grandine (16) – She hates to see suffering, opinionated. She moved from D4 to D9 when her mom died. **

**Kaleb Sario (17) – He enjoys the games. He likes to be alone. **

**D10**

**Seth Green (13) - He is friendly, curious and witty.**

**Catie Gates (12) - She is a daredevil.**

**D11**

**Riley Rynne (16) - Is a great actress. She seems strong and confident while in reality she is scared and insecure.**

**Zephyr Kane (13) - is quiet and mysterious. He rarely talks. He does what he needs to survive but is actually a caring person.**

**D12**

**Levi Juno (16) – She is snarky and mean to people she doesn't know, but once she gets to know someone and likes them she is nice. She is like a rock covered marshmallow. **

**Roranicus McKnight (18) – He is very outgoing, loud and energetic. **


	18. Chapter 18 Training Day 3 Alliances Form

**Kaleb Sario's POV**

The hand-to-hand combat trainer stumbles back as I shove him. He thinks he knows everything needed to fight. Thinks he knows everything to survive the Hunger Games, he is so wrong. With a grim look of determination under his facemask he ducks in to hit me. I fluidly dodge, then while he's still charging I kick him to the ground. There is a loud grunt and a crack. He looks at me with pure terror in his eyes. But the terror will get worse in the Games. He has no right to be scared, I'm not trying to kill him, I'm only practicing my combat skills. He has no right. He's an experienced instructor, not a weak twelve year-old who is terrified to death and is missing their mommy. No right at all. But his look of terror gives me a thrill. Excitement rushes through me. I smile wickedly; I can't wait for the Games. I can't wait to show the world my skill. I can't wait to see the blood, to cause it. Have it dying my sword. I shiver with anticipation. I'm so ready.

**Shase Midnight's POV**

Maisa is the feistiest person known to all of Panem. She's bossy too. But that's what makes her a good career, besides all the training. With owning all the great career traits made up for her young age of twelve. She was immediately made leader of the careers. "More like a dictator," I had whispered to Rio the day she took control. That became our inside joke. Rio is the only person in the careers that I like. Maisa's okay but she's, well…. Maisa. Dot is an absolute idiot and Raidon has an urge to kill anything that moves and more. He's a psycho-path. So Rio, despite his love of other's pain, his violence and hatred of his name, became my friend. He's started to open up to me, but that's not saying much. I can only get a small laugh of him but he's made a ton of progress.

Our alliance has run smoothly so far. There is only one hot-headed control freak so we've done well. With most games prior to us the careers have had multiple control-freaks in their alliance that often leads to everyone being killed. We're lucky Maisa is the only one; she has the bossiness of our whole alliance put together, so we already have more than enough. Though I feel like an outsider in the careers. I'm not like them. I don't thirst for blood, violence or power. I also hate the games. Yeah, I know if I said that aloud the whole room would gasp and then someone would try to kill me or I'd be arrested. So I've never told anyone. And I never will. Despite my hatred of the games I would never ever EVER, turn down the careers. I saw what happened to the Nauts of Four, their games will be ten times worse now that they rejected the careers. Plus there is too much safety in the careers to turn it down. No one in their right mind would reject the top-dog spot, especially not me. I've been the lowest of the low for too long. All I want is to survive these games. My heart sinks. I know that won't be easy because I could never kill someone. It would be too horrible. I even save the flies out of the sink back at home, pathetic, I know. But I guess luck is with me for being born in District One. That's where victors are made.

**Reed Bower's POV**

Maggie and I have been working our butts off lately. It helps to take your mind off of the death-fest rapidly approaching. The good thing that has come out of this is that Maggie gets more beautiful every passing moment. She's a sweet girl but is always ready to kick some butt, and that's one of the things I love about her. Weights are what we decided to work with for the morning. We were both benching. The benches were back to back and Maggie's cute hair tickled my scalp when she lay on the bench. **It** then turned into a huge contest. Each of us trying to outdo the other. Maggie was gaining on me so I put more weight on the bar. I moved it off the resting ledge and I couldn't lift it. Embarrassingly I ended up with me stuck underneath it. "Ha, I win," Maggie teased me. She flipped her dark blond hair and proceeded to add more weight. Sticking her tongue out at me she lay on the bench and started lifting. The bar slowly lowered as she struggled to lift it. She ended up in the same position as me. She starts laughing and I join in.

"Ha, we tie," I jeer. She giggles. I crane my neck and look behind me at Maggie. Her petite body easily slides underneath the bar. When she's free she starts carefully pulling the weights from the bar and putting them back in their correct places. When my neck starts aching I turn it so I am facing upward. I see the trainer looking curiously at me.

"You know you could have killed yourself. You freaking have over two hundred pounds here. How in the world did you know drop it on your chest and kill yourself," the man scowls. He then lifts the bar off of me and sits it on the ledge. A bitter feeling rose inside me. How can this idiot criticize me like that? Jealousy rose in me about how easy he lifted the bar. I scowl.

"Oh I bet you're just jealous. I bet you can't even bench the bar," I snap at him. He starts blinking rapidly. Tears start pouring down his face with a whimper he runs from the room. Maggie approaches me with a quizzical look. I just shrug my shoulders. I take her hand and we head to the next station.

**Zephyr Kane's POV**

I'm so glad I'm in an alliance. I feel like I'm a part of something. Paxton and Roranicus are so inclusive so I feel needed. Though Paxton is constantly pranking and Roranicus has turned into his partner in crime. I enjoy it though, as long as it's not me. It's hilarious. We headed to the plant identification station to take the quiz to see if we had learned all the information available. Paxton mischievously grinned at me, "Watch this bro." We plopped on the mats as the instructor began. He laid out four different herbs.

"Only one of these is edible, the others are deadly. Can you show me the edible one?" he asked.

"Oh I definitely know this one's edible," Paxton says. He grabs a plant and pops it in his mouth. With a loud gulp he swallowed. My heart caught in my throat as I realized which one he ate. He chose the deadliest one of all. The instructor started screaming. He's probably scared of the punishment he will receive from this. Paxton's face changes from a mischievous smile to a frown. He gags and then starts choking. Panicked he starts pounding his chest. His face turns bright red. He's hacking and clutching his throat. Screaming bloody murder the instructor zoomed out of the room. When the doors banged shut Roranicus and Paxton started laughing. Paxton spits out the supposed plant and rolls on the ground with laughter. "It's a plastic replica," he explains. "Those Captillions need a good scaring once in a while. Their life has no fear or pained involved, the exact opposite of ours." I join their laughter; we all need to laugh as much as we can before it's too late.

**Reef Grandine's POV**

Our alliance has been awesome so far but with each passing day Raven gets more panicky, Elizabeth more tired and Palmer gets feistier. And as for me, I'm all out of sorts. Nightmares plague me twenty-four hours a day. Scared is an under-statement, I'm terrified. After our last day of training is done I plop in my bed. As soon as my head hits the pillow I'm asleep. This week has been exhausting. But sleeping is when the nightmares get the worst.

The dream was so vivid. I was in the middle of my interview. Jorge, the official interviewer, giggles at something I said but the crowd is blank. I wiggle in my huge dress; I can feel how uncomfortable it is. The stage dims and fog mists us. Jorge and the blank-faced audience disappear in the mist. A tall figure stands. I can see it clearly through all the fog. It is humongous, tall as a tree and nearly as thick. It pulls a sword from the fog, its muscles ripple. The grey blank face swirls until it is fully colored. It's Maisa's face. The Maisa-faced beast admires its sword. The face swirls again, it is now Shase. Shase smiles wickedly then charges at me. The face changes as it charges. Every single tribute is shown and intent on trying to kill me. Fear takes control of me, I try to move but can't, I'm rooted to the spot. It's upon me. The tribute beast laughs and plunges the sword into my heart. My vision turns red and I wake up screaming.

**Yeah I hope you love it. Review! **

**D1**

**Maisa Knock (12) - A 12 year old career who think she can win hands down.**

**Shase Midnight (15) – He is a fairly nice adoptee.**

**D2**

**Dot Bridey (16) - She is an airhead but a strong experienced career. **

**Rio Averey (15) – He laughs at people's pain. But has a soft side for certain people.**

**D3**

**Paxton Boyd (17) – He is a prankster.**

**Raven Ashere (17) – She is shy.**

**D4**

**Naughty Bennard (17) - Sarcastic and has strong opinions. Has divorced parents and a suckish family. **

**Nautilus Grey (18) – He is very chill.**

**D5 **

**Palmer Eckermin (12) – She is feisty with a sweet side.**

**Raidon Blade (17) - D5's personal career.**

**D6 **

**Reed Bower- He is sarcastic and is not loyal.**

**Maggie Hoffman-She is funny, tom-boy and can get very jealous. Her boyfriend is Reed.**

**D7**

**Cecelia Bennett (15) - She is very smart and hardworking but can be a bossy know-it-all.**

**Aiden Carver (14) - He is shy and sensitive.**

**D8**

**Elizabeth Wave (15) – She is bubbly on the outside depressed on the inside. **

**Rupert Eagle (13) – He is very bold and tough. **

**D9 **

**Reef Grandine (16) – She hates to see suffering, opinionated. She moved from D4 to D9 when her mom died. **

**Kaleb Sario (17) – He enjoys the games. He likes to be alone. **

**D10**

**Seth Green (13) - He is friendly, curious and witty.**

**Catie Gates (12) - She is a daredevil.**

**D11**

**Riley Rynne (16) - Is a great actress. She seems strong and confident while in reality she is scared and insecure.**

**Zephyr Kane (13) - is quiet and mysterious. He rarely talks. He does what he needs to survive but is actually a caring person.**

**D12**

**Levi Juno (16) – She is snarky and mean to people she doesn't know, but once she gets to know someone and likes them she is nice. She is like a rock covered marshmallow. **

**Roranicus McKnight (18) – He is very outgoing, loud and energetic. **


	19. Chapter 19: Scores: UniOstriches

**Oh the scoring. Just in case someone is disappointed by a low score just know it's because it would be boring if everyone got a high score and the gamemakers are always drunk so who knows what they think. So I hope you love it and review. **

**Maisa Knock's POV**

My body sunk into the elegant plush chair as we waited to be evaluated. Huge gilded white doors swing open. "Shase Midnight," Craner, the head Gamemaker reads off a list. Shase gets up, when he's about to go in he gives a weary smile and a thumbs-up. The huge doors swung behind with a thud. The minutes awaiting my turn slowly ticked by, it took forever. I traced weapons into the fabric of the couch with my finger. After an eternity the doors finally opened and Shase came out. He gave us a quick nod and disappeared into the crystal elevator. He was followed by the beak-nosed Craner. Craner called my name. I quickly followed behind him. Once he was in his throne I began.

"As leader of the careers I demand a dueling partner," I announced. A short little man in padding quickly was sent to the ring. I narrowed my eyes at him and smiled evilly. He whimpered. "Come and get me, or are you scar-wed," I mocked him in a baby's voice. The man's eyebrows furrowed and he charged. I stared him down as he ran at me. At the last second I jumped away but stuck out my foot. He tripped on it and fell down hard. When he hit the ground I jumped on him and pinned him. I pulled a knife and held it next to the throat. "And now it's time to die," I snarled, "if we were in the games." I shoved the whimpering man's head into the floor and got off of him. He exited the room with a sob. Some of the older gamemakers politely clapped, the remaining were young and loopy. But they haven't even started to get drunk yet. I smiled angelically than walked up to a gamemaker who was hogging the box of wine bottles. I studied him for a moment and then smiled. I batted my eyelashes at him. "You're a great gamemaker." He blushed. The older gamemakers eyed me suspiciously. "These games are going to be the best ever just because you made them." The man eyed me suspiciously. But it would only take a little more to win him over. "You deserve to have a parade in your honor." I started clapping. Hesitantly the other gamemakers followed suit. "Come on out here and we'll do something special to honor you." The man eagerly climbed over the table and over to where I was standing. I smiled and curtsied for him. He beamed, that's when I tackled him to the ground. In midair I wrapped my hands around his neck and positioned my legs so he would be pinned. He landed on his back hard with me on time of him. I tightened my grip and started strangling him. I gave one final squeeze then got up and bowed. The gamemakers clapped except for the one I tackled, he cried.

"Very good Maisa," Craner says as he pushes his glasses up his beaked-nose. He quickly jots something down. I stand on my toes and crane my neck. I can see the bolded word manipulative next to my name. Flipping my golden locks and then giving a satisfied smirk I leave the room.

**Paxton Boyd's POV**

Craner came out in a crisp suit with a nametag on, as if no one knew who he was. I followed him. As he opened the doors I turned around and gave my alliance members a mischievous wink. Once all the gamemakers were seated I gave a goofy smile. A lot of them were already drunk; I can't imagine what it's like for the later districts. With a nod from Craner I ran to the plant and camouflage station. I quickly weaved a balloonish thing and put the needed materials inside. In a flash I was done. "Fire in the hole!" I yell. Then I throw it at them. Smoke billows from it. The gamemakers start coughing and disappear from sight. I laugh the classic stink/smoke bomb. As the smoke thickened I untied the rope from my waist that I had hidden under my shirt. I sprinted to the climbing station and crawled up to the middle of the ceiling. I strung the rope there. I hopped down onto the gamemakers table. "Boo," I shouted. They scattered, screaming their heads off. After approving my handi-work I hopped underneath the table and started tweaking with the thrones. When I was done I ran back to the camouflage station and grabbed some green paint. On each of the four walls I painted sayings. 'Paxton Rulez!' was on two walls and 'Paxton is a sexy beast' on the other two. I climbed back up to the ceiling and opened the windows at the top. The smelly smoke rushed out the window. In a couple minutes the room had aired out. I sat on my perch on the window and took in my surroundings. Most of the gamemakers were huddled in a corner. One had fainted from fright. Craner was clenching his fists trying not to blow a gasket. A male gamemaker had raided the boxes of wine during all this and stashed nearly all of the ones he didn't drink. And dangling from the ceiling with a rope tied around her ankle was a female gamemaker. Her purple robes hung over her head. Craner's eye twitched and a vein bulged. After a few terrifying moments he took a deep breath and summoned all the gamemakers to the table. I climbed like a monkey across the ropes spider-webbed across the ceiling. I untied the rope the gamemaker was attached to and gently lowered her into someone's arms. I climb back to my perch to get a good view. When all the gamemakers are at the table they took a seat. They all came tumbling down. Craner jumps back up and starts screaming. I quickly climb down and run as fast as I can to the safety of my room.

**Palmer Ekermin's POV**

Anxiety builds up in me as more tributes come and go. All the careers left confidently but Paxton came sprinting out of the room. There was also a disgusting smell and screaming that we noticed during his session. I smiled at Raven when it was her turn. I wished her good luck. The Nauts came and went with confidence. Then with a blood-thirsty smile it was Raidon's turn. I'm scared to know what he did. He banged out of the doors. I gulped, it is my turn.

**Cecelia Bennett's POV**

I cautiously walk through the huge door. The room smells horrible and butcher paper covers the walls, obviously hiding something. The gamemakers surprisingly weren't in luxurious chairs, someone had dragged in a bunch of lawn chairs for them but there was also a pile of parts bulging underneath the table cloth. I put two and two together. Remembering the strange smell during Paxton's session, his mischievous nature and his knack for making things fall apart I know he is responsible for the mess. I tell the gamemakers this**.** The few attentive ones nod while the rest start singing "Ninety-nine Bottles of Beer on the Wall" horribly off-key. I call for a hand-to-hand combat partner. After a five-minute series of punching, dodging and kicking I have the man on the ground. A gamemaker yawns and tells me that I may go. I glare at him and then storm off. Those idiots hardly paid any attention.

**Catie Gate's POV**

I can't believe my horrible luck today. First I was going to ally with Rupert and Seth but then right when I was about to ask them the annoying escorts separated us. I sigh; I'll find a way to join up later. But that was only the first piece of bad luck of today. Now I have to deal with a bunch of freaking dead-drunk gamemakers. I look at them with disgust and they wobble a little bit. With a huff I walk over to the rope climbing station. I decide to show them my Spanish Web skills. I climb up the rope and start the routine. I climb, twist, drop, spin and dance. I'm constantly moving around on the rope. I'm hanging on with one arm and using the other to do the scorpion, it's then I can see that the more sober portion of the gamemakers were watching with fascination. They look like babies that have discovered their hands for the first time. I finish up my routine and hop gracefully to the ground. There is a dismissing nod and I leave the room. I hope I did good.

**Roranicus McKnight's POV**

The gamemakers are absolutely horrible. It's their whole freaking job to watch us tributes and they spend the whole time drinking alcohol. Pathetic, with a capitol P. I stomp to our District Twelve's hall and throw myself on the couch where my mentor, escort and stylists were. They saw my scowl but didn't press me. My mentor has obviously felt what I am feeling now. Ten minutes later Levi comes in the room in the same manner that I did, furious. She gives me a cold look but then again she always does that. I've been trying to break her shell but she always snaps at me. "It's time!" squeals our escort. She flips the switch and the whole wall morphs into a television.

"Now we are all pumped for the games right now. It's only one day away, YES! We've all been marking our calendars since the eighty-sixth games ended. Now we are all excited for our favorite tribute's score and their interview. So make sure to sponsor. And now without further ado, the scores!" chirps the Capitol news-anchor. Every tribute's score appears accompanied by a picture of them from the chariot parade.

**Shase Midnight- 6**

**Maisa Knock- 8**

**Riomulus Averey- 11**

**Dot Bridey- 9**

**Paxton Boyd- 9**

**Raven Ashere- 4**

**Nautilus Grey- 8**

**Nautica Maisie Bennard- 5**

**Raidon Blade- 11**

**Palmer Ekermin- 4**

**Reed Bower- 6**

**Margaret Hoffman- 6**

**Aiden Carver-5**

**Cecelia Bennit- 7**

**Rupert Eagle- 8**

**Elizabeth Wave- 5**

**Kaleb Sario- 11**

**Reef Grandine- 5**

**Seth Green- 4**

**Catie Gates- 10**

**Zephyr Kane- 7**

**Riley Rynne- 7**

**Roranicus Mcknight- 6**

**Levi Juno- 11**

I take a deep breath. A six is pretty decent. It's not high enough to be a target but not low enough to be considered weak. I roll my eyes playfully at Levi, "An eleven is totally something to go pout about." She sticks her tongue out at me. After our prep crews ask how it went I wander out into the hall, looking for my alliance. I go down a floor to get Zephyr then we both go down to the third floor to get Paxton. The elevator dings open to Paxton. "Well hello Sir Nine," I greet him. "So how did you get a nine?"

A mischievous grin flits across his face. He then gives us the run-down on his session. Zephyr lets out a low whistle. I just gape at Paxton. Pranking Maisa and the instructors was one thing but the gamemakers? "Well they deserved it. They kill twenty-three innocent children a year. Plus I haven't pranked in forever."

"Since yesterday,' I point out.

"No," Zephyr points out, "remember in the morning he put a fake rat in the kitchen."

Paxton shrugs, "They're going to make the last days of my life ten times worse than it would have been. But it was totally worth it. Now I just have to watch my back for Craner." Paxton then lets out a huge breath and slides down the wall. He rests his fore-head on his knee. "I may be a huge danger to you guys. So if you want to leave me then give me the heads up and tell me now."

I cock my head at Paxton. "What are you talking about bro? This is the _power_ alliance. You're the funniest guy I know, my best friend, I won't leave you."

We look to Zephyr, "Same here. I'll stick this out." Paxton smiles at us.

"This calls for the naming of the power alliance," Paxton says.

"The uni-ostriches," I blurt out.

"Why of course," Paxton says.

"What's a uni-ostrich?" asks Zephyr.

"It has the head of a unicorn but the body of an ostrich."

"Awesome, the uni-ostriches."

"From now and until forever this power alliance is dubbed the uni-ostrichs."

**Well I hoped you loved it.**

**D1**

**Maisa Knock (12) - A 12 year old career who think she can win hands down.**

**Shase Midnight (15) – He is a fairly nice adoptee.**

**D2**

**Dot Bridey (16) - She is an airhead but a strong experienced career. **

**Rio Averey (15) – He laughs at people's pain. But has a soft side for certain people.**

**D3**

**Paxton Boyd (17) – He is a prankster.**

**Raven Ashere (17) – She is shy.**

**D4**

**Naughty Bennard (17) - Sarcastic and has strong opinions. Has divorced parents and a suckish family. **

**Nautilus Grey (18) – He is very chill.**

**D5 **

**Palmer Eckermin (12) – She is feisty with a sweet side.**

**Raidon Blade (17) - D5's personal career.**

**D6 **

**Reed Bower- He is sarcastic and is not loyal.**

**Maggie Hoffman-She is funny, tom-boy and can get very jealous. Her boyfriend is Reed.**

**D7**

**Cecelia Bennett (15) - She is very smart and hardworking but can be a bossy know-it-all.**

**Aiden Carver (14) - He is shy and sensitive.**

**D8**

**Elizabeth Wave (15) – She is bubbly on the outside depressed on the inside. **

**Rupert Eagle (13) – He is very bold and tough. **

**D9 **

**Reef Grandine (16) – She hates to see suffering, opinionated. She moved from D4 to D9 when her mom died. **

**Kaleb Sario (17) – He enjoys the games. He likes to be alone. **

**D10**

**Seth Green (13) - He is friendly, curious and witty.**

**Catie Gates (12) - She is a daredevil.**

**D11**

**Riley Rynne (16) - Is a great actress. She seems strong and confident while in reality she is scared and insecure.**

**Zephyr Kane (13) - is quiet and mysterious. He rarely talks. He does what he needs to survive but is actually a caring person.**

**D12**

**Levi Juno (16) – She is snarky and mean to people she doesn't know, but once she gets to know someone and likes them she is nice. She is like a rock covered marshmallow. **

**Roranicus McKnight (18) – He is very outgoing, loud and energetic. **


	20. Interviews: Who's Excited for Tomorrow

**The interviews are so hard and tedious to write. It all melds into the same thing. But I kept it interesting and hope you love it!**

**Omarad's POV (a Capitol dude who is watching).**

Jorge, the interviewer, struts out on the stage. I clap enthusiastically. After a short introduction he called Maisa Knock to the stage. She looked like a doll with her bright red lips, golden curls and pink sailor dress. She beams at the crowd and curtsies. The crowd roars. Maisa runs to Jorge and gives him a huge hug. Then with a big smile she sits. "So Miss Cutie-pie Maisa, how are you feeling?

Maisa flashes us a smile. In a girly voice she says, "I'm great. I love it here. Everyone's so sweet."

"Not as sweet as you."

"Oh I'm not sure about that Jorge, everyone is so supportive and don't forget fashionable," she adds. A laugh comes to me.

"So we saw you at the reapings and parade, we know you're a tough competitor."

"Oh, only when I have to be, I'm actually a very kind person," she says. At that I see all of the tributes roll their eyes, I stick my tongue out at them, they're just jealous of the incredibly sweet Maisa. "But don't let that ever make you doubt me, when the times call for being strong I'm your girl." I smile at Maisa; she'll get a lot of sponsors. Jorge asks a few more questions before the buzzer rings and Maisa skips back to her seat.

Shase hops up and takes Maisa's place on stage. He claps Jorge and the back before he sits. "I'm so excited to be here right now," he says.

"Oh we're more excited to have you here."

"What are you talking about, I'm way more excited to be here than you are to have me," Shase counters. I laugh at his wit, so does the rest of the crowd. As the time goes on I decide I really like Shase. He's friendly and funny. Everyone claps for him as he takes his seat.

"Give a hand for District One folks. And now please welcome to the stage Dot Bridey," Jorge calls out. She is wearing a tight short black dress that is extremely scandalous. She struts to her chair in black stilettos. I, along with the rest of the men, give out a long wolf-whistle. She's really sexy. I look over at the purple chick sitting next to me. She crosses her arms over her humongous boobs as if they weren't already big enough. She then sticks her lip out in a pout. She's clearly jealous of the attention Dot is getting. I ignore her and focus my attention on Dot. She sits down. She looks like she's having problems with her revealing attire. She is tugging at the end of her dress trying to make it cover her butt when she sits down but it's to no avail. There are some more cat-calls but as soon as the girl opens her mouth we all wish she never did, we respected her much more when she was silent. "So Dot you look fabulous tonight, do you like it?"

The girl cocks her head and furrows her eyebrows. There is an insanely long pause before she answers. "Dot do like it. Me thinks I pretty."

Jaws drop open at the girl's stupidity. It becomes very clear why she is showing that wretched cleavage tonight. Her prep team thought it would make us forget about how incredibly stupid she is. It seems like a thousand more stupid things come out of her mouth. The only acceptable thing she said was "Dot kill." After an eternity the slut returned to her seat. I have no idea how the girl got a nine in training.

"Riomulus Averey," Jorge calls. There is a blur then we hear the sound of crashing chairs. We then noticed that Riomulus had tackled Jorge and was now proceeding to beat his head into the ground. Peacekeepers that we keep handy for this reason quickly a restrain Riomulus. They drag the two to separate sides of the stage.

"Rio how many freaking times do you have to do this?" screams his mentor that runs to help the Peacekeepers. "It's really getting old." He disappears off the stage with the restrained Rio and the Peacekeepers.

"There will be a short intermission," calls a lady with an earpiece and clip-board. She then scuttles off of the stage. I let out a low whistle. That kid is a huge threat. I'm surely going to sponsor him. He's a killer. A cleaning crew rush onto the stage. One starts mopping Jorge's blood and the other fixes the chairs. In a few moments Jorge stumbles back to his chair with a bloody bandage wrapped around his head. Following him comes out Rio who has a Peacekeeper watching his every move. He scowls at Jorge.

"The name's Rio," he snarls.

Jorge takes his chair and scoots it as far away as possible from Rio. His hands grip the arms of the chair so hard his knuckles are white. He is also twitching and pale from the scare. After a deep breath Jorge starts the interview. He asks questions that end up with an answer involving Rio's masculinity. But then a question comes that is not like the others. "How is your family back home?"

Rio's features soften and his eyes glisten. There is a smile on his face as he talks. "My sister, Sol, is the sweetest being on earth. I love her with all my heart. And Lendon and Bwena are like my family too. I love them all so much." But then the nice Rio fades. "If anyone comes near them I swear I will end you. I'll whip you so hard you'll be the best whipped cream there ever was!" With that Rio stomps away. There is silence for a while. Everyone is terrified but love the boy for it.

"Raven Ashere," the still shaken Jorge calls. Raven blushes deeply then walks to the stage. When she sits she nervously taps her foot and wrings her hands. "Raven let me just say for all of us, you looked gorgeous in the parade."

Without a surprise for us, Raven blushes. "T-th-thank y-you," she stutters nervously. She then clears her throat and takes a deep breath.

"Are you nervous? You sounded nervous."

Raven grimaces before she answers, "I'm sorry for stuttering. Honestly, I'm terrified in front of crowds." I 'aw' with sympathy. The sweet girl answers more questions in the same sweet yet shy manner. But then at the last question she gains a bit of confidence. "I'm usually the girl who sits in the corner and doesn't speak but when my life is in danger, I'm up and ready like a puma." She says. We cheer for her temporary confidence.

"Please welcome to the stage, every teacher's worst nightmare, Paxton Boyd," Jorge says as he stands to greet the tribute. Paxton grins at us wickedly and winks.

"Hey J-man," he says as he gives Jorge a bro-hug. He then plops onto the chair and rests with his feet propped up and his hands crossed behind his head. Jorge chuckles and tries to plop into his chair to mimic Paxton. He hits the chair hard. The back of the chair goes flying off and Jorge falls off backwards. Paxton starts laughing and he is soon followed by me and the rest of the crowd. This kid is hilarious! While the rest of us continue to laugh Paxton gets up and easily lifts Jorge off the ground and into the unbroken chair. "Sorry bro, the chance was too good to pass up." With that he pushes the crumbled remains of Jorge's chair and takes a seat on the ground. Paxton smiles goofily at us and we roar with laughter. Jorge's face turns purple with anger. He clenches his fists trying to control himself. He then starts jabbing the buzzer light that signals the end of the interview. After a while of him just doing this the lady with the clipboard comes out and presses a huge button on the side. The buzzer sounds. "Adios," Paxton says and then he returns to his seat. The chair is quickly replaced and so is Paxton's spot on the stage, Naughty takes it.

Naughty looks wonderful. Her silvery-blue dress pools around her and gives off the illusion of rippling water. She is adorned with silver jewelry and her hair is in an elegant braid with diamonds weaved into it. The crowd 'ohhs and awws' myself included. She twirls around in her dress as a response. She smoothes her elegant gown and sits down. But what came out of her mouth disgraced the gown, it was started as funny and sarcastic but then we Capitol watchers saw that she was one of those horrible anti-games tributes.

"Let's see here," she smiles,"tomorrow morning it's going to be a beautiful day. Right?" We nod in agreement at the statement. "I'll be getting into a _fabulously _fashionable get-up designed by gamemakers. Oh, joy. Then I'll be thrown in an arena and get maliciously killed," she sighs heavily. Then she turns to the line of tributes. "Who else is totally looking forward to tomorrow?" She smiles sadly. She then points to me, the whole audience. "I guess our friends here are." I scowl and start screaming at the girl. She should be honored to go into the games. Naughty is quickly escorted off the stage.

Nautilus comes to the stage. His outfit matches Naughty's but his words do not. Instead of being utterly horrible like Naughty, Nautilus is cool and likeable. Naughty should be a lot more like him.

Palmer comes to the stage; she cools the remaining tension by being sweet and adorable. She talks a lot about her allies, Raven, Reed and Elizabeth. The audience decides we like their alliance a lot, the sweet girls. She ends her interview with a powerful statement. "Loving someone means that you could do anything for them. Truly loving someone means you _will_ do anything for them. And I love my alliance and will protect them at all costs." We clap at her love and bravery, what a sweet girl.

The mood is changed dramatically when Raidon takes the stage. He looks mean and tough. "So Raidon, what do you hope the arena will be like?" Jorge asks.

I notice a deep scowl that is permanently etched on Raidon's face; he seems like a tough opponent. "It doesn't matter what the arena is like I'll win no matter what."

Jorge nods approvingly. "If you are so certain you are going to win, what is your strategy?"

Raidon grunts. "One simple word: kill."

"Would you like to expand?" Jorge presses.

"Kill everything in sight."

"Okay Raidon, the killing-machine. We have one last question we are all dying to know. How did you get that eleven as your training score?"

He leaves us with a hanger. "That's for me to know and you to find out." On that ominous note the buzzer rings and he goes to his seat.

"Okay since we adore the Raggie thing the gamemakers gave me permission to let them do the interview together!" Maggie stands and gives Reed her hand. They walk to the stage together. Seeing that there was only one chair Maggie sat in Reed's lap and rested her head on his shoulder. They are so dang cute. An awwww erupts through the crowd. "So how long have you been dating?"

"I've been friends with Reed since I was born but we only started dating about a year ago," Maggie answers.

"How cute!" squeals Jorge. "Reed did you volunteer to protect Maggie?"

"Yes," answered Reed while still looking intently at Maggie, "I couldn't bear for her to get killed so I'm going to protect her."

"Oh sure, Reed, believe what you want. Everyone knows I'm going to be the one doing the protecting," Maggie adds. Reed laughs and tweaks her nose. Jorge asks more questions and the couple seems cuter each passing second.

"Last question. What's the first thing you both noticed about each other that made you fall in love?"

"Oh that's a hard question, there are so many things I love about Maggie," Reed says. After a moment's thought he answered. "Maggie is gorgeous no matter how much she tries not to be."

Maggie beamed. "One thing I like about Reed is he's really funny. He can make me laugh at any time." With one last approval of their cuteness from the crowd they went back to their seats with their hands intertwined.

Cecelia Bennit came to the stage. Once she began her interview I was awed. Holy crap that girl was smart. She answered questions carefully and used huge words that wouldn't be in any normal person's vocabulary. I find out that she excels and loves school and loves reading, new experiences and gaining knowledge. She will become a role-model to all the Capitol girls. I come to the conclusion that Cecelia is the exact opposite of Dot.

Like every good thing should, mystery was added to the night with Aiden's interview. He kept staring off into the distance at something no one could see and answered in an ominous tone. And to leave us at a cliff-hanger his last answer was, "Now if I told you that, it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?"

Elizabeth walked to the stage looking cute and flirty with her rainbow dress. Her answers proved that cute and flirty was her angle. She smiled at the crowd, "I'm going into that arena as a pretty nobody. I'll be coming out as victor- with blood on my hands, dirt in my hair and a smile on my face." I saw then that she was very confident and would make it far.

Jorge smiled and welcomed Rupert to the stage. "Now Rupert you look really confident but how do you feel?"

"I'm itching to get these games done with so I can go back home," he replies. I raise my eyebrows. That kind of sounded anti-games but I shouldn't judge when he hasn't revealed his true side yet.

"Do you think you have a good chance?"

"That's a stupid question. Of course I have a chance; you're talking to the future victor of the 87th Hunger Games." With a couple more bold answers that the boy didn't think about how people would take it, his interview ended. And not a moment too soon. If that boy would have talked any longer he would have unintentionally insulted everyone he knows on live television. Anything that comes to his mind is said.

Reef takes the stage with her thousands of compliments. I think she is the nicest person known to man-kind. "Tonight's been lovely. Everyone has had such amazing interviews," she tells us. I find myself loving the girl as she compliments us until the buzzer rings. I sigh to see her go.

When Kaleb takes the stage there is fearful silence. They are scared from the strong killer on the stage. A killer who got an eleven in training scores. But then the silence got more awkward because Kaleb let the interviewer do the talking. The only time we got more than a yes, no or a grunt was when Jorge asked him if he had a girlfriend. "All the girls in my District are air-headed sluts. No offense Reef." And that was basically the only time he talked.

Catie's interview proved she was a fun girl. She had us constantly laughing at her comments. There was one time I couldn't breathe I was laughing so hard. I was sad to see her interview end.

Seth comes to the stage clad in a bright green suit. I like his style. "So Seth, I hear you and Rupert are in an alliance but sources tell me that you are the brains of the operation."

Rupert shouts something with an angry look on his face and Seth laughs. "I'm very smart but Rupert is very important to the alliance too. It helps to know a second opinion and have someone to watch your back, so we are equal. Well, kind of."

"Hey," Rupert angrily calls.

"Sorry Rup, you know I'm kidding with you."

Riley came to the stage next. She was very flirty but she certainly didn't need to be because she was absolutely gorgeous. "How do you like the Capitol?" Jorge asks.

"It's beautiful. The people, food, sights and don't forget the showers are amazing. I wish I could live here, it sucks back home," Riley says.

"Speaking of loving the people, have you seen any dashing Capitol men around?"

Riley giggles, "I've seen too many to count." I think hard, could that Capitol man be me? Hopefully it is. I'm still wondering about that when Zephyr takes her place on the stage. Tears stung my eyes as Zephyr told of his tragic life. The story of the orphanage kids and him barely scraping by. But there is hope to his story too. He assures us that he is a tough opponent and will last a long time. And I believe him he's muscular and athletic. He should have no trouble surviving.

"Thank you Zephyr. We'd now like to bring Miss Eleven, Levi Juno!" Jorge calls. She comes to the stage looking like a goddess with her white Grecian-styled dress. She's certainly as powerful and as beautiful as one. "So Levi how did you get that great score of eleven?"

"That's a really, really, really long story so let's cut I'm cutting it short and saying hard work and dedication."

"Do you have a favorite weapon?"

"Oh I can efficiently handle anything," she grins wickedly. "From my fists all the way down the spectrum to explosives. Oh explosives," she sighs, "You know, they say there are very few problems in this world that cannot be solved by a large amount of explosives. To that I say amen!"

We cheer for her while she returns to her seat and Roranicus goes to the stage. Roranicus nicely ties up the night with his humor. "Roranicus you are quite the funny guy. I hear you are alliance with Paxton, do you two have anything hilarious planned in the future?" Jorge asks. Though he clenches his fists and turns bitter at his own mention of Paxton.

Roranicus starts laughing, "Many things. You'll just have to stay tuned and sponsor us." I nod my head, I certainly will. I also notice that he is experienced with conning seeing as that's what he just did to us. But its okay I was going to sponsor him anyway. We wildly clap for him as he leaves. Jorge gives a recap and a closing. Tears roll down my cheeks when it is over. I love the interviews. Then I remind myself to be happy. Tomorrow is the best part, the blood-bath of the Hunger Games.

**Duh, duh, duuunnn. I hope you loved it and will review. **

**D1**

**Maisa Knock (12) - A 12 year old career who think she can win hands down.**

**Shase Midnight (15) – He is a fairly nice adoptee.**

**D2**

**Dot Bridey (16) - She is an airhead but a strong experienced career. **

**Rio Averey (15) – He laughs at people's pain. But has a soft side for certain people.**

**D3**

**Paxton Boyd (17) – He is a prankster.**

**Raven Ashere (17) – She is shy.**

**D4**

**Naughty Bennard (17) - Sarcastic and has strong opinions. Has divorced parents and a suckish family. **

**Nautilus Grey (18) – He is very chill.**

**D5 **

**Palmer Eckermin (12) – She is feisty with a sweet side.**

**Raidon Blade (17) - D5's personal career.**

**D6 **

**Reed Bower- He is sarcastic and is not loyal.**

**Maggie Hoffman-She is funny, tom-boy and can get very jealous. Her boyfriend is Reed.**

**D7**

**Cecelia Bennett (15) - She is very smart and hardworking but can be a bossy know-it-all.**

**Aiden Carver (14) - He is shy and sensitive.**

**D8**

**Elizabeth Wave (15) – She is bubbly on the outside depressed on the inside. **

**Rupert Eagle (13) – He is very bold and tough. **

**D9 **

**Reef Grandine (16) – She hates to see suffering, opinionated. She moved from D4 to D9 when her mom died. **

**Kaleb Sario (17) – He enjoys the games. He likes to be alone. **

**D10**

**Seth Green (13) - He is friendly, curious and witty.**

**Catie Gates (12) - She is a daredevil.**

**D11**

**Riley Rynne (16) - Is a great actress. She seems strong and confident while in reality she is scared and insecure.**

**Zephyr Kane (13) - is quiet and mysterious. He rarely talks. He does what he needs to survive but is actually a caring person.**

**D12**

**Levi Juno (16) – She is snarky and mean to people she doesn't know, but once she gets to know someone and likes them she is nice. She is like a rock covered marshmallow. **

**Roranicus McKnight (18) – He is very outgoing, loud and energetic. **


	21. Chapter 21: Fear

**Palmer Ekermin's POV**

Last night was the worst night in my life. My heart was pounding, sweat covered me and I was plagued by fear. I don't even remember going to sleep. I just remember rolling around clamping my eyes shut, desperately trying to get some sleep. Hopefully my allies fared better than I did. But the funny thing is I'm not tired this morning. I'm too scared to be tired.

As soon as the sun rose my stylists knocked softly at my door. "We're so excited for you. The games should be so much fun!" chirped one of my stylists. With that they started working. It was simple, no makeup or anything. They just tightly braided my long hair so it wouldn't get in my eyes during the games. Then they showed me the games outfit. They seemed kind of disgusted by it. It wasn't fashionable and had no sparkles, so of course those shallow beings were upset. But I smiled; it seemed sturdy and helpful for the games. It was all one light grey shade. The pants were tucked into some combat boots and had loads of pockets. Around the waist was a utility belt with empty sections, pockets and holes for supplies to go in. The only thing that was already provided on the belt was a pair of fingerless leather gloves. They were to replace the complete leather gloves that were already on my hands. I pulled on the hoodie and the games uniform was complete. The stylists and I walked together to breakfast. I stayed solemn but they chattered about how excited they were for the games, more accurately my death. Raidon came in the dining room a couple minutes after us. His outfit was exactly the same as mine just a darker shade of grey. He wore a huge grin on his face. He inhaled his food when I couldn't stomach mine. He was excited to kill and I was terrified. Raidon left as soon as he came, eager for the games to start. Once I managed to eat a little of my food my prep team escorted me down the hall. A Capitol nurse came to me and injected the tracker into my arm. I yelped at the sting. When I was still nursing the sore spot on my arm I was led to a hovercraft to transport me to the arena. It was pure torture in there. I had to wait in suspense for an half an hour before getting to the arena. As soon as we landed attendants came and prepped me, told me to wait until the gong to leave the platform. I nodded too scared to speak. I was then roughly shoved into a tube. My heart pounded even harder as it rose. I gasped when I saw the arena.

**I left you hanging there but no need to fear the first day of the games will be out later today. Review!**

**D1**

**Maisa Knock (12) - A 12 year old career who think she can win hands down.**

**Shase Midnight (15) – He is a fairly nice adoptee.**

**D2**

**Dot Bridey (16) - She is an airhead but a strong experienced career. **

**Rio Averey (15) – He laughs at people's pain. But has a soft side for certain people.**

**D3**

**Paxton Boyd (17) – He is a prankster.**

**Raven Ashere (17) – She is shy.**

**D4**

**Naughty Bennard (17) - Sarcastic and has strong opinions. Has divorced parents and a suckish family. **

**Nautilus Grey (18) – He is very chill.**

**D5 **

**Palmer Eckermin (12) – She is feisty with a sweet side.**

**Raidon Blade (17) - D5's personal career.**

**D6 **

**Reed Bower- He is sarcastic and is not loyal.**

**Maggie Hoffman-She is funny, tom-boy and can get very jealous. Her boyfriend is Reed.**

**D7**

**Cecelia Bennett (15) - She is very smart and hardworking but can be a bossy know-it-all.**

**Aiden Carver (14) - He is shy and sensitive.**

**D8**

**Elizabeth Wave (15) – She is bubbly on the outside depressed on the inside. **

**Rupert Eagle (13) – He is very bold and tough. **

**D9 **

**Reef Grandine (16) – She hates to see suffering, opinionated. She moved from D4 to D9 when her mom died. **

**Kaleb Sario (17) – He enjoys the games. He likes to be alone. **

**D10**

**Seth Green (13) - He is friendly, curious and witty.**

**Catie Gates (12) - She is a daredevil.**

**D11**

**Riley Rynne (16) - Is a great actress. She seems strong and confident while in reality she is scared and insecure.**

**Zephyr Kane (13) - is quiet and mysterious. He rarely talks. He does what he needs to survive but is actually a caring person.**

**D12**

**Levi Juno (16) – She is snarky and mean to people she doesn't know, but once she gets to know someone and likes them she is nice. She is like a rock covered marshmallow. **

**Roranicus McKnight (18) – He is very outgoing, loud and energetic. **


	22. Chapter 22: Bloodbath: AHHHHH

**The chapter you have all been waiting for is finally here. Yah! **

**Catie Gate's POV**

When my platform reaches ground level something clicks and my tubes slides away, now leaving me to the mercy of the Games. I blink a couple times, trying to believe my eyes. The arena's landscape doesn't look natural, nor manmade. It looks a mix between the two. I gulp, it looks solemn and apolitical. Ashes dance on a breeze in the smoggy air. The ground is completely black, covered in only ashes. But there are huge mechanical contraptions scattered all around. I wrinkle my nose, the place smells burnt. But I guess that's because it is. There are a ton of trees all around but they are not alive. They are the burnt out skeleton of what used to be a thriving tree. Smoke clogs the already polluted air. It comes from blazing fires that seemed to be contained in certain areas. There are decrepit buildings off in the distance, one option of a hiding place. Everything is dull except for the gleaming cornucopia our platforms are circling. After examining my options of the arena I try to prep myself. I bounce on the balls of my feet and clear my mind. "BONG!" the gong rings and I leap off of my platform. The ashes crunch beneath my feet. I run as fast as I can. When I reach the cornucopia I scoop up a bag and continue running. I take cover by some nearby dead trees. From there I regroup and look at the cornucopia to see if I want to make a second run for some good supplies. I see lots of groups fighting and bodies litter the ground. I see a few figures disappear behind the line of trees. I see a corpse holding a gleaming knife. I run to it and rip it out of the limp hands before disappearing behind the trees again. Now I was armed and had a pack of undiscovered supplies. I look out to the bloodbath again. Rupert is in a hard-core battle with Rio. None of them seem to be gaining the upper hand. Rupert backs Rio up to the side of the cornucopia but Rio doesn't notice. But Rupert does. He strikes but only manages to disarm Rio. But Rio smirks. Rupert looks confused, Rio took this advantage. In a flash a knife was in Rio's hand but before Rupert could react it was flying through the air. I gasp, expecting it to hit my wanted ally but instead it flies past him and hits Seth, who was unnoticed and collecting supplies, in the chest. A scream rips from Rupert's throat. His ally is dead. With Rupert turned Rio barrels past him to go hunt down some more tributes. Rupert runs to Seth and kneels next to him holding his hand. Now I guess I have to go save Rupert if I ever want an ally. I run faster than I ever have before to the bloodbath. I grab Rupert under the armpits and hurl us both over the tail of the cornucopia. As I scramble up I hear a knife clang the side of the cornucopia, where we both were a second ago. Rupert is scared and confused. Tears of anger and sadness drip down his face. "We need to run," I hiss at him snapping him back to his sense. I grab his hand and we run behind the cover off the trees and farther still, trying to space ourselves from the bloodbath.

**Riley Rynne's POV**

As the gong sounded I took off running. Chanting over and over the word: _survive_. _Survive, survive, survive. _I run to the cornucopia and pick up a sword. "Hey babe," someone calls out. I whip around to face the voice. It's Raidon. A smirk spreads across his tan face as he unsheathes two swords. I cringe at the sound. He blows me a kiss then charges, but I am there to meet him. I parry his blow, grunting at his sheer strength. _Survive, survive, survive, _I chant. He comes for a second attack. I block it again._ Survive_. He goes for a third attack. _Survive_. I parry but it's a little slower than last time. _Survive_. He strikes with more force. _Survive_. I jab at him and he jumps back. I managed to give him a small cut above his elbow. _Survive_. Anger overtakes Raidon. _Survive_. He comes at me with a flurry of blows. _Survive_. One nicks my shoulder. _Survive_. I scream at the pain. _Survive_. But while I'm distracted he strikes again and lopes off my arm. _Survive_. I tumble to the ground and all I can see is red. I clamp my eyes shut. I don't want to see red anymore. It hurts. I want to go home. I try to hold on continue my chant but Raidon's still slashing me. _Survive_. I'm determined to continue, at the very least my chant. _Survive_. But with each time it grows weaker. _Survive, survive, survive_. There is a final sharp pain before everything goes black. The last thought that ever came to me was _survive_.

**Naughty Bennard's POV**

Nautilus and I run out together. We're district partners until the very end. We run to the cornucopia. We'd have a better chance with a weapon. Once we make it to the weapons unscathed we make a great find. We find two tridents, one for each of us. We are about to run away when I see something out of the corner of my eye. "NAUTILUS," I scream, desperate to save him. But it's too late. Maisa jumps off of the cornucopia.

She brings an axe down as she lands screaming, "YOU SHOULD HAVE JOINED THE CARRERS WHILE YOU HAD THE CHANCE!" Nautilus's head falls to the ground. A look of surprise is still on his face. I scream but I have good enough judgment to just leave him there. He would have wanted me to survive. I take off running. Desperation and fear power me; I have more energy than I ever had before. But then I remember Maisa. _Oh crap! _I hit the ground just as the axe whizzes over me. I roll to my feet running faster so I won't have to face the wrath of Maisa. I hurdle over a log and past the first row of trees. But I won't stop running. I run for what seems like hours until all is silent. I burrow into the hollow of a burnt out tree. Sobs wrack my body. Nautilus is gone.

**Cecelia Bennett's POV**

I plant the strategy in my head and prepare to move. I leap off my platform when the gong rings. While still running I reach down and scoop up a backpack. I continue and run far away to find a suitable camp. I'm not stupid enough to go to the cornucopia and add my corpse to the pile of dead. I'm going to survive.

**Reef Grandine's POV**

I sprint to where I see my alliance already gathered. Raven has a pack but we need a lot more if we are going to last. We see a pile of glittering knives and run over. Raven and I are gathering the knives while Palmer and Elizabeth watch out for trouble. Once I have all the knives secured in my belt I look to Palmer to see if it's okay to run. She nods to me but then I see her body stiffen and fear fill up her eyes. Raven gets up but I stay down. Palmer shrieks and jumps in front of Elizabeth. An arrow whistles through the air and pierces Palmer's neck. She's dead before she hits the ground. Elizabeth sobs and grabs Palmer's hand. "No, no, no," she cries. I shove the frozen Raven, we need to get cover. An arrow buries itself in her thigh. It's not a fatal shot. She's lucky I shoved her otherwise the arrow would've hit home. She falls to the ground with a scream. I duck down and see that it was Dot shooting at us. With one ally dead and the others in hysterics I have to take control.

Tears pour down my face but I have to be reasonable. "Raven start for the trees," I snap. She starts hobble-running away. "Elizabeth we have to leave."

"NO!" she screams. "Palmer died for us. I'm not leaving her."

"We need to go," I say sterner this time. Elizabeth shakes her head furiously. "She's gone. We need to leave NOW!" Elizabeth shakes her head again. An arrow lands a few inches from where I'm crouching. Dot's getting close. If we don't leave in soon we're goners. "Palmer died to save you. If we stay she will have died for nothing! Don't let her death be in vain. We need to go NOW!" I scream. Elizabeth's teary eyes harden. She grabs my hand and yanks me off the ground. She's running with fierce determination dragging me with her. We pound past the trees. As we pass Raven I grab her hand and start dragging her along. Elizabeth runs without tiring for what seemed like forever. Raven and I were just dragged along for the ride. Raven stumbles after a good mile and Elizabeth carries her at a fast walk. I being exhausted, follow behind them. A while later Elizabeth is panting but she walks past a final layer of trees and we see a run-down building. We go inside and close the rickety door behind us. Elizabeth gently lays Raven down on a table. Raven is alert but sweat is beaded all over her and her left leg is dyed red with blood. Elizabeth looks through the room for anything useful to help Raven. I instruct Raven to put pressure on her wound. She winces when she touches her thigh but dutifully applies pressure. I search the pack for help. I didn't bother looking at the food, just for medical supplies to help Raven. The best I find is an extra games outfit and a water bottle. I call for Elizabeth to help me. I grab the extra shirt and rip it into strips. Elizabeth runs down and I tell her to comfort Raven while I clean the wound with the water. Elizabeth then holds Raven's leg and I pull the arrow out. Raven screams bloody murder. Elizabeth quickly holds a strip of the shirt to where the arrow was. I tie a strip around Raven's thigh and use the arrow for the tourniquet. We comfort the pained Raven. After she stops screaming we all lay down to rest. Four canons boom. Raven, Elizabeth and I just survived the bloodbath. If only Palmer was luckier.

**Shase Midnight's POV**

"Only freaking four!" Maisa screams. "More should be dead. This is pathetic!" I cringe. She is mostly directing her anger at me because I'm the only career who didn't kill someone. Rio walks to me and smiles. He has been getting friendlier lately.

"Don't worry about Maisa; she's just blowing off steam. She's crazy like that you know," Rio says. I laugh and we crack more jokes behind Maisa's back.

"Don't worry Maisa," Raidon smirks. "There's still a lot more daylight. It's only noon. We could start the hunt soon. Plus, even if we don't there will be more to kill later."

Maisa smiles wickedly. "Good point, Raidon."

**Duh, duh,duhhhhhh! Well I hope you guys loved it. You cannot believe how hard it was to choose who was going to die. All the characters were just too awesome. So after a ton of consideration I choose deaths on who would develop the story more and if they reviewed. I tried to keep the personalities different. So even if your tribute is dead PLEASE continue reading. You can maybe see the person who killed your tribute die. But anyways I hope you enjoyed it and will review.**

**A Tribute to the Dead**

**Nautilus Grey- Nautilus's head was chopped off by and enraged Maisa. I really liked Nautilus and am sad to see him go but someone who rejected the careers needed to die and I have plans for Naughty, muwahahah.**

**Palmer Eckermin- Palmer had an arrow to the throat when she blocked it from killing Elizabeth. She was great too but with the tribute form quote and what she said in interviews her death was to valiant to pass up.**

**Seth Green- Rio killed him with a throwing knife. He was cool too. He died to enrich the plot.**

**Riley Rynne- She was killed by Raidon in a duel to the death. She was a great character so she got an epic death.**

**So now the recap won't have the dead tributes on it anymore.**

**D1**

**Maisa Knock (12) - A 12 year old career who think she can win hands down.**

**Shase Midnight (15) – He is a fairly nice adoptee.**

**D2**

**Dot Bridey (16) - She is an airhead but a strong experienced career. **

**Rio Averey (15) – He laughs at people's pain. But has a soft side for certain people.**

**D3**

**Paxton Boyd (17) – He is a prankster.**

**Raven Ashere (17) – She is shy.**

**D4**

**Naughty Bennard (17) - Sarcastic and has strong opinions. Has divorced parents and a suckish family. **

**D5 **

**Raidon Blade (17) - D5's personal career.**

**D6 **

**Reed Bower- He is sarcastic and is not loyal.**

**Maggie Hoffman-She is funny, tom-boy and can get very jealous. Her boyfriend is Reed.**

**D7**

**Cecelia Bennett (15) - She is very smart and hardworking but can be a bossy know-it-all.**

**Aiden Carver (14) - He is shy and sensitive.**

**D8**

**Elizabeth Wave (15) – She is bubbly on the outside depressed on the inside. **

**Rupert Eagle (13) – He is very bold and tough. **

**D9 **

**Reef Grandine (16) – She hates to see suffering, opinionated. She moved from D4 to D9 when her mom died. **

**Kaleb Sario (17) – He enjoys the games. He likes to be alone. **

**D10**

**Catie Gates (12) - She is a daredevil.**

**D11**

**Zephyr Kane (13) - is quiet and mysterious. He rarely talks. He does what he needs to survive but is actually a caring person.**

**D12**

**Levi Juno (16) – She is snarky and mean to people she doesn't know, but once she gets to know someone and likes them she is nice. She is like a rock covered marshmallow. **

**Roranicus McKnight (18) – He is very outgoing, loud and energetic. **


	23. Chapter 23: Run

**Enjoy and review!**

**Roranicus McKnight's POV**

As soon as the gong went off I sprinted in the opposite direction of the cornucopia. Paxton followed me. Paxton shimmied up the burnt out tree. It didn't matter if we were seen now because everyone was much more interested in surviving the bloodbath. He was watching Zephyr. Zephyr had told us about how he used to steal food from the orchards back in his District. He also told us of the 'West Wind's' swiftness. "Faster, Zeph, faster," says Paxton anxiously. I crane my neck to try to see what is happening. "ROCK!" yells Paxton. I panic and it doesn't register in my brain at first. "ROCK!" Paxton yells again. I find a fist-sized stone and toss it to Paxton. He catches it with ease. He narrows his eyes and then chucks the rock.

"What's happening?" I ask Paxton. He fiercely shushes me before turning his head to see in all directions.

"Oh crap, crap. Run!" Paxton half climbs half jumps out of the tree. He then takes off running. Confused and frightened I decide to follow him. I hear pounding feet gaining on us. The crunch of ashes and an angry voice follow. A thousand more pounds of fear land on me, its Kaleb chasing us. The blood-thirsty Kaleb who got an eleven in training and even the careers were too scared of to ask him to join them. Paxton begins running in zigzags. I closely follow him. We occasionally turn around and start running the opposite direction but despite our attempts Kaleb is still on our tail. Paxton abruptly stops and I crash into him. I am about to yell at him for stopping but that's before I take in my surroundings. We are trapped between a wall of fire and Kaleb. Paxton stays as still as a statue even though I just rammed into him. He is paralyzed with fear. I whip around to face Kaleb. I'm unarmed, untrained and cornered but I won't go down without a fight. Kaleb, now knowing he has the upper hand, slowly emerges from the shadows. He has an ugly purple knot on his forehead. I guess that's what Paxton did with the rock. An ugly grin to match the ugly knot spreads across his face. He twirls his axe in the air and then lunges. I scream. Kaleb flies closer and closer. A rock flies through the air and hits Kaleb's head. He crumples to the ground. Tears fill my eyes. I fall to my knees thankful that I survived. Zephyr emerges from behind a tree. I run and hug him.

"I've never been so happy to see anyone in my life," I say. I then give him a huge hug.

"Well our plan worked. We would have surely got killed if we all went for supplies. And I would've died if you guys hadn't watched my back. Kaleb was about to kill me but then he got hit by a rock. It distracted him and gave me enough time to escape. He tore off towards you guys and I decided it was your turn to be saved," Zephyr explains. I gape; it's the most he has ever talked. But my surprise was cut short by a groan, Kaleb was stirring. I year Paxton yelp, he's snapped out of his cornered phase. He grabs our arms and drags us as far away from Kaleb we could get.

When we decided it was around noon we took a seat on the ashy ground and look at the supplies Zephyr gathered. He managed to get two packs, a canteen, a sword and a knife. Inside the packs there is a sleeping bag, a water bottle, some dried fruit and a sling-shot. We ration some of the fruit and Zephyr leaves to search for any plant-life in this waste-land. Luckily the canteen was filled so we all get a couple swigs of it. We hear a crash and pop up, now ready to fight with our weapons. We tense as the noise disappears. Zephyr pops out of nowhere beaming. "Dude, you scared the crap out of me," says Paxton.

"Sorry, I got excited and made some noise. But look what I found," Zephyr says as he proudly displays what looks like a huge piece of crap. I give him a puzzled look. "It's ember-bloom. It's a rare fruit. Its seeds wait in something similar to a pine cone but it only opens and releases the seeds when it's exposed to fire. The result is this fruit." He eagerly tears off the crap-like exterior and inside it is a purple fruit with red flecks. He takes a huge bite of it and smiles. He tosses us each a couple of the strange fruits and we dig in. The fruit tastes really strange but not in a bad way. Exotically it tastes sweet and juicy but turns spicy where the flecks of red are. We finish the pile and beg Zephyr for more. He simply told us that he found them under a couple layers of ashes. He starts digging where he's at and after a little searching, pulls up another fruit. After we are stuffed with ember-bloom we start walking again. We only stop when the sun sets. Camp was set up in a burnt out hollow in a tree. We lay the two sleeping bags inside, the third person will take watch. When we are down setting up, we sit outside and fill our laps full of ember-blooms to eat while we watch the update from the bloodbath. A couple fruits later, a huge fire blazes far away, where the cornucopia is. It shoots higher and higher before leaving the ground and floating. The sky looks like a paper being burned. The flames soon turn to ashes and tumble away. It revealed the capitol seal. The anthem played before the faces lit up the sky. Nautilus is the first face. His face soon burns up. Behind it is Palmer's face. Two more faces appear, Seth and Riley. Paxton and Zephyr go inside the hollow, I get first shift tonight. I lean back and a morbid thought pops into my head. Four down, nineteen to go.

**Aiden Carver's POV **

I plop down on a crispy log. That's how everything is in this place. It's fried to a crisp. I wanted a forest but not a dead one. There are no plants to comfort me besides the dead ones, which I guess I'll be dead like them soon. All today I've been wandering around looking for provisions and a camp. I've been eating the same piece of bark all day. It's disgusting but edible though it's even harder to eat when it's burned. A pick up a decent sized rock and start scraping it on the log. I'm hoping to sharpen it enough to use for a weapon of some sort. My sharpening was interrupted by the faces in the sky. I avoided the bloodbath and survived. As a result of that I have made it through the first day of the Hunger Games.

**Rio Averey's POV**

Maisa blew a fuse when the canons sounded. I walked to Shase, I'm still wary of the boy but I think he's okay. Dot watches Maisa with concern on her face. She furrows her eyebrows and thinks hard, which I can tell she doesn't do very much. She opens her mouth to say something. "Please don't," I mutter. Shase laughs.

After a pause Dot begins. "Birdy shot me."

"Wait- what? A bird shot you," Shase asks.

Dot shakes her head furiously. "No. You wrong. Birdy shot me."

"That's just what you said Dot. There is no way a bird was smart enough to shoot you," Maisa says.

Dot thinks for a long time. Then she starts again. "Me shot Birdy."

"Great. Where is it? I'm starved," says Raidon.

Dot looks horrified. "Raidon ate peoples?" Maisa and Raidon start arguing with Dot. I watch Shase once I see he is deep in thought.

"People…. Bird, people, bird, person, bird. Hmmmm…..," Shase mumbles. He then says something I can't quite here. It sounds as if he's listing something. "Name, name, what was her name?" he says. Then I see something click in his eyes. "Raven! District three has a Raven this year." Maisa and Raidon look at him with confusion and Dot just spaces out. "Dot said she shot a bird. But obviously not an actual bird. And when Raidon said he wanted to eat it Dot freaked and said something about people. So she shot a person but she called it a bird. There's a girl named Raven and a raven is a bird. So she probably shot Raven."

"She's smart enough to know what a raven is?" Maisa asks.

Shase shrugs. "I guess she's a lot smarter than we thought she was." Maisa quickly grabs a sword and marches in the direction we saw Raven's alliance leave. Dot perks up at the prospect of a hunt and weapons and becomes more alert. We follow the footprints they left. I made sure to note when the footprints turned from three sets to two. After a while the girls we were tracking had become more careful and didn't leave footprints. Maisa curses. We backtrack a little and scout around. I walk back farther to where they lost a set of footprints. Maybe Raven died along the way and they left her. I search around and there is no body or signs. I move back to the footprints and look more closely. I see a splotch of blood. I run back to the rest of the careers.

"Follow the blood tracks," I tell them. We look and sure enough there is still a faint line of blood splattered. We have a trail. There will be death soon. But death can wait until tomorrow. We need to see the faces and energize for the approaching kill.

**I hope you enjoyed the rest of day one. Review.**

**D1**

**Maisa Knock (12) - A 12 year old career who think she can win hands down.**

**Shase Midnight (15) – He is a fairly nice adoptee.**

**D2**

**Dot Bridey (16) - She is an airhead but a strong experienced career. **

**Rio Averey (15) – He laughs at people's pain. But has a soft side for certain people.**

**D3**

**Paxton Boyd (17) – He is a prankster.**

**Raven Ashere (17) – She is shy.**

**D4**

**Naughty Bennard (17) - Sarcastic and has strong opinions. Has divorced parents and a suckish family. **

**D5 **

**Raidon Blade (17) - D5's personal career.**

**D6 **

**Reed Bower- He is sarcastic and is not loyal.**

**Maggie Hoffman-She is funny, tom-boy and can get very jealous. Her boyfriend is Reed.**

**D7**

**Cecelia Bennett (15) - She is very smart and hardworking but can be a bossy know-it-all.**

**Aiden Carver (14) - He is shy and sensitive.**

**D8**

**Elizabeth Wave (15) – She is bubbly on the outside depressed on the inside. **

**Rupert Eagle (13) – He is very bold and tough. **

**D9 **

**Reef Grandine (16) – She hates to see suffering, opinionated. She moved from D4 to D9 when her mom died. **

**Kaleb Sario (17) – He enjoys the games. He likes to be alone. **

**D10**

**Catie Gates (12) - She is a daredevil.**

**D11**

**Zephyr Kane (13) - is quiet and mysterious. He rarely talks. He does what he needs to survive but is actually a caring person.**

**D12**

**Levi Juno (16) – She is snarky and mean to people she doesn't know, but once she gets to know someone and likes them she is nice. She is like a rock covered marshmallow. **

**Roranicus McKnight (18) – He is very outgoing, loud and energetic. **


	24. Chapter 24: Or so Help Me

**Raidon Blade's POV**

I heard Rio howl into the night, _again. _I rub the sleep from my eyes and walk to the living room of the house we took over from the girl's alliance. Rio was sprawled across the couch clenching and unclenching his fists. "Seriously dude? I need my sleep. I've got tributes to kill. So you better shut it soon or there is going to be trouble," I snap at him. Rage swept across Rio's face. I stand my ground, preparing for the worst. Well the worst didn't come. Instead Rio buried his face in the deflated couch cushion.

"Leave," he mumbled. I shrug my shoulders and start slowly backing away. "LEAVE!" Rio screams.

"Geez, dude," I mumble as I leave the room. I flopped into one of the beds and clamped my eyes shut. Before I could get five minutes in I hear a huge thud. In a flash I pull the machete from underneath my pillow and spring into action. They seriously couldn't have waited until morning; I need my beauty sleep you know. I kicked open the door to where Dot and Maisa were staying. Dot groaned and rolled out of bed, still half asleep. Maisa was crouched onto of the bed. She had a sword in her hand but wasn't striking; she was sizing up the competition. I see a terrified Reef frozen in the doorway of the closet. She looked like a deer in headlights. Her mouth gaped open and she still clutched the doorknob tightly. I groan, if no one moves now we'll lose the surprise advantage. I don't know what the heck Maisa is thinking. I lunge at Reef, swinging back my knife. Reef's eyes grow even wider; she clenches her teeth preparing for death. I started to taste victory.

"WAIT!" screams Maisa. She side tackles me. "Raidon, you blood-thirsty idiot. You don't know crap about strategies. Don't you see, they'll come back for Reef. Their alliance is devoted. Plus Rio can get his revenge so we don't have to hear his screams of anger." Impossibly, Reef's eyes widen more than before. She starts to say something but I konk her with the butt of the knife. If I can't kill her, might as well get some enjoyment. I tie Reef up and toss her back in the closet like a sack of potatoes. That's when Rio came running in. "Rio why didn't you come earlier," Maisa lectures. She then shrugs, "I guess that doesn't matter. We handled it fine by ourselves. But next time," she pretends to slit her throat with her finger. "But Rio, you'll have your wish. Expect company within the day, Elizabeth is coming. "

**Cecelia Bennett's POV**

As the sun creeps through the ashy smog, pain awakens me. I gingerly prod the spot on my back where I hit the tree. Going over my incident in my head, it's a surprise I survived at all. It's nearly impossible, but I guess it's the Hunger Games where anything can happen. I turn my head and see Paxton sprawled out on the ashy ground, lightly snoring. To my other side Roranicus is likewise. Zephyr is leaning against a black tree trunk keeping watch. Relaxation flooded me. I was nestled up with three friendly guys protecting me. Reality hits me like the Capitol train speeding from the Districts. I'm in the Hunger Games where I will most likely die. My brown eyes widen with fear. I jump to my feet but red hot pain sears through my back. Screaming I flop to the floor. Paxton, Roranicus and Zephyr are up in flash, weapons drawn. With a sharp intake of breath I ignore the pain and sit up. "I'm fine, I'm fine," I grunt out. The three instantly relax but their faces are still filled with worry. That made me irritated. I can take care of myself. I tell them so.

"And that got you crashing into a tree. Ce-ce, Ce-ce's jungle. Watch out for that tree!" Paxton sings. I roll my eyes while slugging him in the arm.

"My name is Cecelia and I can take care of myself. I'm tough and smart and will survive," I tell them. Paxton's mischievous eyes turned concerned for a second. But then the stubbornness takes over, he makes no move to stop me. Not that I would listen anyways. Raising myself more carefully this time I turn to leave. Pain stabs me with every step I take. I clench my fists and continue walking.

"Wait," Roranicus shouts out. I stop walking but don't turn around. "Wait," he says again. He rushes over to me and grabs my elbow and turns me around. "Please don't leave our alliance Cecelia. You're a great asset. You're smart, a decent fighter and resourceful. I bet you could help us make an excellent prank. Don't mind Paxton, he doesn't think before he talks. Well, he doesn't think before he does anything really. I guess I shouldn't be saying that because I rarely think before acting too. But would you please stay in our alliance, please? Me and Zeph and Paxton would love it." Roranicus gives me a puppy dog pout. I run through my options. As much as my pride screams no, I know the logical solution is to join.

"Fine, I'll be in your alliance. But just so you know, it's Zeph, Paxton and I." Roranicus laughs good-naturedly and offers to help me back to the camp. I ignore his hand. I'm not a wuss, I can walk by myself. I lower myself onto the ground and lean back. I see something white billowing down. I squint my eyes trying to figure out what the mysterious object was. As it floated down closer I realized it was a parachute. I smile; it's our first sponsor gift. Inside the box attached to the parachute is a roll of gauze and a bottle filled to the brim with pills. Carefully I sit the gauze in my lap and read the pill bottle. In bold letters it read: pain reliever. It also gave basic instructions.

"Looks like our alliance was wanted by the viewers," Paxton says. "Well, what are you waiting for, Ce, it's obviously for you." The others nod. Sighing, I tightly wrap the gauze around my lower back and pop the specified amount of pills in my mouth. I leaned back, I felt instantly relieved. Having no use for me for the moment the boys tell me to get some rest and I happily oblige.

**Kaleb Sario's POV**

Those wily little brats. I almost had them all. Zephyr, Paxton and Roranicus' lives rested in my hands at one point the first day. If only they had been there all at the same time. I could have snapped their sorry little necks just like that. I angrily kick a rotted branch into one of the random fires milling about the arena. Stupid alliance. I tenderly touch the knots on my head from that alliance. They will pay and anybody else who gets in my way.

**Reed Bower's POV**

I'm scared. Terrified, to be precise. Maggie is the only thing keeping me with the world of the sane. Without her I'm as mad as a hatter. Her hand gripping mine tethers me from jumping off the edge. But I can handle this, I can. As long as I stay strong. After another half hour of walking I look over at Maggie. Fierce determination is sculpted into her gorgeous face. Her deep maroon lips are pursed with concentration. They looked so soft. I couldn't help myself. I stopped right then and there and kissed her. She immediately folded into me. It was the best moment of my life. Then I heard a rustle. I jumped in front of Maggie protectively. I gasped with what I saw.

**Cecelia Bennett's POV**

I had been up for a while now. We had our light lunch rations and were playing a game of checkers. We had drawn the squares in the ash and had miscellaneous objects as the checkers. I, having destroyed everyone at it, was at the moment sitting on a stump. Paxton sat next to me because someone has to keep watch. "Hey Ce," he greets.

"Cecelia," I correct.

"Ce-ce," he counters.

"Cecelia."

Paxton rolls his eyes and begins tapping his feet. I hear a shout. Its Roranicus intensely focused on his checkers game against Zephyr. I whip around when I feel a tap on my shoulder. "What?" I ask Paxton.

He looks at me like I'm crazy. "What are you talking about, Ce? Zeph clearly wants to talk to you." Zeph clearly isn't trying to talk to me. His eyebrows are furrowed as he debates which piece to move. I point this out to Paxton. He rolls his eyes and mimics me in a high voice.

"Immature," I mumble. Five minutes of peace roll by until I feel another tap on my shoulder. "Nice try Paxton. Now stop it."

"No. Ce, look," Paxton says forcefully. He points off to a figure closely approaching. It's Kaleb. He's running with his wicked sword drawn. He's close enough for me to see the blood thirsty smile on his face. "Run." Roranicus and Zephyr take off running. Paxton swoops me up in a fire-man's carry and begins running. At first we're going really fast, we blast past trees. But soon Paxton's running becomes burdened. Running for your life can be straining, especially while you're carrying a five foot nine person on your back. We're going really slow now but Paxton is still trying to run as fast as possible. Raising my head from his shoulder I see Kaleb gaining. Either Paxton and I die if we keep going like this or he leaves me to die. Seeing that none of those options were acceptable I formulate a plan.

"Paxton put me down."

"A-are you crazy?" Paxton huffs out.

"I'll be fine. Just put me down or you'll die." He continues on. "Put me down or we'll both die."

"No, we still have a chance."

"No we don't. Now put me down or so help me-"

"No."

"Paxton, you hate me why are you doing this? Remember I'm that annoying bossy know-it-all. You wanted me to leave."

"Ce, I'm sorry about that. And I won't leave you to die. I can't…." he runs out of breathe.

"Paxton put me down. I have a plan. Put. Me. DOWN!"

With a pained look on his face Paxton finally relents. He stays there with a worried look until I shoo him away. With one last look over his shoulder he runs off. Kaleb is getting closer and closer. Luckily I have a plan. I know just what to do.

**Hope you enjoyed it and will review. **

**D1**

**Maisa Knock (12) - A 12 year old career who think she can win hands down.**

**D2**

**Dot Bridey (16) - She is an airhead but a strong experienced career. **

**Rio Averey (15) – He laughs at people's pain. But has a soft side for certain people.**

**D3**

**Paxton Boyd (17) – He is a prankster.**

**Raven Ashere (17) – She is shy.**

**D4**

**Naughty Bennard (17) - Sarcastic and has strong opinions. Has divorced parents and a suckish family. **

**D5 **

**Raidon Blade (17) - D5's personal career.**

**D6 **

**Reed Bower- He is sarcastic and is not loyal.**

**Maggie Hoffman-She is funny, tom-boy and can get very jealous. Her boyfriend is Reed.**

**D7**

**Cecelia Bennett (15) - She is very smart and hardworking but can be a bossy know-it-all.**

**Aiden Carver (14) - He is shy and sensitive.**

**D8**

**Elizabeth Wave (15) – She is bubbly on the outside depressed on the inside. Killed Shase.**

**Rupert Eagle (13) – He is very bold and tough. **

**D9 **

**Reef Grandine (16) – She hates to see suffering, opinionated. She moved from D4 to D9 when her mom died. **

**Kaleb Sario (17) – He enjoys the games. He likes to be alone. **

**D10**

**Catie Gates (12) - She is a daredevil.**

**D11**

**Zephyr Kane (13) - is quiet and mysterious. He rarely talks. He does what he needs to survive but is actually a caring person.**

**D12**

**Levi Juno (16) – She is snarky and mean to people she doesn't know, but once she gets to know someone and likes them she is nice. She is like a rock covered marshmallow. **

**Roranicus McKnight (18) – He is very outgoing, loud and energetic. **


	25. Chapter 25: Trickery

**A rule of life: never eat Takis before playing basketball, or anything involving running, it will only result in pain. Their delicious, spicy, fiery fury**

**Cecelia Bennett's POV**

I see a flash of Kaleb's chestnut hair through some burnt-out trees, he's getting closer. With a deep breath I slowly used a tree to raise myself up. With the pills my back doesn't hurt too badly but there is still a dull throbbing. I hobble to wear I see a mound of unusual ashes. When I got closer I confirmed that hidden under the mound was one of the gold contraptions. One of the contraptions that crippled me. I wrinkle my nose at the wretched thing but if all goes well it should save my life. I bring out a knife in each hand and prepare myself for Kaleb. Kaleb pounds to the clearing, he pauses while a wicked grin spreads across his face. So far my plan is working; the bad guy always toys with their prey. I swallow hard and set my plan rolling. With a yelp I wimpily throw one of my knives at him. It falls at his feet. He smirks at the fail and sets his battle stance. Maybe this plan wasn't such a great idea. As he charges forward I scream like heck but run fling myself forward in order not to get skewered. There is a look of surprise on Kaleb's face; he didn't expect me to throw myself at the threat. I end up hitting his empty arm. I plunge my knife into his arm. Never judge someone, especially in the Hunger Games. Kaleb howls. He slashes at me but I stumble backwards, he only manages to scratch my left shoulder. Still, it stings like crap. Fury swells within Kaleb. He lunges forward and punches me in the face with all his might. A crack filled the air as my nose gushed out blood. The force of the punch landed my on my back hard. Black spots danced before my eyes. All I wanted to do was to stop struggling and succumb to sleep, but I couldn't. I need to protect myself and my allies. He brings my fist down again but I roll away and he manages to bruise my shoulder. I bring my leg up and kick him in the face. Now both our noses are broken. I drag myself backwards as Kaleb clutches his bleeding nose. Only a little bit further…. Kaleb spits at me and grins. "I'm just toying with you, mousy. Like a cat with his mouse. I just gave you a preview of pain to come. I have a sword if you recall," Kaleb sneers. I continue to back up until I fall onto the plate, now if only I could move fast enough. Tears run down my face, he thinks I've given up. Kaleb looms over me with his sword ready. "Are you ready to die, mousy? I will so enjoy it when your blood splatters across the ground and your ugly little face graces the sky tonight. And then I'll get your little boyfriends too." With that he brings down his sword. I can tell it's with all his strength, he's committed so there's no going back now. I fling myself back. Kaleb's sword chops a hunk of my arm out and my blood-curdling scream rings through the air. It is harmonized with the bong of his sword hitting the contraption. With the force of the blow he can't move away in time. A jet of flame shoots straight up from the contraption's platform. Kaleb is engulfed. His screams riddle the air. That image will never leave my mind. His ears and nose melt and drip down his body. The flame blast burns brighter and faster. My eyebrows singe at the heat. With a final howl of pain, Kaleb is reduced to ashes. His canon goes off. In a puff of smoke the fire disappears. I cup my hands around my ears trying to get his screams out of my head. I clamp my eyes shut but his grotesque burning body doesn't fade. Tears and blood drip from me. My vision swims so I hardly notice Paxton running towards me. Sobs wrack his body.

"I-I knew I sh-shou-shouldn't have left you," he sobs. Zephyr and Roranicus' faces soon appear above me.

"We should've waited," says Roranicus gravely. It's odd to see him and Paxton not smiling.

"We have healing supplies back at camp. Let's get there fast," Zephyr orders. He sprints back. Paxton gently lifts me and follows at a fast walk. Roranicus follows behind us, determined to protect this time. On the way back I fade in and out but the scream is always with me. I wake up when Paxton sets me down on a cushion of the ashy floor. His tears plunk down on me. Paxton holds my hand while Zephyr and Roranicus clean the spot where Kaleb hacked off a chunk of my arm. It was a small price to pay for me living. They bandage it wash the blood off from my broken nose. The other scratches are way to minor to do anything for. Seeing them having to waste their supplies on me brings me into angry tears.

"Why am I so freaking useless? The only thing I can do is get myself hurt!"

"No, Ce, you aren't useless. You just saved us from Kaleb's wrath. Of course anyone normal will get beat up from that," Paxton says. Tears still drip from his eyes. I shut my mouth to avoid further arguing but still don't believe him. Roranicus hands me some more of the pain pills. I soon fall into a deep sleep. The last thing I notice is that Paxton is still holding my hand.

**Aiden Carver's POV**

I'm lucky. I haven't met any tributes so far. But this arena scares me. It's so apocalyptic, dead trees, burning fires, ashes. Come on, way to make a tribute feel more confident. But all-in-all, I'm lucky though I can't shake the feeling someone is following me.

**Naughty Bennard's POV**

Maisa needs to pay. She killed Nautilus, the nicest guy ever. Why kill a guy whose goal was to make people's last moments happy? Well now I'm suffering too. I don't have someone to watch my back and I miss Nautilus, he was a good ally. But I'll find Maisa, even if it takes me the whole dang games. And when I do find the little brat she is going to pay.

**Reed Bower's POV**

My gasp filled the air. A snarling dog sat before us, a viscous mutt. It was the color of ashes with eyes of fire. If it stood on its hind legs it would probably be the size of one of the careers, that's how huge it was. Its shoulders easily cleared Maggie's. I bring my axe out, I can hear Maggie's knife being drawn. The mutt lunges with a snarl. I bring down my axe and lope off its head. In an instant two heads appear. It's just like the story my mom used to tell me at bedtime when I was little. The only difference is the hero always lived happily ever after, which I very likely won't. During that train of thought the dog lunged but Maggie darted forward and slashed the mutt. His head dangled before falling to the ground. With a crackling sound the mutt grew more heads. It charged again and again and more heads were cut off. The mutt seemed to smile at its inability to be killed. All throughout the battle I wracked my brain to remember the story my mom told me. _H, h, h…. it started with an h. Hannah, Helen, hydra… Hydra!_ "Maggie don't cut off any more heads."

"No duh, Reed, I already figured that out," she stops talking to dodge a biting head. "But how do we kill it?"

"I'm still trying to remember that part." Maggie huffs at me but I concentrate on trying to remember the story. My mom loved the story but dad made her stop telling it saying something about it not being on Panem's approved stories. Our movements slowed as the mutt grew stronger where we only grew weaker. I hear a fire crackle to the side. _Fire, that's it. The hero made the heads stop growing by sealing the stumps with fire! _I was about to tell Maggie the news when her shrill scream broke through the air. I whip my head around to see Maggie getting thrown about like a rag doll by one of the Hydra-mutt-dog's head. Her torso was trapped in its jaws. With a scream of rage I hack off its head and it tumbles to the ground with Maggie still in it. I look at her with tear filled eyes but she screams at me to kill the beast first. With a newfound energy I beckoned the monster toward the fire. It followed me with snapping jaws. I bellowed out a war-cry and loped off all the heads. As fast as I could I slid under the hydra-dog. When I reached the other side I shoved it into the fire. Panic bubbling fiercely within me I sprinted to Maggie. I opened the decapitated mutt's jaw and rolled Maggie out. Maggie looked at me with sad eyes. Her wounds were pretty bad. The fangs had pierced through and now I could see a lot of blood and torn muscle. Tears poured down my face but Maggie was calm, almost acceptant.

"Don't cry Reed. It's not my time. I've more time left then this. I promise you I'll make it through the third day of the Hunger Games. I love you Reed, I love you so much." Looking at her wounds I know she wouldn't make it much longer, blood was seeping out but at least I had her until tomorrow. My sweet, beautiful Maggie. Hopefully with sponsors I could still save her.

"I love you too, Maggie." I gently kissed her maroon lips, tears dripping down my face.

**Levi Juno's POV**

I'm hot on someone's trail. What kind of idiot leaves their peanut shells lying there, they're just begging to be hunt down. I'll be on them within a day or so, and then I'll be one step closer to winning.

**Catie Gate's POV**

"This is so boring. Nothing has even happened," Rupert groan.

"Yeah, Rup, but we want it to stay that way. Boring means no deaths which means we might live to see tomorrow," I tell him. Rupert is a good ally. He's friendly but a good contender. Plus I'm glad he doesn't completely tower over me, I'm pretty sure both of us don't even hit the five feet mark. We haven't seen any killing since the bloodbath, which was more than enough for an entire lifetime. But I keep getting a foreboding feeling that the peace won't last for long.

**Elizabeth Wave's POV**

This morning Raven woke up looking green and trembling. And the night before was rough. She kept tossing and turning whimpering about her thigh. After lunch I unwrapped her leg, I wish I never did. Despite our cleaning her wound is infected. Raven has a fever and has been moaning constantly all day but she insists that we still go on to save Reef. So we have. With every step Raven's face fills with pain. Her walk becomes more wobbly as the day goes on. Finally the house was in sight. I squeeze Raven's hand. "Ready for this?" I ask. Raven nods grimly.

"No matter what happens, Elizabeth, just know I'm happy to have you as an ally. Now let's get this over with," Raven says. We basically marched into the house. We have no plan. It's a futile mission anyways, a plan won't help. We barge through the door. Dot was sitting on the couch drooling, she shrieks when she sees us.

"Birdy! Birdy I shot, why you still 'live?" she shrieks a Raven. We don't stop to look at the air-head career we just run to where we left Reef, trying to get in and out as quick as possible. We hear Dot get up behind us so we run faster. We turn down the hallway at the top of the stairs just when we hear the swoosh of the arrow Dot sent after us. We kick open the door to see the three other careers sitting there. Raven screams and bangs Raidon upside the head with the door; he crumples to the ground unconscious. Rio screams and hurls himself at me. Maisa just smiles and takes her time getting ready to battle. Rio swings his sword at me and I parry. The wind is knocked out of me at the force of his blow; I was not expecting him to be that strong. He explodes into a flurry of blows. I barely manage to block them.

He screams at me. With each word he swings his sword at me forcing me back. "WHY DID YOU KILL SHASE? WHY? YOU WILL DIE FOR THIS!" On his last word my sword tumbles out of my hand. Rio smiles wickedly and swings his sword in a flash of silver. I close my eyes but feel nothing. I heard the sickening sound of steel hitting flesh. I open my eyes to see Raven with Rio's sword buried in her. Blood pours out and there is a look of sheer terror on her face. The poor girl didn't even have time to scream before the canon boomed. I bring my knee up into Rio's crouch while he's trying to pry his sword from Raven's body. He howls and I skirt past him. I run to a door and try to open it, it's locked. In the door knob reflection I see Maisa charging me. I side step and she barely avoids slamming into the door. That doesn't stop her for long because in a flash she is almost on top of me swinging her axe around. I scoop my sword from the ground and charge back at Maisa. I'm able to block her better but she still has the upper hand. With each blow her axe slowly dents my sword. I hear a thud and Rio crashes on top of me almost squishing me to death. Peeking from under his mass I see a frying pan sail through the air and hit Maisa in the head. She hits the ground. Seeing that I'm not dead yet, I know Rio is unconscious. Whoever threw the frying pan must have gotten him just as he was about to kill me from behind. I hear a grunt and pulling. After a couple minutes of both our efforts I am freed from under Rio. I then see Reef had been the one with the frying pan that saved me. Her wrists and ankles have ropes around them but she the rope that had connected her wrists together was severed. Same with the ankle one. She quickly explains that she had been moved to the other closet and had just managed to free herself when Dot came in and tried to hide her better. Reef tricked Dot into cutting her ropes. Then with surprise on her side, Reef knocked out Dot and then came to help me.

I walk over to Raven and hold her hand. Three people had died because of me. I killed Shase and Palmer and Raven sacrificed themselves for me. I feel Reef place her hand on my shoulder. I can hear her crying. "It's time to go," Reef says after a moment. "She's already gone and we need to get away from here." Drying my tears I get up and follow Reef out of the careers' lair.

**Hope you loved it! Please review. I made a poll of your favorite remaining tributes so please vote on that.**

**Tribute to the Dead:**

**Kaleb Sario- Oh Kaleb, I love a good antagonist. He made the story move. **

**Raven Ashere- Raven was a very refreshing character. She wasn't particularly brave but she grew over the story. She was shy and had a very unique personality.**

**D1**

**Maisa Knock (12) - A 12 year old career who think she can win hands down.**

**D2**

**Dot Bridey (16) - She is an airhead but a strong experienced career. **

**Rio Averey (15) – He laughs at people's pain. But has a soft side for certain people.**

**D3**

**Paxton Boyd (17) – He is a prankster.**

**D4**

**Naughty Bennard (17) - Sarcastic and has strong opinions. Has divorced parents and a suckish family. **

**D5 **

**Raidon Blade (17) - D5's personal career.**

**D6 **

**Reed Bower- He is sarcastic and is not loyal.**

**Maggie Hoffman-She is funny, tom-boy and can get very jealous. Her boyfriend is Reed.**

**D7**

**Cecelia Bennett (15) - She is very smart and hardworking but can be a bossy know-it-all.**

**Aiden Carver (14) - He is shy and sensitive.**

**D8**

**Elizabeth Wave (15) – She is bubbly on the outside depressed on the inside. Killed Shase.**

**Rupert Eagle (13) – He is very bold and tough. **

**D9 **

**Reef Grandine (16) – She hates to see suffering, opinionated. She moved from D4 to D9 when her mom died. **

**D10**

**Catie Gates (12) - She is a daredevil.**

**D11**

**Zephyr Kane (13) - is quiet and mysterious. He rarely talks. He does what he needs to survive but is actually a caring person.**

**D12**

**Levi Juno (16) – She is snarky and mean to people she doesn't know, but once she gets to know someone and likes them she is nice. She is like a rock covered marshmallow. **

**Roranicus McKnight (18) – He is very outgoing, loud and energetic. **


	26. Chapter 26: On the Hunt Again

**Hello people of fanfiction how are you this fine day? (I just felt like saying that). Today in church the teacher said, "Don't judge people the first time you meet them. Like with Johnbeerius, at first you think she is a quiet shy girl. But then you actually meet her and find she is a hilarious prankster." Hahaahahahha I hope you enjoy this chappie.**

**Levi Juno's POV**

I spot who I've been hunting. I see a short tan boy with longish brown hair. He nervously turns like someone is watching him. Seeing his intense ever-green eyes I remember that the boy is Aiden Carver the woodland freak. I rub ashes all over my body and it pretty much blends me in with everyone around in this dismal arena. I approach the unsuspecting boy with gaining speed. Despite his nervous stance and continual looking behind his shoulder he does not notice me. Around noon he stops for a lunch break. He pulls out a pack of trail mix. My mouth waters, but I'll take his supplies. Stealthily I close in the distance. I duck behind burnt-out trees and bushes and he doesn't even look my way. When I'm a suitable distance I scale a tree. I pull a throwing knife from my belt and take aim. I fling it. The sound that I'm so well accustomed to fills the air, the sound of someone being stabbed. It sounds like a fish being gutted. The canon booms before the boy even knows what happened. His death was instantaneous, he didn't feel a thing. I climb down the tree. Aiden had tumbled from his tree stump; his eyes were still open but were vacant. My knife jutted out of his throat, I slid it out of his body. After searching the area for all Aiden's supplies I head off. On the hunt again. I already have a good idea where some more tributes are.

**Maisa Knock's POV**

A frying pan. Really? I groaned and rubbed the huge lump on my forehead, this is so not attractive. This was totally not fair. I was fighting someone else; you can't just go and sneak up on someone. If it was a fair fight I could've snapped Elizabeth's neck in a few more seconds. I grumpily roll to my feet and see Rio and Raidon also conked out on the floor. "Wake up Rio," I snarl as I kick the lug in his shoulder. He snaps awake and jumps to his feet but only to sway. "Slow down big guy, you have frying pan injuries, they're gone anyways. But we'll get them later." Rio looks like he's going to burst with rage but when I get to the part where we get them later he calms down. I try to wake Raidon in the same method as Rio. When he doesn't stir, I grab a pitcher of water I had used to wash my face earlier this morning and dumped it onto Raidon. Raidon jumps up.

"Gosh dang-it, Maisa, was that necessary," Raidon says mixed with a couple of cuss-words. I scowl at him in response.

"Dot!" I scream. Even though Dot is the biggest idiot ever, she is a good fighter and asset to the careers. Dot doesn't respond but I hear humming down the hall. After a slew of mumbled profanities I march down the hall to where I heard the humming. When the door was kicked open I find Dot humming to herself drawing smiley faces into a puddle of blood. I don't question the idiot girl but I do lecture her on her failures. "You were supposed to warn us Dot!"

"Why Dot haf to warn? Birdy go night-night," Dot says slowly. I face-palm and leave the room, I don't have time to deal with idiots. When I huff down the stairs Raidon, Rio and Dot are already waiting. Looking at the imbeciles I know that someone is going to pay. And I know just who…

**Zephyr Kane's POV**

I am so relieved. Cecelia took down Kaleb, a huge threat, by outsmarting him. After I closely examined the pills we got I saw that they get rid of infection, reduce pain and help heal. So Cecelia is going to be okay. Well she's going to be really sore and it might cripple her for future battles but she won't get infected and it's healing rapidly. And the other thing is that if she makes it out of the games her arm will be misshapen, but that's the least of her worries.

"My favorite color is red," Paxton says. Right now while resting we're playing a get-to-know-you game. We go around the circle.

"Green," says Cecelia.

"Neons," says Roranicus.

"Blue," I tell them.

"What's your guys' favorite subject at school?" Cecelia asks.

"Of course," says Paxton while rolling his eyes. Once he found out Cecelia was going to be okay he stopped crying. Well, two hours after he found out. I think he feels his masculinity is being threatened because Cecelia saw him crying and he's been really snarky to her this afternoon.

"Well," presses Cecelia, ignoring Paxton's comment.

We go in the same order as last time. "My favorite subject is lunch," Paxton says.

"No, Paxton, a real subject," Cecelia says.

"Fine, its science because I can make things explode there."

"Well, if lunch doesn't count then English," says Roranicus.

"Math," I say.

"Seeing that history is corrupted, I like reading," Cecelia says. After a while of the game I actually know stuff about my fellow uni-ostritches.

"I like food, da-doobey, doobey dooo," sings Roranicus. With that we eat lunch.

**Naughty Bennard's POV**

** "**Looks like District Four is totally _Naut_ going to win this year," I hear Maisa's little girl voice say. I whip out my trident and turn around surveying the area. I'm ready to kill Maisa. Maisa flies through the air in front of me. In a blur I find that I'm on the ground with Maisa's foot on top of me, pinning me down. I gasp. Despite the same voice, petite frame and golden curls the girl is not Maisa. It's not even a girl; it's a Maisa-mutt. The Maisa-mutt looks exactly like the real Maisa except for it moves at super human speed and has balls of fire for eyes. Maisa-mutt giggles at me before she admires her reflection in her axe. I kick the mutt off of me and roll back onto my feet. The mutt's eyes blaze, "You messed up my hair," it growls in Maisa's voice, "you must now die." Wow, it even acts like Maisa. She charges at me but I sidestep and prod her with my trident but she manages to twirl away before I can do much damage. Maisa-mutt twirls around and throws her axe at my head. I drop to the ground to have it whizz over me. I smile now I'm the armed one. With a war-cry I charge toward the Maisa-mutt and try to spear her with my trident. With super-human speed she limbos under it and slaps me across the face. I stumble around my left eye already swelling. "You shouldn't have done that you naughty Naughty," Maisa-mutt screeches. Her eyes flame and she dramatically points at me. Flames shoot out of her hands scorching the right side of my head. The fire blazed on my head, pain thrived there. It was worse than any curling iron burn my evil step-sisters deliberately did to me. I drop to the ground rolling around. Soon the fire is out but the pain remains with me. So does the wretched burning hair and skin smell. I see Maisa-mutt in the air over me. Startled I manage to bat her away with the butt of my trident. Unfortunately she lands right next to her axe. Now the Maisa-mutt is an armed, fire-shooting, super ninja mutt. The mutt lunges at me and swings the axe, I duck. It swings again. This time I manage to catch the axe in between the prongs of my trident. I kick the mutt away in the same motion. It lands on all fours. With a hiss it charges. The Maisa-mutt claws my arm tearing through a couple of layers of skin. I cry out knee the mutt. It lands on its back and I charge at it. I swoop my trident down preparing to spear it but in a dizzying blur I slam on my back with the Maisa-mutt pinning me down. "Prepare to die," she hisses. She reaches her arms to the sky and flames shoot from them. Crap, she's going to torch me to death. Inspiration strikes and I remember the knife I have strapped in my belt. I yank it out of my belt while the Maisa-mutt is bellowing ceremoniously and whipping her flames around for the cameras. The mutt is too stupid to notice that it forgot to secure my left hand when it pinned me. I take the knife and jab it into the mutt's chest. It howls for a good long minute for the cameras before crumbling into ashes. I grimace; I got Maisa-mutt ashes up my nose.

**Maggie Hoffman's POV**

It sickens me to see Reed so sad. Today has seemed to last forever. Unbearable pain rips through my torso but I need to be strong for Reed, I need to last a little while longer before dying. But dying seems so good right now. Death would be so much better than the horrors of the Hunger Games. I catch myself fading out but quickly pry open my eyes. I need to stay for Reed. Night passes and Reed whispers stories and his love for me. I felt myself fading but I needed to stay as long as possible for Reed. Soon I had to suck in huge breathes it became hard for me to do anything as simple as breath. As the sun stretches its reach through the sky I knew it was time. Reed could sense it too. The gentle tear flow turned into a raging torrent. "I love you Maggie," he whispered. With that he kissed me tenderly. We kissed for a long time. It felt so wonderful. The kiss eased me into death. Death came and I welcomingly entered its embrace.

**Well I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Please vote on the poll I have in my profile on who your favorite tribute is. **

**Tribute to the Dead**

**Aiden Carver- I'm sad to see him go. He was a very unique character.**

**Maggie Hoffman- She had a pretty poetic death that suited her. **

**D1**

**Maisa Knock (12) - A 12 year old career who think she can win hands down.**

**D2**

**Dot Bridey (16) - She is an airhead but a strong experienced career. **

**Rio Averey (15) – He laughs at people's pain. But has a soft side for certain people.**

**D3**

**Paxton Boyd (17) – He is a prankster.**

**D4**

**Naughty Bennard (17) - Sarcastic and has strong opinions. Has divorced parents and a suckish family. **

**D5 **

**Raidon Blade (17) - D5's personal career.**

**D6 **

**Reed Bower- He is sarcastic and is not loyal.**

**D7**

**Cecelia Bennett (15) - She is very smart and hardworking but can be a bossy know-it-all.**

**D8**

**Elizabeth Wave (15) – She is bubbly on the outside depressed on the inside. Killed Shase.**

**Rupert Eagle (13) – He is very bold and tough. **

**D9 **

**Reef Grandine (16) – She hates to see suffering, opinionated. She moved from D4 to D9 when her mom died. **

**D10**

**Catie Gates (12) - She is a daredevil.**

**D11**

**Zephyr Kane (13) - is quiet and mysterious. He rarely talks. He does what he needs to survive but is actually a caring person.**

**D12**

**Levi Juno (16) – She is snarky and mean to people she doesn't know, but once she gets to know someone and likes them she is nice. She is like a rock covered marshmallow. **


	27. Chapter 27: I Need a Hug

**Hahahhahahhahahhah. On the mobile edition of fanfiction on my iPod there was an add at the top that said "Buy used cat parts." And I was like what the heck, cat parts? Cats? And then when the add changed to show more it said it was empire cats so the construction cats. But at first it literally said buy used cat parts. It was funny. **

**Maisa Knock's POV**

I extend my arms to and stand on the couch to level out the height differences, my stress levels high. "I need a hug, Dot." Dot looks at me oddly and after a long minute she final understands and walks into my hug. I pat her back as we hug. Dot's eyes get big and teary. With a strangled cry she hacks blood onto my face I reel back and Dot tumbles to the ground, dead. My knife protruded from the back of her neck. "That is what you get when you can't do your job right," I hiss, "do you want to die right now, no I don't think so. We'll save that for later." Disgustedly I wipe the blood from my face. "Follow me or end up like her." We gather our supplies and leave the house. Just like I suspected I see the trail they left. I've been trained to see trails like a dog. "There's their trail. They can't be too far ahead. But first we can't let anyone use our beautiful home." I pull a branch from a tree and walk to one of the many fires in the arena. Once the branch is burning I walk to our refuge for the past days and throw the burning branch into the door. Rio and Raidon soon add their branches to the house. I close the door and back away. Flames started to lick the upper story. With a curt nod I spin around and start following the trail. The house is a blazing inferno behind us.

**Rupert Eagle's POV **

"FOUR," Catie yells as she swings the stick at a burnt lump of who-knows-what. The lump sails through the air and lands near the hole we had dug out. "Crap, so close," she says.

I smirk. "Face it Catie Gatie, you'll never be as good as moi." She makes a sour face and pretends to hit me with her hand-made golf-club.

"Can it, Mr. Hole-in-one," she snaps. With a sigh she focuses in on the lump and gently taps it. It rolls into the hole. "HA," she yells.

"Well watch this," I say. I take the stick-golf club and swing. The lump that served as our golf ball flew through the air and into some dense dead wood. There was a crash and a flutter. Then came a roar. "RUN!" I scream as I take off. Catie is close to follow.

**Levi Juno's POV**

I peeked through the break in the line of burnt trees. I see an athletic boy with brown hair. His body shakes with sobs and he cradles a limp bloody body. In an instant I remember him as Reed D6's lover boy. I assume the corpse is Maggie. It was not smart of Reed to make so much racket while he was mourning; he is in the Hunger Games. Reed sucks in another sob. I'll put the blubbering lover boy out of his misery, he certainly won't object. He wants to be with his Maggie again. I step from behind my cover and pause. I draw my sword from my belt. Reed's teary eyes were panicky at first but then he realized what this meant for him, I could tell he thought of Maggie. He clenched his eyes shut and gritted his teeth. He then held Maggie's hand and stared right at me into my eyes. They seemed to beg me to do it, to kill him. I run at him, promising myself that I would make it fast for him. As I neared him I swung back my sword and pierced it all the way through his chest until it couldn't go any farther. He died instantly. I slid my sword out of his body and he toppled onto Maggie. I take their bodies and make them hold hands. Morbid, but I think they would appreciate it. I admire my handy-work before the ashes swallow their bodies, hands still intertwined. As I turn to leave I can still feel Reed's big brown eyes begging for it to end.

**Naughty Bennard's POV**

Holy crap my head hurts. My skin is puffy and blistered. It constantly stings and hurts to even touch the slightest bit. I'm scared to look at my reflection. I'm definitely covered in blood, ashes, sweat, and all sorts of other grime. But for a cherry on top I have half of my copper hair singed off beautifully paired with huge burns. Sighing I continue on. I walk farther until the ashes squish beneath my feet. That's odd, usually the ashes crunch. I bounce on the balls of my feet to make sure I'm not being delusional. Nope, still squishing. I gather the ashes in my palm, they were damp. Instantly my strong thirst appears. I can barely refrain from bringing out my water bottle right then and there. I search around for the source of the water hoping to find a stream. As I walk farther I find a puddle of water. It's filled with ash specks but I can purify it later. I chuckle to myself about how I would never even think of drinking this water before the games. Well now its, give me a raw fish and I'll drop it in the dirt and make an arena shake 'n' bake, yum. I scoop some of the water out and pour it over me. It stung my cuts and burns and it was as dirty as crap but it oddly felt refreshing. I decide to follow the water source some more. The farther I got the deeper the puddles got. But they looked odd. They were tainted, was that red? A little farther I heard rushing water. With the prospect of a river I burst past the last line of trees blocking me from my beloved water. I almost dropped dead when I saw what was there. Indeed there was a river, but was not water. It was blood. With morbid curiosity I walked forward. Blood seeped up past the rocks on the edge of the river and stained my once grey boots a deep red. I was about to run from the wretched place when the water slowed and rippled. I was drawn in. An image appeared on the surface of the blood: Nautilus. It showed his death and then his body floating around in the river of blood. Nautilus was replaced by Reed and Maggie holding hands. They both had creepy smiles upon their vacant faces. Reed had a sword sticking through his chest and Maggie had jaws wrapped around her torso. In turn all the other tribute's faces appeared in the reflection of the river. Then my face appeared. The image zoomed out and Maisa and I became locked in battle. With a sly grin Maisa lops my head off and I tumble into the river. I scream and throw a rock in the river. The image is torn apart. Running as far away as possible from that place I try to remind myself that was an illusion of the gamemakers.

**Reef Grandine's POV**

When the sun dipped under the horizon Elizabeth and I set up camp. Once we were finally settled in we ate a meal of jerky and dried fruit. Then the thing which I dreaded happened. The seal appeared in the sky. I grabbed Elizabeth's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Dot's face shimmered in the sky. Her expression is vague and shows what an airhead she was. Even with that I gasp. Dot was a career. And she was great at combat; I saw her she could kill you in a second with her eyes closed and one hand behind her back. The careers must be getting antsy. Raven's face lit up the sky. She was smiling and healthy, the picture was obviously taken before the horrors of the games occurred. Elizabeth wailed and I let her cry onto my shoulder. Maggie's picture showed next. It was soon followed by Reed's. At least they died together. Reed's picture was replaced by Aiden's. I didn't really know him. Most surprisingly of all, Kaleb's picture came next. I gasp, how is he dead? He's a huge hulking wall of muscle that comes from everyone's nightmares. The Capitol seal shines bright in the sky before shimmering out. Sorrow hits me, when I do the math. Ten are dead, two of them my allies, fourteen are left and thirteen more have to die. I stop myself before I can get really emotional. I have to comfort Elizabeth who is in hysterics. I hug her and softly sing a pretty song. She cries harder. "Basically my whole family has died because of the games. They were either in it or destroyed by the depression of losing someone close in it. We have a bad history. Then I was reaped. And I've caused the deaths of three people. Three innocent children who will never get to experience the joys of life. I stole that from them. I know what it feels like to lose someone. I of all people should've thought before I caused so much hurt," Elizabeth sobs. She then breaks down so she can't even talk anymore. It breaks my heart to see someone like this. I experienced enough of it back home and find that it kills me. Me, a girl who hates to see suffering, was born into a time where that's all I know. I hug Elizabeth and continue to sing the song. There's nothing I can honestly say to her to make her feel better.

**I hope you loved it. Please vote on the poll, it may help your favorite tributes.**

**Tribute to the Dead:**

**Dot Bridey: Oh Dot. She was a very unique career that spiced things up.**

**Reed Bower: I couldn't bear to have him without Maggie but I thought his death was very morbidly romantic. **

**D1**

**Maisa Knock (12) - A 12 year old career who think she can win hands down.**

**D2 **

**Rio Averey (15) – He laughs at people's pain. But has a soft side for certain people.**

**D3**

**Paxton Boyd (17) – He is a prankster.**

**D4**

**Naughty Bennard (17) - Sarcastic and has strong opinions. Has divorced parents and a suckish family. **

**D5 **

**Raidon Blade (17) - D5's personal career.**

**D7**

**Cecelia Bennett (15) - She is very smart and hardworking but can be a bossy know-it-all.**

**D8**

**Elizabeth Wave (15) – She is bubbly on the outside depressed on the inside. Killed Shase.**

**Rupert Eagle (13) – He is very bold and tough. **

**D9 **

**Reef Grandine (16) – She hates to see suffering, opinionated. She moved from D4 to D9 when her mom died. **

**D10**

**Catie Gates (12) - She is a daredevil.**

**D11**

**Zephyr Kane (13) - is quiet and mysterious. He rarely talks. He does what he needs to survive but is actually a caring person.**

**D12**

**Levi Juno (16) – She is snarky and mean to people she doesn't know, but once she gets to know someone and likes them she is nice. She is like a rock covered marshmallow. **

**Roranicus McKnight (18) – He is very outgoing, loud and energetic. **


	28. Chapter 28: Team Up

**Reef Grandine's POV**

At dawn we started walking again. To put some more space between us and the careers. Elizabeth's face was still red and puffy along with her eyes. She sniffled frequently and gently massaged her head as if she had a headache. After a while my legs started to ache for the billionth time during the games. If I get out of here alive I'm going to be so ripped. When the ache got too big to bear we stopped to rest. We leaned against the charred trees and sipped our water. I rested my eyes for a moment. I heard rustling coming from farther back. Grabbing Elizabeth, I duck behind a tree. Peeking out from behind it I can see a group moving toward us. When they get a little further in I gulp, it's the careers. "Let's get out of here," I whisper to Elizabeth. She agrees strongly. We began and fast jog in our race against the careers.

**Rupert Eagle's POV**

We've been on the run for what seems like forever. The roar was a huge gang of mutts who think their destiny is to kill us. The mutts are some sort of humanoid dragon. Scales covered their bodies; each dragon had a unique color. There was menacing black, blood red and even a hot pink one. They were all around eight feet tall and muscular. Their heads where shaped like dragons in pictures and stories I've known. Talons curled out from their otherwise completely human hands. Likewise, their fangs jutted out from their mouths. Oddly, they were wearing the same outfit as us just size XLLLLLLLLLLL. The creatures were strangely smart for mutts. They talked intelligently unlike past mutts who just snarled or said kill. But that's a very bad thing. It means they can track us down, us strategy and even hold conversations with us. Catie and I have been running for a long time. My legs feel like lead and I stumble and face plant in the ashes. Catie doesn't notice because she was farther ahead of me anyway. I rolled over as fast as I could and scooted back. The red dragon humanoid locked its fire eyes into my blue ones. Fear crept into my body and froze me to the spot. "Rupert," the dragon hissed. It blew a puff of smoke from its nostrils. "Time to die." Flames sprouted through its mouth.

My last word: "Show-off,'' I yell at the dragon. It grins wickedly then blasts its fire at me. I clench my eyes shut before it can end, then all went black.

**Naughty Bennard's POV**

My burns are itching worse than ever, but I guess they are bearable compared to stabs, slashes, cuts and death. I'm terrified to death of the blood river but I tried to put that behind me and forget about it. That didn't work so well. I was up all night trembling from the nightmares it produced. Deciding to scout the area, I carefully climb a tree. More smoke then usual billowed into the air. I look toward the source and see a huge inferno. Squinting I try to see the outline. It's a house. I pondered this for a moment before inspiration struck. Where ever there is a big commotion the careers are bound to be there. My revenge is near. Maisa will soon be within my reach. I descend from the tree and prepare to continue my Maisa hunt.

**Zephyr Kane's POV**

The word sinister pretty much sums up our morning. Smoke billowed in the air and we saw the burning house. We heard a deep throaty roar at some point too. "We need to move," said Cecelia. "Whatever it is over there we want to be as far away as possible." After a while of thought we all agree and pack up. Cecelia's back has gotten a lot better, she can walk faster without as much pain but Paxton still lets her lean on him while we walk. I hear another roar and look over my shoulder. Trouble is brewing.

**Rupert Eagle's POV**

Wearily I pry open my eyes. Am I in heaven? I blink to get adjusted to the bright light. There is fire all around. Nope, I'm in the other place; the Hunger Games. Sighing, I notice Catie is dragging me by my hood at a brisk pace. When she hears me sigh she looks down but continues speed walking. "About time you're up. Now walk," Catie says. She grabs my wrists and hauls me up in front of her and pushes me along. During this she didn't even miss a step while walking.

"What in the world happened back there?" I ask.

"First, walk faster. Second, we still happen to be on the run from those dragon-people-mutt things. Third, I just saved your butt. There you were accepting death and I have to go save you by knocking you over and out of the fire range," she says. Catie starts jogging. "See Rupert, I beat you at everything, even walking." Even though I know it's a ploy I break out into a full sprint. It's probably not a good idea considering I just barely regained consciousness, but oh well. My stride was kind of wobbly but I was still in front of Catie. I turn my head, "Ha, who's winning now. Ha ha- ugh!" I run full speed into something hard. I fall flat on my butt clutching my throbbing head. My head was spinning but I snapped open my eyes to assess the danger. A brunette already on her feet. I gasp; it's a tribute, Elizabeth. Quickly I draw my axe and sweep her feet out from underneath of her. I jump up and push my axe's blade into her chest. I then pull back preparing for the killing strike.

"WAIT!" scream Reef and Catie at the same time.

"Rup, we need as much help as we can get to kill those mutts, they're freaking power houses," Catie says.

"Wait," shouts Elizabeth rubbing where I had held the axe to, "mutts? The careers are coming fast from the other direction." Catie groans and holds her head in between her hands. "We are so doomed," whispers Elizabeth to Reef.

Catie drops her hands from her head and smiles mischievously. "So the super mutts are coming from that way and the careers from the other. I say we lead them to each other and have them battle to the death. Problem solved. I grin, despite her claiming that she's better than me Catie is smart, and a fighter so overall a good ally.

"Temporary alliance?" I start. I extend my arm.

"Temporary alliance," everyone else agrees. They slap their hands in the middle on top of mine and its official.

"They're coming fast. Rup and I, excuse me, I got ahead while Rup was out of it."

"The careers are a little farther back," says Elizabeth.

"I have another plan," declares Catie.

**Reef Grandine's POV**

We had taken time to drag dead wood in a large circle around where we wanted to pin the two deadly groups in. Elizabeth and Rupert were ready with torches. Now for the most dangerous part, Catie and I are going to lure the two groups together. I hug Elizabeth and tell her goodbye, just in case. Catie does the same with Rupert. Catie and I part, she is luring the mutts and I the careers. I speed off until the careers are in a throwing distance away. "Look who it is Rio," Maisa screams. Rio roars and charges, the rest of the careers follow closely behind. In the distance I hear a scream. It was our signal; it means everything is going according to plan. I force my legs to stretch farther and my feet to move me faster. I break into the clearing and see Catie out of the corner of my eye. Fire blasts by and nearly catches her. We both run faster and leap over our barrier. Rupert and Elizabeth run along the border with their torches, the barrier burns. Rupert and Catie run to a tree and climb up so they can see the action. Elizabeth clutches my hand and sniffles. But soon we give in and climb a tree to see what is going to happen. I crane my neck to see but Elizabeth faces the other direction and twirls a piece of hair that fell out of her ponytail. I focus in. The groups were cautiously circling the other, observing them. The dragon mutts barked orders amongst themselves. Finally Raidon couldn't take it anymore and charged. "WAIT!" screams Maisa. Her authority freezes everyone, even Raidon and the mutts. "I see you're intelligent. The finest mutts I've ever seen, even with all my studying of the games. Let me share with you a proposition. Just listen to it and think but if after a good long decision and you decide no, then we can battle and you can die. Agreed?" The dragon mutts nod. "With my inferences, you were chasing a different set of tributes, correct?"

The red dragon steps up and answers. "That is correct, small tribute. Specifically we were hunting Rupert Eagle and Catie Gates. And, hmmmm, you, small tribute, are Maisa Knock the mightiest of the tributes."

Apparently two can play the manipulation game. Maisa smiles, "Thank you wise dragon. Like you, us careers have been chasing other tributes, Elizabeth and Reef-

"The pessimist and the do-gooder," interrupts the dragon.

Maisa looking annoyed begins again. "We were chasing other tributes and so were you. Obviously the people we have been chasing have teamed up and are planning to let us take each other out, but then our job would go unfinished. It would make sense if they teamed up, the hunted, then us, the hunters, should also team up. That would be an interesting segment of the games." She made sure the cameras heard that part nice and loud. "Think of it, the majestic dragons and the mighty careers. So, wise dragon, what do you think of the deal?"

The dragon snarled and puffed smoke out of his nostrils, the other dragons followed. "We think that is a great idea, Maisa Knock. You, small tribute, are smart even though you have few years under you-"Maisa cuts him off from blabbing again by shaking his taloned hand. The rest of the career's followed and shake a dragon's hand. "Let the hunt begin," snarls the red dragon and Maisa at the same time.

"Crap," our temporary alliance shouts. We jump from the trees and sprint away. Now we have double the enemies following us. This is so not according to plan.

**Did you think I killed Rupert off for a second there? What would you guys do if in the next chapter I put and then all the tributes spontaneously combusted except for one? Would you attack me and kill me? Just kidding, I'm not going to put that in the next chapter. Well I hope you enjoyed, remember the poll is still up.**

**D1**

**Maisa Knock (12) - A 12 year old career who think she can win hands down.**

**D2 **

**Rio Averey (15) – He laughs at people's pain. But has a soft side for certain people.**

**D3**

**Paxton Boyd (17) – He is a prankster.**

**D4**

**Naughty Bennard (17) - Sarcastic and has strong opinions. Has divorced parents and a suckish family. **

**D7**

**Cecelia Bennett (15) - She is very smart and hardworking but can be a bossy know-it-all.**

**D8**

**Elizabeth Wave (15) – She is bubbly on the outside depressed on the inside. Killed Shase.**

**D10**

**Catie Gates (12) - She is a daredevil.**

**D11**

**Zephyr Kane (13) - is quiet and mysterious. He rarely talks. He does what he needs to survive but is actually a caring person.**

**D12**

**Levi Juno (16) – She is snarky and mean to people she doesn't know, but once she gets to know someone and likes them she is nice. She is like a rock covered marshmallow. **

**Roranicus McKnight (18) – He is very outgoing, loud and energetic. **


	29. Chapter 29: Feast

**Lonnie's POV (a gamemaker from chapter one) **

I nervously chew on the end of my pen staring at one of the twenty four screens. Eleven of the screens had gone black. Only thirteen remained on, showing the action of the remaining tributes. Our head gamemaker, Craner, had indeed proved himself to be a very morbid, cunning and creative person. From the news and everyone in the Capitol the games have been a hit this year. The 87th Hunger Games has been called the favorite since the 50th games. This morning on the news, the President has dubbed this year's game The Game of Death. Craner clears his throat and everyone snaps to attention. "Congratulations fellow gamemakers. So far the games have been successful. Our arena, traps and mutts have been better than ever. But of course we will top that next year. But another thing that has been better than ever before is our tributes. The phrase "luck of the draw" has new meaning. Our tributes are so dynamic that they have reacted better than planned to our work. It seems they were reaped by destiny. I mean who would have suspected a teeny twelve year old girl to be so deadly and cunning. She successfully allied with death-wreaking dragon-human mutts. But that is what we need to discuss. How do we control the bloodbath that is about to happen so that we get our quality entertainment but we don't let our beloved game end too soon. Anybody have any ideas?"

Berylla Brandagamba stands up so quickly her chair teeters. I can tell she's bursting to tell her idea. Still, I give her a funny look and underneath her purple skin she blushes. To try to normalize things she smoothes down her hot pink pixie cut and proceeds to tell her idea. "Craner, I also believe destiny was with us when we planned these games. Inspiration has struck me and I know exactly how to fix this predicament so that there will be satisfactory gore and death but still keep the games as long as expected. I know exactly how to do it," Berylla trills confidently.

Craner's eyes light up wickedly behind his glasses, "Proceed."Berylla excitedly tells us her plan. Excitement rises up in me, her plan is perfect. A mischievous smile spreads across Craner's face. "Berylla, you are brilliant. We will follow your plan." Berylla squeals with excitement and we all get to work.

**Catie Gate's POV**

A wheeze rattles in my chest and I am almost overwhelmed with pain. Red-hot cramps are in both sides of me and my legs feel like lead. Hearing roars behind me I force myself to take longer strides. Just when I thought I would burst into tear the Capitol anthem boomed across the arena. What the heck is happening? Deaths aren't shown until night and it's the middle of the day right now. As the anthem dimuendos the President's voice spoke. "Tributes of the 87th Hunger Games the feast shall commence in a minute at the cornucopia. The thing you tributes need to survive is there. And may the odds be ever in your favor." We instantly angle our path to the cornucopia. Everyone is rejuvenated by hope as we sprint to the feast.

**Naughty Bennard's POV**

I clench my teeth and hiss. What the crap, why didn't they tell us about the feast earlier. There is no possible way I will get to the cornucopia in time to get my supplies. It will be an empty waste land by the time I would get there. At the very least I'm an hour's jog away. But that won't help me when some people are basically camped there. Sucking in so I scream with frustration I begin my long jog to the feast. At least I know Maisa won't be too far away from any possible blood bath.

**Paxton Boyd's POV**

For the fifth time I quickly turn my eyes down as Cece catches my gaze. I curse under my breath, stupid emotions. I'm just so confused. I shake my head to rid it of such confusing thoughts. We uni-ostritches are still trying to figure out why the feast was announced on such short notice. There's absolutely no chance that we would get there on time. Cece clears her throat, "Obviously the gamemakers don't want us at the feast. That's quite odd considering the purpose of the feast is to have as many people die as possible. It's a good thing we weren't planning to go there anyways." We guys just nod at her piece of wisdom. Stress builds up inside of me at the thought of the feast, death, loss and the games in general. Roranicus is mindlessly bouncing up and down rhyming words. I grab him by the shoulders. "Roar, my bro, I desperately need to prank ASAP." Roranicus smiles mischievously, pleased by the idea. I smile; pranking brings me joy and relieves stress, just what I need.

**Reef Grandine's POV**

Relief floods me as the cornucopia gleams through the smoggy air. I gape at the supplies that await us. It's a whole war arsenal. Rupert grins and runs into the cornucopia and finds a gleaming axe. He beams and pumps it in the air. Catie laughs at him. Immediately she spots a cowboy hat and a rifle. After she puts her hat on she climbs on top of the cornucopia to where Rupert is. Now they both punch dance with their weapons. "HUZAH," they yell. Elizabeth giggles at the sight, now back to her bubbly self. She's bubbly until she trusts you and then starts being openly pessimistic. But that's okay, I still love Elizabeth (no homo), and everyone has been uptight in the games.

"How'd you score a gun? They've never been aloud," Elizabeth asks.

I hear a roar in the distance, "I don't mean to rain on your parade but she probably has a gun so we'll stand a chance against the careers and those humanoid dragon mutt thingies. It definitely won't last longer than our feast. Which we still have to fight in," I say. They all frown.

Catie's game face appears and she tips her cowboy hat, "Those careers are going down."

"Yeah," joins Rupert. They both slid off of the cornucopia. "We'll beat the crap out of them. You guys in it to win it?"

Elizabeth nervously laughs. I let out a chuckle. "Of course we are," we both say.

"Good," Rupert responds. Liz and Reef you man that canon. Aim for the big threats first. When they get too close to hit then we'll run out and go close range. Got it?" We nod. "Catie and I will sharp shoot from here until you guys stop, then we'll join you." The plan seems a little unrealistic to me but I can't come up with anything better. Elizabeth and I figure out how to use the canon while Rupert and Catie ration the supplies. Catie had her rifle and Rupert held a bow and arrow. He also had an axe tucked in his belt. Elizabeth and I got knives and we all got some more food and first-aid in a backpack. The moment Rupert hands us our stuff a green dragon shoots into the air. It's closer than expected. A loud blast fills the air and the dragon tumbles from the sky, dead. I realize that Catie had just shot it down. All is silent as we tense. Catie prepares to shoot again and Rupert loads his bow. Elizabeth and I ready the canon. Colors burst through the air as dragons of all colors spread their wings. I hear five more blasts and five dragons fall. Rupert's arrows don't come close to hitting any dragons. With fear almost freezing me, I shoot the canon. A dragon's head gets blown off and causes the one behind it to get its wing clipped. The dragon turns into a pancake when it hits the ground. I blast the canon more and dragons fall. I'm not exactly sure who hit which ones. Elizabeth loads the last cannonball. With a boom another dragon falls. Blasts ring through the air. The remaining dragons fall from the sky. But there is one left. Catie aims to shoot but curses when she finds she is out of ammunition. Crap, so are we. "Not to worry ladies," says Rupert. That doesn't calm me since Rupert hasn't even hit a single dragon yet. He aims and shoots. I face palm when it goes way lower than the dragon is. But then the dragon dives and the arrow disappears into its scaly mass. I gasp, that must have been a really stupid dragon. "I noticed that he likes to randomly dive," Rupert explains.

"How many was that?" Elizabeth asks.

"Twenty-four," says Catie, "but it didn't include the main ten dragons or the careers."

"Therefore we are still very much screwed," adds Rupert.

"Way to make me feel better," I say sarcastically. I scream girlishly as a blast of fire burns down the row of trees that separated us from the careers. I see Maisa and the red dragon wolfishly grin. Five of the dragons fly toward us like rockets. Rupert throws one of the tomahawks we scored but the dragon merely dodges. Bullets are a lot faster. With a snort it blasts fire at us. I duck behind the cornucopia. The fire heats up the metal cornucopia Catie pops out and manages to lodge a knife in the dragon's mouth. Rupert nods to Catie and she jumps out.

"Hey loser. You call yourself a dragon mutt?" she taunts. The dragon focuses his attention on Catie. But before Catie is burned to a crisp Rupert jumps out from behind the cornucopia and hacks off its head. "Duck," Catie commands. Rupert drops to the ground and Catie nails another dragon with a knife. I gasp; Catie and Rupert seem to communicate without speaking. They act liked they've been a team for years. They're a well oiled fighting machine. I'm so awed by their skill that I don't notice that Elizabeth is out there fighting dragons too. Fear rushes through me as I search for her. She has taken down and dragon successfully but doesn't notice the one in the air, diving for her.

"ELIZABETH!" I scream. I've never been a fast runner, but I ran like the wind then. With a grunt I propel myself into the diving dragon's path. In a flash of red scales I see a dragon slice me with its talons. I tumble to the ground. For a brief moment I see my shredded body before pain overtakes my world.

**Raidon Blade's POV**

When the girl gets turned into shredded Reef we charge out to meet the battle. Our dragon friends are failing fast. Why did those stupid gamemakers have to arm those twits so well? I point the tip of my sword at the Rupert kid who thinks he's all tough. While he jumps towards Elizabeth to protect her, I put on a burst of speed and run him through with my sword. His canon instantly fires. I hear a burst of colorful language and sobbing and I turn around to see Catie. Tears now clear paths down her dirty face. Her cowboy hat is splattered with blood. With another burst of cuss words she charges at me. I grin; this will be an easy kill. She comes in a burst of speed, whoa she's fast. But still no match for me. I bring up my sword to swing it at her but it clatters to the ground as she runs by. I howl as I see my fingers still clutching my sword. Catie charges at me again. I grunt as her knife enters my chest. Pain erupts through me. Catie snarls and brings her foot down on my face. A final wave of pain blasts through me before everything goes black.

**Catie Gate's POV**

My vision turns an angry red. In a flurry dragons fall beside me. When none are left alive near me I charge at Rio. He meets me with a snarl. I dodge in and out faster than I've ever moved before. I manage to slash Rio's face with my knife. He screams and he kicks me back. My breath is knocked from me and my head spins as it hits the ground, hard. Rio prepares to pounce when I see his eyes widen. I take this as my chance and bring my knee up into his groin, Rio crumples to the ground. I jump up and whip around to see what Rio was so surprised at. No wonder, I look to see Maisa riding the last dragon alive, the red leader. Rio climbs back to his feet and runs away from the feast; I guess he was never a fan of the dragon alliance. Maisa guides the red dragon towards Elizabeth. The dragon swoops down a few times only to have Elizabeth dodge. But I could see they were just taunting the poor girl. Surprisingly, I see Elizabeth smile mischievously. As the dragon dives again Elizabeth jumps up and drives Rupert's axe into the dragon's belly. She then jumps backwards. The dragon tumbles to the ground, dead. Maisa is thrown from the dragon's back and slides forward for a few yards. Maisa slowly gets back up, sporting a nasty cut on her arm. Even from here I can tell the mighty career is blinking back tears. Maisa gives us one last scowl before sprinting into the trees. I fall to my knees, tears filling my eyes. "We did it!" cheers Elizabeth. Anger rushes through me and I jump to my feet.

"We did it? We most certainly did not. Reef and Rupert freaking died! Both of them were your fault. Reef jumped in the way and you distracted Rup. Y-you you ***. "A million more cuss words spew out of my mouth as I scream at Elizabeth. I launch myself at her and pin her to the ground. I bring my fists down again and again. This trash was the death of Rupert. I scream and hit her again and again. I pause to look down. Elizabeth is bloodied and crying. I can tell she is on the verge of unconsciousness. I stumble off of her and puke. What have I done? My dang temper! With one last look at my bruised ally, the one I had hurt, I speed into the trees with tears streaming down my face.

**Wow, that was pretty intense. Well, I hope you guys enjoyed.**

**Tribute to the dead:**

**Raidon Blade: Raidon was enjoyably evil. Every story needs someone like him.**

**Rupert Eagle: I'm sad to see him go. He was pretty awesome and was a great friend for Catie.**

**Reef Grandine: Oh Reef. You were an awesome tribute. You were really unique and you fit with Elizabeth perfectly. You hated to see suffering but comforted those who suffered and Elizabeth secretly suffered. It just worked out perfectly. **

**D1**

**Maisa Knock (12) - A 12 year old career who think she can win hands down.**

**D2 **

**Rio Averey (15) – He laughs at people's pain. But has a soft side for certain people.**

**D3**

**Paxton Boyd (17) – He is a prankster.**

**D4**

**Naughty Bennard (17) - Sarcastic and has strong opinions. Has divorced parents and a suckish family. **

**D7**

**Cecelia Bennett (15) - She is very smart and hardworking but can be a bossy know-it-all.**

**D8**

**Elizabeth Wave (15) – She is bubbly on the outside depressed on the inside. Killed Shase.**

**D10**

**Catie Gates (12) - She is a daredevil.**

**D11**

**Zephyr Kane (13) - is quiet and mysterious. He rarely talks. He does what he needs to survive but is actually a caring person.**

**D12**

**Levi Juno (16) – She is snarky and mean to people she doesn't know, but once she gets to know someone and likes them she is nice. She is like a rock covered marshmallow. **

**Roranicus McKnight (18) – He is very outgoing, loud and energetic. **


	30. Chapter 30: Tired

**Sorry for the slow update. Thanksgiving week is pretty busy. By the way, I'm thankful for my viewers! **

**Catie Gate's POV**

I stumble to my knees when I am too tired to even move anymore. Hugging my knees to my chest, I cried until I couldn't anymore. When I was run dry of tears, my eyes burned, my head throbbed and sorrow burdened me. The facts rush through my head. Rupert is gone, dead. I have to go through the pain of the Hunger Games without an ally. I killed Raidon. My temper got a hold of me and I hurt Elizabeth. I fully flop onto the ground and dig the heel of my palms into my eyes. After a while of sitting there I push my emotions to the side. I vow that I won't bring them back until I'm out of the Hunger Games or with Rupert. Rolling over to my knees I pull a water bottle out of my pack. I take a sip and then moisten my hands with some, washing away the blood. The dirtied water trickles out of my palm and into the ashy ground. Hopefully my memories and guilt will go with it. I shake my hands dry and stand up. I straighten my cowboy hat and begin walking. Let's do this thing.

**Maisa Knock's POV**

I finally make it to my hidden arsenal of supplies. Uncovering it from its hiding spot I pull out a first aid kit. I swallow one of the pills as directed, washed and bandaged the cut on my arm. The cut was pretty nasty looking. It didn't belong on my small and adorable body. Sighing I take the end of the bandage and tie it in a pretty little bow. Now it's a little more bearable. I slump down to the ground to think. Stress plagued me. The Catie, Rupert, Elizabeth and Reef alliance had taken down my own. It killed Raidon off and split Rio and I up. They had also taken down the mutts, which wasn't such a bad thing, but they had injured my arm in the process. A tremor of fear shakes through me. At least I wasn't dead. While on the thought process, I examine my arm. Now that I had treated it, the shearing pain had been reduced to a dull throb. I blink back tears and sigh. I try to relax for a couple minutes. The only movements made where to tuck back a golden curl that had escaped its ponytail imprisonment. Slowly, I rolled to my feet. Irritation flared. Those brats shouldn't have messed with the careers. I will win, nothing can stop me. I pull my pack on my back and grab my axe, setting off to win the Hunger Games.

**Naughty Bennard's POV**

I put on some more speed and burst into the clearing. When I saw the aftermath of the feast I almost fainted. All this gore scares the living daylights out of me. Carnage was everywhere, despite that the corpses had already been taken away. Blood stained the ground and there were fire scorches everywhere. Huge indents where on the ground where bodies had laid. I gag at the sight of gore the Peacekeepers neglected to clean up when the bodies were taken. Strange little shells were littered all around. Cautiously, I picked one up. Despite the familiarity I couldn't quite remember what it was. Then the smell hit me. The smell that I associated with that day. The flashback hits me like a ton of bricks.

_Ten year-old me tries to see above the adult crowd. I shove through the congested parts and soon find myself at the stage where the reapings take place at. A group of people were being held by Peacekeepers. Confusion struck me. What's happening? A huge Peacekeeper grabs the most defiant looking off the group and shoves him to his knees. The man made a weird sign with his hands while the Peacekeeper aimed. A loud blast filled the air and the man flopped to the ground with blood spilling from his head. Something struck my shoulder. Confused I look down to find a shell of some sort that hit me. I pick it up and find it's a bullet shell. Then realization hits me. "REBEL SCUM!" shouts the Peacekeeper as he shoots the rest of the rebels. An odd smell wafts through the air: gunpowder. Tears and fear immobilized me. Why is this happening? This is District Four, a model career district. What are rebels doing here? _

I snap out of the flashback and chuck the bullet shell as hard as I can. A renewed hatred for the Capitol rushes through me but I push it aside. I have surviving to do. I groan as I realize that Maisa has gotten farther away now. I still have a bone to pick with that girl. I race off again to find Maisa and hopefully end her evil reign as career.

**Elizabeth Wave's POV**

I leaned against a tree. Its charred bark was uncomfortable against my back. My left eye was swollen shut and my nose was broken. That was the worst I fared from Catie's outrage. I don't blame the girl though; she had every right to do those things to me.

**Roranicus McKnight's POV**

"How about a smoke bomb?" I ask Paxton.

"Been there done that," Paxton replies.

"When?" I ask.

"Don't you remember? It was when the gamemakers were giving us our scores. I thought I was a goner, they were so pissed."

"Well, who are we going to prank exactly?" I ask.

"Yeah, who?" Cecelia asks, revealing herself from behind a large boulder. Zeph follows her.

"Crap, there goes our main two targets," Paxton says. Cecelia glares at him. "Goodness, I was just kidding. We would never prank you two." Cecelia just rolls her eyes.

"Well, now that you guys are in on it what do you think we should do and who to?" I ask.

Cecelia locks her eyes on something in the distance. After a pause she points and answers. "Someone is tracking us so why not them?"

"Crap," all three of us guys yell.

"Don't worry. They're kind of far away and I already have a prank in mind," she says.

Paxton gasps and mock-faints, "Why Ce, I never knew you had a personality, let alone a sense of humor!" Cecelia scowls and slugs him in the shoulder. Paxton rubs his sore shoulder still laughing.

**D1**

**Maisa Knock (12) - A 12 year old career who think she can win hands down. Decapitated Nautilus and stabbed Dot.**

**D2 **

**Rio Averey (15) – He laughs at people's pain. But has a soft side for certain people. Killed Raven.**

**D3**

**Paxton Boyd (17) – He is a prankster.**

**D4**

**Naughty Bennard (17) - Sarcastic and has strong opinions. Has divorced parents and a suckish family. **

**D7**

**Cecelia Bennett (15) - She is very smart and hardworking but can be a bossy know-it-all. Outsmarted Kaleb into a trap where he died. **

**D8**

**Elizabeth Wave (15) – She is bubbly on the outside depressed on the inside. Killed Shase.**

**D10**

**Catie Gates (12) - She is a daredevil. Stabbed Raidon.**

**D11**

**Zephyr Kane (13) - is quiet and mysterious. He rarely talks. He does what he needs to survive but is actually a caring person.**

**D12**

**Levi Juno (16) – She is snarky and mean to people she doesn't know, but once she gets to know someone and likes them she is nice. She is like a rock covered marshmallow. Killed Aiden. **

**Roranicus McKnight (18) – He is very outgoing, loud and energetic. **


	31. Chapter 31: Interview

**Omarad's POV (A Capitol Dude who is watching)**

Paxton's eyes shine with a mischievous glint as he smirks. I seriously cannot wait to see what the uni-ostrich alliance has planned for the poor soul tracking them. The screen changes to a commercial. I growl and hold my head in my hands. I hate commercials. All I want to do is watch the games, dangit! I have barely slept since the games have started. How could I, with all this marvelous action going on. Barely anyone in the Capitol has peeled their eyes away from their television. The Hunger Games have been too awesome this year to stop watching. I massage my temples trying to block out the annoying singing cat commercial. Curse commercials, the blasted fiends. When I hear Jorge's voice, I sigh the games where coming back on. Jorge smiles; he's the interviewer and announces the games. "Hello Panem. What a glorious day we are having. I know you want to get back to the games but today is the final ten's family interviews. So without further ado, here they are," says Jorge. Jorge's image shimmers out and is replaced by a petite woman and man who were smiling so hard that I thought their smile would just fall off. Below the couple a subtitle gleams. It read: Diam and Floral Knock, Maisa's parents.

"I'm so proud of my little princess," croons Diam, Maisa's father. "I believe she can win if she tries hard and really sets her mind to it. I want everyone to know that we believe in her and know she can win. I'm just so happy that my princess is living out her dreams." Diam squeezes his wife's hand. She smiles even wider before she begins talking.

"I'm proud of my Maisa too. Mommy's little girl is winning the Hunger Games," Floral says. She then starts shaking before bursting into tears. Diam looks worried and hugs his wife tight to him. He cradles her for a moment and whispers something in her ear. Floral nods and takes a deep breath before leaving her husband's embrace to talk again. Her voice shakes as she speaks. "I apologize. I-I-I j-just can't imagine life without Maisa. I know I shouldn't say that because I'm confident she will come home; I just can't help but worry. I miss my sweet little girl." Jorge thanks them before the screen transition. Two twelve year olds beamed at the camera. The subtitle read: Silk and Coral, Maisa's friends.

They both began screaming shrilly while jumping up and down flapping their arms, "OMG Maisa! We're so proud of you. Win it for us, you're so close. You can do it. OMG, OMG OMG!" They break off into random squeals for a good five minutes. When the next interviewee came on my ears were practically thanking the television. A little girl gave a gap-toothed smile to the camera. She was really cute. Her brown eyes sparkled. The subtitle told me it was Sol, Rio's little sister and only remaining family.

"I love you Rio. I miss you," her eyes watered and her lip quivered. "I love you," she says a final time before the screen changes. The next two people where Bwena and Lendon, Rio's friends from the orphanage.

"We're proud of you Rio and expect more great things. We're your family too."

Paxton's family was next. They were in a small family room. Being interviewed was his mother, Julia; his father, Jeremiah; his sister, Lauren; and his brother in-law, Owen. His parents looked like they had been crying and his sister and her husband glared at the camera. Jorge started with Lauren and Owen but they just gave him the death stare. "Come on guys, cat got your tongue? Tell us about Paxton and how you think he is doing," Jorge prods. The young couple just glares harder. "Oh come on, tell us anything." Jorge keeps listing things until Lauren opens her mouth to speak. Hatred still glistens in her eyes.

"Don't mess with _my brother_. Don't mess with _my family,_" she growls. With that she flips the bird before storming off with her husband. I hear sobbing from his parents before the scene is quickly changed to Paxton's friends.

" 'Sup Panem," Paxton's friend Cameron greets. He sits next to his other friend Liam who looks depressed. "We just want you guys to know that Paxton will win," he turns to Jorge, "thanks bro," he says sarcastically. The scene changes to District four, Naughty's district. Naughty's step father is the mayor of Four so the interview takes place behind his luxurious desk in his mansion.

The mayor sits with his wife and they smile genuinely. "We are both very proud of Naughty and fervently hope we will see her again. We know she will bring glory to our family and district." With a curt nod the screen transitions to Naughty's step-sisters. The sub-title says their names are Emera and Yoshiko. Yoshiko was applying lip gloss while Emera was blowing kisses at the camera. When they say they were on the air the quickly stopped what they were doing with a slight blush on their faces.

"Hello Panem. I'm the marvelous Yoshiko Bennard, mayor's daughter, spelling bee winner of the fifth grade, beauty queen and a tribute's sister," she says while trying to pose sexily.

"And I'm Emera, may-"

"Shut up Emera, it's rude to hog attention. You don't want to seem shallow," Yoshiko interrupts. Yoshiko begins to brag about herself until Jorge stops her.

"Enough about you two lovely ladies, we want to know about Naughty," Jorge says. Both girls' faces sour.

"We love our dear sister Naughty and wish her the best of luck, even though she doesn't need it," Yoshiko says, her words dripping with sarcasm.

"Thank you ladies," Jorge says quickly before the girls could start talking about themselves again. He gives a transition to Cecelia's family. Her friends start us off this time. Lucas and Ryan look grimly at the camera. Jorge decides to prod them into talking. "So what do you think of her alliance? Roranicus, Zephyr and Paxton?"

Lucas flinches at the question, obviously disgusted. I see the gears turn in his head as he carefully words his reply, "I trust Cecelia's judgment." Ryan just nods, his eyes looking fearful. Jorge leaves them at that and goes to Cecelia's family. They looked hollow, probably too scared to think. Her father and mother had smile lines on their face, they obviously used to laugh a lot, I wonder where their laugh has gone to? Her brother, Austin and Chris sat on the floor. Chris's eyes flared with anger, he opened his mouth to yell something but Austin squeezed his arm and the boy stayed silent. Austin looked angry too but seemed to know the danger in voicing his opinion.

"It looks like you two have something to say," says Jorge.

Austin wrinkles his nose, "only that we love Cecelia and need her back."

Elizabeth's family and friends were quivering with fear they both gave short worded answers and obviously didn't want to be there. They were hurting for their girl too badly.

Catie's family bravely smiled. Her mother looked like a kind woman and her father looked rugged and like a daredevil. I suspect that's where Catie got it from. I gasped, what was Catie doing there? Seeing the subtitle I face-palm. Catie has a twin, duh. It was weird seeing her twin, Keli, because she was the polar opposite of Catie. She wore makeup and a fancy, frilly dress. Keli sat politely with a sad smile on her face. Catie's family gave soft spoken answers, most likely sorely missing the girl. By the end of the interview Keli had burst into tears. Makeup ran down her face. The camera zoomed in on her. Keli noticed. "Stop it! Stop torturing us! You've already done enough!" Keli cries, she then runs from the room. Her parents follow her with worried looks, leaving Jorge to awkwardly leave.

The next shot was of an orphanage in Eleven, where Zephyr lived. The camera crew went in to find some of Zephyr's friend but the kids all hurried about and avoided the Capitol interviewers. They cornered this one kid but he ran and got the crew lost in the orphanage. They quickly left Eleven after that. Since both tributes from Twelve are alive they had the interview combined. That was really weird though. Levi's friends stayed on one side of the room and Roranicus's friends and family were as far away from them as possible. Instead of answering Jorge the two groups just glared at each other. Jorge ended the interview before anyone got hurt. "Interesting family interviews for an interesting games," Jorge says, "we'll be back with the games after this commercial break." I sigh not wanting to see the cat commercial again. All the families this year were really tense and moody but those were the most interesting interviews I've ever seen. My butler comes in with a new back off popcorn when the games comeback on. This is paradise.

**Sorry for the wait. I'm really busy with all my sports and school. I hope you enjoyed it though.**

**D1**

**Maisa Knock (12) - A 12 year old career who think she can win hands down. Decapitated Nautilus and stabbed Dot.**

**D2 **

**Rio Averey (15) – He laughs at people's pain. But has a soft side for certain people. Killed Raven.**

**D3**

**Paxton Boyd (17) – He is a prankster.**

**D4**

**Naughty Bennard (17) - Sarcastic and has strong opinions. Has divorced parents and a suckish family. **

**D7**

**Cecelia Bennett (15) - She is very smart and hardworking but can be a bossy know-it-all. Outsmarted Kaleb into a trap where he died. **

**D8**

**Elizabeth Wave (15) – She is bubbly on the outside depressed on the inside. Killed Shase.**

**D10**

**Catie Gates (12) - She is a daredevil. Stabbed Raidon.**

**D11**

**Zephyr Kane (13) - is quiet and mysterious. He rarely talks. He does what he needs to survive but is actually a caring person.**

**D12**

**Levi Juno (16) – She is snarky and mean to people she doesn't know, but once she gets to know someone and likes them she is nice. She is like a rock covered marshmallow. Killed Aiden. **

**Roranicus McKnight (18) – He is very outgoing, loud and energetic. **


	32. Chapter 32: Pranktastic

**Paxton Boyd's POV**

"Are you kidding me? That's your prank?" I shout at Cece as we sprint to wherever the heck she has the plan set up. Cece shoots me a glare and I amend my mistake. "Fine, considering that we are in the Hunger Games seriously limits our prank choices, seeing as we have no supplies and coming into contact with people does mean they will try to kill you." Cece smiles at my revised response and I stop talking to try to catch my breath. We come speeding back to one of our old camps and I see a rope hanging from a tree. I stop running and stand beside my alliance, "Wow, Ce, you really were prepared."

Cece shrugs her shoulders and gives a slight smile, "Well I did have some time on my hands while on my night watch."

"What does it do?" asks Roranicus. His head was cocked to the side and his green eyes sparkled with curiosity.

"I'll gladly demonstrate," Cece says. Then something unexpected happened. Cece shoved me and I stumbled to gain back my footing. My foot caught in the bottom of the rope and I was flung like a rag doll. After a dizzying twist I find myself upside down, hanging from my ankle. Cece and Roranicus were laughing hysterically while Zeph cracked a shy smile. I was not so amused. I folded my arms and tried to look as intimidating and as in control as a person hanging upside down from a rope can. Roranicus laughs and pushes my shoulder causing me to swing like a pendulum. They all laugh harder. I still don't see why they think it is so hilarious. Finally Cece sighs and stops laughing. "Sorry Paxton, I just couldn't pass that up. I'll help you down now. She loosens the rope around my ankle and I tumble into Zephyr and Roranicus's arms. I quickly wiggle out of their grasp trying to preserve my last bit of masculinity. Irritated, I blow a strand of my brown hair out of my eyes. I sigh; I just can't stay mad at Cece and the rest of my alliance. Besides, we're even now. I guess they got me back for the times I have pranked them.

I smile. "I have to admit that was pretty good, but don't think you'll ever get away with it again." Cece chuckles and sets to work on fixing the trap and concealing it this time. When she straightens back she looks at the sky with curiosity.

"Look Paxton, you're getting a sponsor gift," she says.

"Yeah, I bet they thought your face was so hilarious too. Did you how big his eyes got?" Roranicus laughs.

"No, it's because you were a good sport," Zeph mends. I look up to the sky and extend my arms letting the package gently fall into them. With a smile of thanks I open the package.

"What the crap!" I yell, "A tutu?" I pull out the fluorescent pink, sparkly, frilly tutu-dress-thing. That causes everyone to burst into laughter again.

Cece smiles and scoops up a black marker that was also in the package, "and a marker," she adds. After a while of taunting and teasing the laughter stops. "They'll be getting here soon," Cece says gravely. "We better hurry. And just so you know Paxton, the tutu is not for you, it's for the prank."

**Levi Juno's POV**

I crawl out of a bush to examine where my prey had suddenly left. All they left were footprints. No matter, I am close enough to track them with my eyes and ears. I return to the burnt foliage's concealment and skirt from shadow to shadow. After a while my ears pick up and I can faintly hear their voices. When I get close enough to hear what they are saying I stop. "It's best we say goodbye now. It's the final ten and I don't want to be forced to kill any of you," a girl says. It takes me a moment to place her voice but I soon realize it was Seven, Cecelia.

"Then I'm outta here. Peace!" yells Three, Paxton. I then hear him walk away. A soft grunt comes from a third member before he sprints off. That left Cecelia and my District partner, Roranicus, in the clearing.

"Then I guess this is goodbye," he says. Confusion ripples through me. This is the first time he has ever been serious but I guess the games can change people.

Cecelia nods, "May the odds be ever in your favor." She then retreats behind a line of tree skeletons. Roranicus grumbles and sits on stump. I'll get him first then the rest of his now split apart alliance. I remember what directions they went in and it will be a piece of cake to track them down. I draw a knife and quickly throw it towards Roranicus. Unfortunately, he chose the right time to bend down to tie his shoe. As the knife whizzes above his head fear widens his green eyes and he draws his sword.

"Who's there? Come out and fight me face to face, or are you a coward?" he shouts, I could sense fear in his voice. I slink out of my cover and draw my sword. Roranicus betrays terror in his eyes before he draws his brows into a scowl and masks his emotions. I leap at him and slash. He ducks out of the way at the last second. He takes a tentative stab at me but I hit his sword away easily. Then I attack him in a flurry of blows. He manages to dodge some and block the others but he would be mine in a few moments. I fake an arc and then jab him. Blood trickles down his arm. I lunge at him and he falls back. I take another step to improve my leverage on the killing blow but only to have my world get whipped around. I see Paxton lunge out of a bush. He hits me with something and despite my desperate struggling, my world fades to black.

**Cecelia Bennett's POV**

"That was amazing acting, Roranicus," I tell him. He smiles but is still paled from the experience. The wound on his shoulder wasn't acting though but luckily it wasn't a very deep cut. I quickly clean and bandage it. As soon as I tie off the bandage Roranicus hops up and grabs the marker from me. Uncapping the lid, he approaches the unconscious Levi. He draws for a while before revealing his art work. He had scrawled a unibrow, curly cue mustache, a go-tee and warts on her face. Those features were paired by huge round glasses and the word "stupid" scrawled across her head.

"Oh-oh, my turn," Paxton says excitedly.

"What are you a monkey?" Roranicus asks before he throws the marker at Paxton. Paxton takes off Levi's jacket and writes on her arms. "Whacha writin'?" Roranicus asks after a while.

"Okay, you can read it now," Paxton says. Across one arm it read, "Paxton Boyd is a sexy beast." On the other it said, "Paxton is so funny."

"We need to add one more thing. Can I have the marker?" Roranicus asks.

"Actually, that wasn't grammatical. The correct way to say it is 'may I have the marker' not can," I can't help but correct. Paxton rolls his eyes and tosses Roranicus the marker.

"Uni-ostriches rule," Roranicus says aloud as he writes. He pockets the marker. Paxton looks at me and then back at Levi and wrinkles his nose.

"Know what Ce; you can do that tutu by yourself. We'll be over there," Paxton says. I make a face and walk over to Levi. With a deep sigh I take off Levi's clothes and replace them with the leotard and tutu. I leave her combat boots and put her games outfit in my bag for later use. So now Levi is upside down, drawn all over and wearing nothing but a leotard, tutu and combat boots, yet she still manages to look intimidating. With a shutter I run to where the boys are at.

"We need to space ourselves as far away as possible from Levi before she blows a fuse," I say. The boys nod in agreement and we scurry off.

**WEEEELLLLLLLLLL, I hope you enjoyed that chappie. **

**D1**

**Maisa Knock (12) - A 12 year old career who think she can win hands down. Decapitated Nautilus and stabbed Dot.**

**D2 **

**Rio Averey (15) – He laughs at people's pain. But has a soft side for certain people. Killed Raven.**

**D3**

**Paxton Boyd (17) – He is a prankster.**

**D4**

**Naughty Bennard (17) - Sarcastic and has strong opinions. Has divorced parents and a suckish family. **

**D7**

**Cecelia Bennett (15) - She is very smart and hardworking but can be a bossy know-it-all. Outsmarted Kaleb into a trap where he died. **

**D8**

**Elizabeth Wave (15) – She is bubbly on the outside depressed on the inside. Killed Shase.**

**D10**

**Catie Gates (12) - She is a daredevil. Stabbed Raidon.**

**D11**

**Zephyr Kane (13) - is quiet and mysterious. He rarely talks. He does what he needs to survive but is actually a caring person.**

**D12**

**Levi Juno (16) – She is snarky and mean to people she doesn't know, but once she gets to know someone and likes them she is nice. She is like a rock covered marshmallow. Killed Aiden. **

**Roranicus McKnight (18) – He is very outgoing, loud and energetic. **


	33. Chapter 33: Run Now Mourn Later

**Levi Juno's POV**

A searing headache woke me up. The world spun and my head and ankle were on fire. Groggily, I try to place where I am. When I twist around and look up I find myself hanging by my ankle from a tree. With a groan I reach for my knife. My hands hit my skin. Confused I look down to find myself wearing a sparkly pink tutu. Rage boils in me but that makes my head hurt worse so I decide to contain my anger until I recover, then I will exact my revenge. I spin around looking for something to cut myself out of the rope with. A couple feet away I see my sword. I stretch my arm out to grab it but I can't quite grasp it. I clench my teeth and hold back an onflow of strong words. I swing my arms back and forth so I could swing and get my sword. The first time I over swing and come flying back into the tree. My body throbbed. After a couple more tries I finally grab my sword. I twist my body at an angle I am able to cut my way through. After a while of sawing the rope snaps. I try to hold on but my body is too sore. I tumble to the ground and land on my butt. I lay there for a moment and gather my bearings. After resting the afternoon I am better again. Anger swells and I set off to get my revenge.

**Naughty Bennard's POV**

Tracking Maisa is a lot harder than I thought. When I'm right on her tail she always seems to get in a huge fight and then escape without a trace. After a while more of walking I spot a footprint. I bend over to examine it and find it extremely an extremely teeny foot. It's Maisa's alright. Anticipation sparked in me as I trot off. I hope to end this with Maisa as soon as possible.

**Elizabeth Wave's POV**

Sorrow burdens my steps. But I walk until I can't muster the will to move. I sink down to my knees and cradle my head in between my knees. I'm too hollow to cry. Too hollow to move. Too hollow to respond. Slowly, I brush a brown strand of hair out of my face. My hands distract me. They look like someone else's now. They are caked with dirt, ashes and blood. Calluses and blisters cover them; instead of the usual soft feel they head back home in Eight. My eye catches on to the blood. I am suddenly propelled with the desire to move again, to avoid the blood-shed. I stand up and begin walking again wanting to get on the move as fast as possible. I don't know how long my renewed energy will last.

**Roranicus McKnight's POV**

The uni-ostriches walk with more spring in their step and our laughter choruses through the air. "Oh my gosh, I that was great," says Cecelia, "I never knew pranking would be so fun and relieving."

"Crap, Roar," Paxton says to me, "we've brought Ce to the dark side."

"You guys will have to watch your backs now," Cecelia taunts.

"Just know, Ce, that I taught you everything you know," Paxton says. Cecelia giggles and it brings a smile to everyone's face. I have a longing that we were all friends in a normal place. Not in a place where you only have a one in twenty-fourth chance of surviving. We continue walking while chatting away. Soon an odd breeze fills the air. Cecelia stops talking and looks at me, aghast. Her brown eyes were wide and pooled with fear. I open my mouth to question but am struck down from behind. My vision turns red and I flop on the ground, helpless. The red is rapidly sucked away into complete and utter darkness.

**Cecelia Bennett's POV**

My shrill scream filled the air as I saw Roranicus cleaved in half by a wild lumber-man mutt. Paxton grabs my hand and starts dragging me along at a sprint. Zephyr streaks in front of us, no wonder he's called the West Wind. A mad chuckling comes from behind us as the lumber man follows us, wildly swinging his axe. Paxton and I accelerate, trying to keep up with Zephyr. Tears start to sting at my eyes but I push them and my thoughts away. Run now, mourn later. Zephyr disappears behind a dense line of the burnt out trees. A canon blast rings through the air. Paxton keeps running but I stop running. As Paxton still has my hand, when I stop we almost both tumble to the ground. "Stop running Paxton," I say my words turning into a sob at the end. "Zephyr is dead. Something ahead killed him." Paxton looks at me sadly, hurt also sparkling in his eyes. He looks at the lumber-man gaining on us. Still with my hand, Paxton starts jogging, this time with more caution. When we break past the line of trees I hear Paxton gasp. In front of us is a river of blood. Five blood soaked creatures grin at us. One of them has Zephyr's body in its hands. The sight chills me to the bone, I can't help but scream. Paxton doesn't look much better. I hear the lunatic lumber-man crash in behind us. I scream louder. I take a quick breath, trying to stay level-headed and then pull Paxton and I sideways along the shore line. We run as hard as we can and when I see the monsters in the river a plan formulates, they'd eat about anything they'd get their hands on. I turn around and face the lumber-man with a jeer on my face. Paxton looks at me like I'm crazy but stays by my side. "Dodge when he commits," I hiss to Paxton. "You can't beat us!" I yell even though I am quaking with fear inside. The lumber-man narrows his eyes and charges full force. Paxton and I spin away at the last moment. He comes again and we dodge. The mutts elbow catches my jaw as he runs past. The river monsters grinned happily and paced the shoreline wanting a snack. I run to the edge of the blood, but not close enough for the blood mutts to snatch me. Fear clenched me as I waited for the lumber-man-mutt to charge. I dove out of the way and the mutt tumbled into the blood river. Eagerly the creatures in the river dove atop the lumber-man mutt and started feeding. I grimace.

Paxton runs toward me. "That was fast thinking," he said, awed.

"No time for that. Let's get out of here." I grab his hand and we run away from the dreaded place.

**Oh my gosh, it's getting to the nitty-gritty (haha I just wanted to use that word). So I hope you enjoyed this chapter! **

**Tribute to the Dead:**

**Zephyr Kane: Zephyr was pretty epic. He was a nice touch to the uni-ostriches. **

**Roranicus Mcknight: Roranicus was cool too. He was great for the story. **

**D1**

**Maisa Knock (12) - A 12 year old career who think she can win hands down. Decapitated Nautilus and stabbed Dot.**

**D2 **

**Rio Averey (15) – He laughs at people's pain. But has a soft side for certain people. Killed Raven.**

**D3**

**Paxton Boyd (17) – He is a prankster.**

**D4**

**Naughty Bennard (17) - Sarcastic and has strong opinions. Has divorced parents and a suckish family. **

**D7**

**Cecelia Bennett (15) - She is very smart and hardworking but can be a bossy know-it-all. Outsmarted Kaleb into a trap where he died. **

**D8**

**Elizabeth Wave (15) – She is bubbly on the outside depressed on the inside. Killed Shase.**

**D10**

**Catie Gates (12) - She is a daredevil. Stabbed Raidon.**

**D12**

**Levi Juno (16) – She is snarky and mean to people she doesn't know, but once she gets to know someone and likes them she is nice. She is like a rock covered marshmallow. Killed Aiden and Reed.**

**. **


	34. Chapter 34: Let's Do This Thing

**Here come the excuses. Here they are: I was sick and then finals are very cruel. Okay, done with excuses. **

**Maisa Knock's POV**

I haven't seen anything living in what seems like centuries. I have lost all track of time and everything has been blurring together. I'm yearning for some human interaction, even if that interaction is just me killing the other. I groan but continue to walk to who knows where. Once boredom plagues me I stop and draw my axe. I spin around and then lunge at an invisible tribute, imagining tributes falling before me. After my fake duel I twirl my axe while imagining being crowned victor and then going on the victory tour with extravagant dresses and people praising my name. Soon hunger pangs at me and I stop to eat. Sliding down a tree to a sitting position, I pull out my jerky and dried fruit. I eat my ration and let myself slide into the world of slumber. I'll need the strength later.

~0~

A crunching sound snaps me back to reality. I spring up into my battle stance, axe ready. I feel a smile tugging at my lips. Here comes the living being I've been craving. A tribute enters my clearing and I launch myself at them….

**Levi Juno's POV**

My head feels clear now and I feel healthy. Healthy enough to go hunting. Clenching my teeth and my sword, I rage. I have to go hunting in front of all of Panem in a freaking tutu. Anger tickles my insides with fiery fingers whenever my arms brush the obnoxious frills. With a huff I stomp the ground. At least they left me my combat boots. That with my sword is the only pride that I have left to cling to. I bring up my pace to take my mind off this atrocity of an outfit.

**Catie Gate's POV**

I take a deep breath and straighten my cowboy hat before walking down the hill. The proven strategy is to keep moving. In the eastern part of the arena the area has more hills. The downside though is that there aren't any trees. Even the burnt trees the rest of the arena has to offer is better than none. My legs burn by the time I reach the top of the big hill. Over it is an odd sight. The hill plateaued into a flatland with a huge wall of fire surrounding the far end of it. I've reached the end of the arena, the edge of my world. Seeing as I've reached as far as I can go on this side, I plop to the ground and wipe the sweat from my brow. Immediately the sweat reformed. Annoyed at that attempt, I start fanning myself with my hat. I look for the source of the heat. I gasp; the ashes on the ground have turned the color of rubies and are emanating heat. This cannot be good. I jump to my feet and start running but I am too late. Flames spurt from the ground, hungrily dancing up to my knees. Pain sears through me. Once, my twin sister has accidently burned me while trying to fix me up with her curling iron and that had hurt. I had to put my hand under the faucet to ease the pain and I didn't even want to curl my hair in the first place. The burn hurt like crap and blistered up. Right now it was that pain times a billion. I can't help but scream. It takes all my might not to tumble down into the flames or succumb to the black spots dancing in my eyes. But somehow I manage to keep running. _I'm going to die, _I think hopelessly. But then I see out of my tear filled eyes, a rope. It's swinging from one of the platform things all around the arena. I stretch out and catch the rope. It almost takes my arms out of their sockets as it continues to swing. Holding on with one hand I pat the fire from my clothes with the other. I refuse to look at the damage on my legs though, not while I'm still in danger. All I know is that pain sears through them. The rope swings back and the fire swells and nips at my legs. I climb farther up the rope to evade the flames. With a swoosh a humongous platform hovers above me. I hear whirring before flames shoot from it. Instantly I slide down but pull myself to a stop before I reach the flames below me. Then a thought hits me. _Maybe I'm not going to die. I'm an aerial artist. I do the Spanish web. They just want me to show my skills. _Confidence surges through me as I prepare for the next attack. A jet of flame rockets up and I swing myself and the rope out of the way. Another jet comes and I twirl myself out of harm's way. Then the next attacks came in a flurry. Everything blended together, twisting this way, climbing up, dropping down, swinging this way, hanging by one hand, twisting and turning and dodging. Sadly I couldn't predict every movement that happened so every once in a while a flame would hit me. But I didn't have time to stop. I had to keep moving in order to avoid the majority of the flames. A flame licks the side of my face and I feel myself slipping. With merely the power of will, I hold on. Then I see the opening, the escape. I pump my legs and swing myself through the circular opening in the never-ending fire. Releasing the rope, I fly through the air and away from the plateau of fire. I land on my feet but my legs give away and I tumble right onto my face. With my head buried in the ashes I cry. I'm too tired to move and everything hurts. Oh it hurts so badly. I cry for my pain, my family, Rupert and the fact that I'm in the games. And it just hurts so badly. After I'm out of tears I slowly roll over to my back to access the damage. The sight brought a fresh wave of tears. My skin is a montage of colors. In some places it is an angry red, others it has turned black; burnt to a crisp. Skin had melted off and some blisters in the less burnt places had already started to form. I gasp, in one of the crispy ranges there is some dark liquid and then a startling white nub. With a sick realization I know it is my bone. I flop to my back, the damage is too horrible. With a sob I slip into sub consciousness. Who knows if I'll wake up?

**Rio Averey's POV**

My ears prick up at the sound of crying. I bound through this burnt excuse of a forest and find a little girl silently crying. She is sprawled on the ground. In an instant a knife protrudes from her belly. With a smile I walk up to my prey ready to critique my handy-work. I killed the girl but sadly she wasn't a challenge. She was wounded and that is not a very good hunt. With a grimace I look at her legs. They are gory and burnt to a crisp. I shake my head, I need a real challenge. I need a real opponent to face.

**So I hope you enjoyed it! **

**Tribute to the Dead:**

**Catie Gates: Awww, I really liked Catie. Every story needs a good tomboy. She was burnt badly and Rio finished her off.**

**D1**

**Maisa Knock (12) - A 12 year old career who think she can win hands down. Decapitated Nautilus and stabbed Dot.**

**D2 **

**Rio Averey (15) – He laughs at people's pain. But has a soft side for certain people. Killed Raven and finished off Catie. **

**D3**

**Paxton Boyd (17) – He is a prankster.**

**D4**

**Naughty Bennard (17) - Sarcastic and has strong opinions. Has divorced parents and a suckish family. **

**D7**

**Cecelia Bennett (15) - She is very smart and hardworking but can be a bossy know-it-all. Outsmarted Kaleb into a trap where he died. **

**D8**

**Elizabeth Wave (15) – She is bubbly on the outside depressed on the inside. Killed Shase.**

**D12**

**Levi Juno (16) – She is snarky and mean to people she doesn't know, but once she gets to know someone and likes them she is nice. She is like a rock covered marshmallow. Killed Aiden and Reed.**


	35. Chapter 35: Boom

**I've been planning this chapter ever since I first got your tributes. *cue evil laughter***

**Elizabeth Wave's POV**

Everyday the arena has been getting smaller. I found the edge of the arena to be lined with fire the size of the only skyscraper- industrial building back at home. But every morning and evening the fire has been coming in about five feet. It's coming closer. The end, I mean. Big fights are coming. Death is nipping at their heels like a loyal puppy. I don't know how much longer I can handle these things…

**Naughty Bennard's POV**

I let out a squeal as I see someone flash through the air. I duck under the axe but collide with the figure. I hit the ground hard and the air is knocked from my body. I discover the person is Maisa. Just the girl I've been hunting for forever. I struggle against her grip but find myself unable to free myself. Maisa snarls and starts to position herself for the kill-blow. I refuse to die though, not without a fight. With a battle cry I manage to free a hand. I strike out and claw Maisa's face. I feel my nails rip through her soft skin and warm blood flow free. Maisa screams and slightly loosens her grip. Using that to my advantage, I kick Maisa off from me and stumble to my feet. I free the trident and get into the battle stance Nautilus taught me. Snarling, Maisa circles me. She lets out her own battle cry and lunges at me. I thrust my trident out and Maisa barley skirts out of the way. I'm able to keep Maisa at bay for a while. I'm sure lucky that I have a longer reach than her. Maisa again repeats the process but this time she swings at my trident and connects. With a grunt I scramble to keep my grip. Unfortunately, my trident now has a huge dent in it. Maisa backs up before rushing me again. She strikes in the same spot and cleaves through my trident. _CRAP! _I spit at Maisa to distract her before sprinting away. _I need to find a weapon, an advantage, _I think while frantically searching for one. I shove my way through a line of trees and find the area beyond strangely empty aside from ash. But I don't stop to wonder on account of a blood-thirsty tribute close behind me. A strange noise echoes from my pounding feet. It sounds brassy and almost hollow…. Maisa breaks through the clearing and is merely yards away from me. She's gaining. I know I have no choice now but to face her. I spin around but only to see her axe fly through the air, aimed at me. I scream rips at my throat. _I'm going to die. So much for revenge. _I hear a ripping noise, the ground is…. Moving? I see a glint of gold. _We're on a huge contraption. _As soon as that thought hits me I am sprung into the air by part of the contraption. I barley miss getting mauled by her axe. I scream as I tumble back to the ground and land on the hard platform-contraption thing. I try to stand but halfway through I am tackled to the ground by Maisa. Now it's her turn to claw my face. With each of her swipes I strip of my skin is ripped away. But then the contraption launches us both through the air. Our screams meld together and I can't tell which of us is screaming louder. I bet we've attracted the attention of the rest of the tributes. Still in the air, I kick Maisa off of me. She flails through the air. My stomach churns and I find myself falling again. I land with a thud and my world spins. Desperate to survive I hop back onto my feet. Maisa is charging at me but like me she is dizzy from the fall and she can't seem to run in a straight line. I tense as she approaches. I think of surviving and then I think of how Maisa killed Nautilus. Once again, anger swells through me. I bring back my fist and hit Maisa square on the nose. I hear a crack as blood spurts. Maisa looks shocked. "You b-" her sentence is cut off by a scream as the platform shoots up and tilts forward. I'm thrust onto my belly and am sent shooting downward on it like a penguin. Just as I'm about to go flying off, the platform tilts in the other direction lightning-fast. The sudden change sends me flying up I land hard and start sliding the other direction. Maisa spots me. With a sly smile she directs herself in my direction. Her nose is still spurting blood. In a mere second Maisa collides with me. Once she gathers her wits she grabs my shoulder with one hand and my head with the other, preparing to snap my neck. But at the speed we're going it looks as if the ground will do it for her. We slid off the platform. Our screams meld once again. Luckily another platform a foot under us catches us. Another piece of luck, on our impact Maisa is spun away from me. The platform continues to make us slid back down to ground level. At ground level it levels out. I am able to stand but the world is still spinning around me and my muscles ache with the pain of being mercilessly thrust around. I turn around to find Maisa. She is also standing but unlike last time she is regaining her balance before attacking. With a rumbling, stairs erect themselves out of the ground and walls limit my paths. Maisa blocks my other way out. Maisa smiles and starts walking towards me. She knows my only choices are to face her here or to go up the stairs. With a quick look around I bound up the stairs. I'll have better leverage there. I spin around to face Maisa. She reaches the top of the stairs and smiles wickedly. As she takes another step forward she must have triggered something. Ropes spring from where I'm standing and wrap themselves around my arm. Screaming, I struggle to free myself from them but the harder I tug the tighter they twist. Now I'm stuck. A tray rises and on it is a deadly looking weapon. It is an oddly shaped stick but it looks like it can do some real damage. Still smiling wickedly Maisa picks it up and throws it at my head….

"BOOM!"

**Cliffy…..**

**Tribute to the Dead:**

**You guys don't know who's dead so….**

**D1**

**Maisa Knock (12) - A 12 year old career who think she can win hands down. Decapitated Nautilus and stabbed Dot.**

**D2 **

**Rio Averey (15) – He laughs at people's pain. But has a soft side for certain people. Killed Raven and finished off Catie. **

**D3**

**Paxton Boyd (17) – He is a prankster.**

**D4**

**Naughty Bennard (17) - Sarcastic and has strong opinions. Has divorced parents and a suckish family. **

**D7**

**Cecelia Bennett (15) - She is very smart and hardworking but can be a bossy know-it-all. Outsmarted Kaleb into a trap where he died. **

**D8**

**Elizabeth Wave (15) – She is bubbly on the outside depressed on the inside. Killed Shase.**

**D12**

**Levi Juno (16) – She is snarky and mean to people she doesn't know, but once she gets to know someone and likes them she is nice. She is like a rock covered marshmallow. Killed Aiden and Reed.**


	36. Chapter 36: Fairy Princess

**Naughty Bennard's POV**

As the weapon flies through the air I fall to my knees and tuck my head to my chest. The movement burns my arms like heck but it's all worth it if I survive. The weapon whizzes by. I look up and smirk at Maisa. If only she realized what the weapon actually was. _Boomerang,_ I mouth. Maisa's face scrunches up in horror and ropes wrap around her ankles. The boomerang whizzes back and hits Maisa smack-dab in the middle of her forehead. Her canon fires instantly.

"BOOM!"

As soon as Maisa's body falls limp the ropes release us both. Maisa falls lifelessly to the floor and I sink to my knees, exhausted. I squeeze my eyes tight until I my world stops spinning and I'm able to breathe normally again. My body aches from being tossed around like a ragdoll and my face stings from where Maisa clawed me. Gingerly, I touch where she clawed me and feel warm blood softly trickling out. Another battle wound to my extensive list. I slowly stand and begin to walk away from this battle, the other tributes were sure to hear us. I walk until I am stopped by the barricade of Maisa's body. It's hard to believe she was such a jerk by looking at her now. A golden curl strayed from its ponytail imprisonment, her lips are pink and soft and she looks like a peaceful angel. But her actual personality was quite the opposite. I'm glad to be rid of her; I've done the world a service. The only things that seem to betray Maisa's real self is the claw marks on her cheek, the bloody nose and the dent in her once-perfect forehead. I shove her body aside and walk down the stairs off of the giant platform-contraption thing-a-ma-jig. Stuck in a dent in the platform is Maisa's axe. I free it and tuck it where my trident used to go. Now I'm armed and ready for whatever hits me next.

**Paxton Boyd's POV**

Seeing Ce cry breaks my heart. I prefer to see her laughing, thinking or even chastising me compared to this. This girl deserves better times. She cups her head in her hands and shakes with sobs. Tears trickle down my own face even though I tried so hard to hold them back. "Why?" she sobs out. I need to comfort her but I'm suddenly nervous. I've never actually been nervous in front of a person before. I put my arm around her shoulders but it started as a really awkward half hug-comfort thingie. _Danggit Paxton, where'd your swag and confidence go? _I relax my arm and then things seem to go more smoothly. Finding my confidence returning I pull Ce closer. She turns and buries her head into my chest. Soon her tears soak through my hoodie. We both cry until we can't cry any more. After a while more of us just holding each other Ce lifts her head up to look at me. She smiles brightly. "Thank you, Paxton," she says, "for being my friend."

**Levi Juno's POV**

I'm still angry enough to kill someone. Luckily I'm in the Hunger Games so I can do just that. I've been following some tracks I spotted for a while now. I'll find someone in about … three… two….

Rio walks out from behind a burnt-to-a-crisp tree. When he sees me surprise takes a hold of his face. Surprise is quickly changed to laughter. "You seriously expect to seem deadly in a tutu?" he laughs. He then turns his voice into a high squeaky one, "I'm a pretty fairy princess. Fear my pink glitter…." He doesn't get to finish his sentence because the next thing he knows he is pinned on the ground. The laughter in his eyes is quickly turned to bloodlust. That fury in his eyes is the last thing I see before his fist connects with my face and I'm sent flying off of him. I roll on the impact and am back on my feet in battle stance before Rio has even gotten up. I swing my sword at him but barrels under it and runs into me. I twist as I fall and manage to escape from being tackled. In a flash we're both on our feet. Now his sword is out and ready. We charge swords flashing. He parries my blow, then I his. This goes on for a while and I figure out that I can't beat him in this way. I bring my sword into an arc. Rio sees the opening I've made for him and lunges. Luckily, I'm faster then he thinks. As he lunges forward he leaves himself unprotected. At the last second he sees his mistake and propels himself backward. I still manage to leave a gash across his side. Circling him, I concoct another plan. I rush at him and his sword meets mine. I angle it so they lock and things then turn into a battle of strength and will. I leave us hanging like that for a while, maybe it'll tire the brute. But with each second I edge closer. When Rio's face is pressed with concentration I knee him in the groin. He screams out and I kick him in the chest. He tumbles to the ground and I jump on top of him.

"Take it back," I hiss as I start cutting deep and jagged lines into his muscled arm. "Take it back!" Rio cries out but his speech is incoherent. I press my sword into him deeper.

"I take it back. I take it back," he cries out. I sever off his arm. The rest of his speech is morphed into a howl. Tears build in his eyes but anger swells too. Rio begins to struggle, bucking and squirming all around. The only thing it's doing for him is making his cuts more jagged and painful. I take his shoulders and slam his head into the ground before standing up. I back up to see if he'll rise again. He does. With a desperate snarl he rushes me with his only arm. I gracefully step to the side like a matador and lope off his head.

"That's what you get," I snarl at his corpse. I spit at his dismantled body before stalking off into this sorry-excuse of a burnt-out woods.

**Well then. I hoped you enjoyed that and will review. I like reviews. **

**Tribute to the Dead:**

**Rio Averey: Oh my goodness Rio. You were an amazing career! You were so fun to write and you moved along the story nicely. **

**Holy crap! There's not that many people left!**

**D3**

**Paxton Boyd (17) – He is a prankster.**

**D4**

**Naughty Bennard (17) - Sarcastic and has strong opinions. Has divorced parents and a suckish family. **

**D7**

**Cecelia Bennett (15) - She is very smart and hardworking but can be a bossy know-it-all. Outsmarted Kaleb into a trap where he died. **

**D8**

**Elizabeth Wave (15) – She is bubbly on the outside depressed on the inside. Killed Shase.**

**D12**

**Levi Juno (16) – She is snarky and mean to people she doesn't know, but once she gets to know someone and likes them she is nice. She is like a rock covered marshmallow. Killed Aiden and Reed and Rio.**


	37. Chapter 37: Bucket List

**I would like to issue a challenge. In front of the fanfiction part of your URL type Nyanit **

**Without the spaces. See if you can read it like that. I was reading the story **_**Tears of Blood **_**by 24tributes24authors and they had the same challenge. I was thoroughly entertained by it. So you should do it. **

**Cecelia Bennett's POV**

I would have expected things to get a lot tenser recently. But with Paxton he just seems to talk and joke a lot more. Which is perfectly fine by me. Laughter, friendship and fun seem to be the only things that keep a girl sane around here.

"Cece," Paxton sing-songs. I had given up trying to make him call me by my full name, Cecelia. Paxton is just too stubborn. I guess Cece or Ce can be a Paxton thing.

"Wha-at?" I sing-song back at him.

"I'm bored."

"Bored? How in the world can you possibly be bored? We are in a fight to the death here," I tell him. Paxton's mood noticeably darkens when I mention the fight to the death part. He slumps to the ground and sits with a pout on his face. I plop down next to him and flick his shoulder. "Be careful Paxton. If you pout like that birds will land on your lip."

Paxton chuckles softly, "Great, she's learned from me," he says to no one. Then he silent for a moment before he begins again. "I guess I just want to do a more wholesome activity than killing innocent children. I've heard it's bad for the soul."

"Hmmmm, the pranking's not much good around here and we are supposed to brutally die soon so how about a fulfilling a bucket list," I suggest.

"You're on!" Paxton says.

"So what should we do on this bucket list day of ours?" I ask.

"Adopt an accent for the day," Paxton says, already talking in a perfect southern, District ten.

"Okay, then what's after that?" I ask in an attempted Capitol accent. Paxton starts cracking up at my attempt.

"Looks like you need a little work on that," he teases. I roll my eyes. His eyes, still twinkling with laughter, begin to scan around the ashy ground. His eyes lock onto something and a mischievous grin splits his face. "Stay here," he tells me. He trots to where he was looking at. "Now close your eyes." Reluctantly I obey. I hear him approach me and he drops something into my hands. The thing was warm and fuzzy and…. Crawling? I snap my eyes open and find a huge, furry tarantula staring up at me. With a squeak I throw it. The creepy thing goes sailing past some dead trees. Paxton starts cracking up.

"That wasn't funny," I say.

He shrugs not looking convinced. "I've always wanted to hold a tarantula so I did and now you have too."

"Just what I've always wanted."

"See, now you've gotten better at your Capitol accent. I am a help," he retorts. "Plus that's the first animal we've seen in a long time. Maybe there are other living things in this arena if you look hard enough."

"Let's do something slightly less weird now," I say.

"Awwwwww," Paxton whines.

"Just for a while. We need to spread the weirdness out." I pull a branch off of a tree and sit down. Paxton cocks his head curiously, I giggle at the resemblance to a puppy. Cute, curious and mischievous. He sits down next to me.

"What are you doing?"

"I am carving and animal from this stick," I answer.

He raises his eyebrows quizzically. "Well, I will write a haiku." About two seconds later Paxton speaks again. "I've come up with my haiku. And if I do say so myself it is pretty brilliant."

"Really, in those five seconds of silence?" I ask.

"Do you want to hear it or not?" I nod, signaling for him to continue. He dramatically bows his head before slowly raising it to stare off into the distance. In an ominous overlord voice (though still in a District Ten accent) he begins, "Paxton is awesome. Paxton doesn't like the games. Paxton is a beast." He lowers his head dramatically.

I laugh. "I think that was the most professional haiku I have ever heard of." I continue to carve at the stick. Paxton leans back on a tree and hums something silently. When I am done carving the upper portion of my animal I feel Paxton twitching next to me. I look up to find him randomly swatting the air. "What in the world are you doing?" I ask. I've found myself asking that question a lot lately. He madly shushes me. It's my turn to lean back and watch him. After about five minutes of spastic swatting Paxton jumps up pumping his fist in the air with a shout of victory.

"Success!"

"Ummmm, what exactly did you do?" I question.

"I just caught a fly with my bare hands."

"Apparently there is more life here then what we first thought," I mutter, "and you have a knack for attracting them."

"Be free," Paxton says as he dramatically unclasps his hands. A black fly shoots out from his hands and off into the distance. Chuckling, I continue my carving. "I'll be back," Paxton tells me. I nod, too engrossed in my work to worry too much.

~0~

I'm finishing the tail of my animal when Paxton comes back into the clearing. His grin is bigger than ever. He walks to me and presents flowers from behind his back. "Ta-dah," he says. "It took me a while to find them. They're kind of….. um deadish though." He was right. They were withered and covered with soot but I could tell they were once beautiful.

"Thank you Paxton."

He grins and shrugs his shoulders, "My sister, Lauren, had getting flowers from someone on her bucket list too. I thought you might like that." He hands them to me with a flourish. He is quickly distracted by my carving. "Ohhhh, can I see what you made." I nod and present him my carving. "It's a moose," he says.

"Yep, we saw them all the time back home in Seven," I explain.

"It's really cool. I never saw anything like that in Three." We talked, laughed and completed quirky bucket list things for the rest of the day. We talked late into the night and I started showing Paxton constellations. We were both awed by their beauty. Once I've shown him all I know he gets a goofy smile on his face. He hops to his feet and exaggerates a bow. "May I have this waltz?" he asks. I hop to my feet and curtsy with an invisible skirt.

"Why of course," I take his hand and he twirls me. Laughter fills the air as we spin around. I find out that neither of us are dancers but that just makes everything more fun. After we've stepped on each others' toes as far as I can count we transition to leaning against a tree. The dark sky slowly tinges pink, orange and red in some spots. The sun is rising. I smile; I've always wanted to see the sun rise too. We're awed by the rising sun's full beauty but as soon as it is fully up I can hear Paxton softly snoring. I smile. I nudge him and he half wakes up. I squeeze his hand,"Thanks Paxton. That was really sweet." Paxton nods and mumbles something before falling asleep again. I laugh for the billionth time. I think that was the best day of my life.

**Well that chapter was a filler but I hope you still enjoyed it! **

**D3**

**Paxton Boyd (16) – He is a prankster.**

**D4**

**Naughty Bennard (17) - Sarcastic and has strong opinions. Has divorced parents and a suckish family. **

**D7**

**Cecelia Bennett (15) - She is very smart and hardworking but can be a bossy know-it-all. Outsmarted Kaleb into a trap where he died. **

**D8**

**Elizabeth Wave (15) – She is bubbly on the outside depressed on the inside. Killed Shase.**

**D12**

**Levi Juno (16) – She is snarky and mean to people she doesn't know, but once she gets to know someone and likes them she is nice. She is like a rock covered marshmallow. Killed Aiden and Reed and Rio.**


	38. Chapter 38: Sacrifice

**d Sound" and it is pretty epic. I'm excited! Onto the next subject, Merry Christmas! Or Happy Hanukah or Kwanza. I suppose it is easier to say Happy Holidays, so Happy Holidays. Want to know what I want for Christmas? I want some reviews. ;)**

**Naughty Bennard's POV**

Huh. I honestly don't know what to do at this point. I've been so set on hunting down and killing Maisa that I didn't exactly plan what would happen after that. Honestly, I didn't really expect to live through the fight. Maybe the odds are in my favor. Likely story. I have noticed that they are starting to bring the remaining tributes together. Everything has been tightening, coming closer together. A game plan comes to mind. It's not exactly brilliant and basically it's a couple words long. Hang out here until the gamemakers push us together, after that, survive.

**Levi Juno's POV**

I can't help but have a smile spread across my ash streaked face. It's almost over. I'm almost victor and then I can go see Orion and Aaron again. And then I'll have all the money I'll ever need so I won't have to go to my stupid assassin job anymore. I'll be able to do what I want. I'm almost home, almost a victor. A giggle springs from my lips. That hasn't happened since I was back home joking with Orion and Aaron. With a smile still tugging at my lips I polish my sword for the final battles to come. I want to get home as soon as possible.

**Paxton Boyd's POV**

Hopefully, the Capitol won't pull us together for the final battle too soon. Maybe yesterday's amazingness will keep the Capitol at bay for a while. I roll my eyes at my too hopeful thoughts. Yeah right, that is about as likely as a uni-ostrich appearing and letting Cece and I ride off on its back on a rainbow. Might as well tack on having the Capitol turn into peace-loving hippies. I glance over at Ce; her face is upturned in worry. By that I know that the arena is shrinking. They want more battles to come soon. "Ce-," I start but am soon interrupted by a huge voice booming throughout the arena.

"As you may have noticed, there are only five of you left. But only four will make it to the final battle. One of you must die before then. May the odds be ever in your favor." Instantly I jump to my feet and draw my sword. Cece follows. Panic seizes me, I can't take this suspense. The silence was interrupted by a roar. A giant lion rushes in. I tense and dodge at the last second but spear the lion through the head as it runs by. A large eagle swoops down. Cece throws a knife at it; it tumbles to the ground to be swallowed by the ashes. A large creature bounds out of a fire off in the distance. Cece gasps. The creature had the body of a lion, wings of an eagle and a woman's face. I have to admit if it wasn't trying to kill us the face would actually be pretty hot.

"It's a sphinx," Cece whispers in awe. I growl, I don't care what it is, all I know is that I need to kill it. I charge at the beast, swinging my sword. But I am stopped by Cece grabbing me around my waist and stopping me. "This is a different type of battle."

"A sphinx I am child, shall we see what else you know."

"What? Are you going to give us a math test or something? Then what? You'll give us an F and we'll die of shame," I growl at the sphinx.

"I see you have a less intelligent male with you," the sphinx says to Cece, "no matter. It doesn't matter how smart you are child for I am far the wiser."

"I accept your challenge," Ce says.

"Good, I was afraid I would have to eat you both without any fun. What creature walks on four legs in the morning, two in the evening and three at night?" it asks. I can feel my eyebrows rise, what the crap is this thing talking about. I open my mouth to say something witty but Ce frantically claps her hand over my mouth.

"The answer is a human. As a baby they crawl, as an adult they walk on two legs, as an elder they walk with a cane," Ce answers quickly. She then gives me a glare of death. _Let me do this, _she mouths.

"Very good child, I usually get to feast by the end of that question. A rooster lays an egg on the roof, which way does it roll?"

"There is no egg because roosters don't lay eggs," Ce counters.

The sphinx goes directly into another question, "A beggar's brother died, but the man who died had no brother."

"The beggar was a woman." They go on for a while like this until the sphinx lets out a load roar. I grip my sword tighter and prepare for the worst.

"You have bested me child but you shall still not pass for you have another in your group, the male. If he can answer my question then you may live. If not, the both of you will make a fine snack."

I see Cece's eyes go wide with fear but I can best this mutt. "I accept your challenge."

The sphinx purrs with pleasure, "What a fine snack you shall make. Some months have 30 days, others have 31 days, how many months have 28 days?"

_Crap! My parents didn't think that months were very important and why try hard in school when most of the information is the Capitol's lies. Ugh, might as well end this as soon as possible. _I say the first thing that comes to mind, "All of them." I clench my eyes shut and wait for death to take me. When nothing happens I open my eyes to see the sphinx seething at me.

"You may have escaped me but you will not live through the rest of the day," the sphinx roars before running into the flames and disappearing. Ce plops on the ground, amazement written across her face.

"Paxton, you just out-dumbed the sphinx," she says in a far-away voice.

"Out-dumbed? I never thought I would ever here you say a word that isn't real."

"I don't know how else to explain it. But you just beat the sphinx by guessing something stupid?"

"Yep, what else would you expect?" I reply. Cece opens her mouth to say something but is interrupted by a giant lizard jumping out from a tree. The lizard was bright red and had human hands. In each of those hands it held a sword. Great, just great. We both crouch into battle stance. The mutt hisses and swings his sword at us. Ce leaps forward and parries his blow. The creature then swings his other sword and it's my turn to parry. The battle then turns into a dance of some sort. We each take turns blocking blows. After a while my muscles start to ache and Cece doesn't look much better off either. Despite all my trying I get slower and slower. The mutt sees this and smiles grotesquely. It swings hard and knocks me off balance. It sends a followings jab and slices my hip. Seething with anger I do something risky. I lunge forward at the beast leaving myself open to injury. The lizard notices at the last moment and angles the sword down to catch me. But it was too late. I cleave off its arm but unfortunately I didn't go unscathed either. The tip of the sword slid into the flesh on my shoulder. Now I couldn't lift my left arm any higher then my waist without intense pain. The lizard, seeing my pain, kicks me backwards with amazing strength. I somersault and feel black spots dance about my eyes. Cece sees my absence but also notes that the mutt only has one arm. I see her brown eyes light up and I know she has a plan. She backs up to a huge boulder. But then a look of panic spreads across her face. Maybe she didn't have a plan. I rush up to help her. The lizard swings and Ce drops to the ground. The mutt's sword sails over her head and crashes into the boulder. With the mutt's superhuman strength, his sword shatters. The mutt roars and sees me as a way to take out his anger. With a swing of its tail, it bats me into a tree. The breath is knocked out of me and starts twinkle before my eyes.

"PAXTON!" Cece screams. Everything moves painfully slow after that. Ce lets her guard down and turns her panicked face towards me. The mutt smiles and brings a large shard of his sword into her abdomen. Ce screams and tumbles to the ground. Red stains Cece already. I feel a scream rip from my throat. Everything moved so slowly but I could not force my body to move. Anger welled within me and I felt myself propelled toward the lizard. With a battle cry I cleave through its neck, killing it in an instant. I kick the fiend's body away and dive to Ce. I feel tears pour down my face. All the color is drained from her face and tears well up in her eyes. With shaking hands she touches the wound. Her hand is stained red.

"Thank you Paxton, for being such a great ally, and an even better friend," she says with an eerie soft voice of acceptance. "Thank you for everything."

"No, no, no. Don't talk like that. Everything is fine. You're going to be fine," I sob clutching her hand. "We'll get you better, you'll be fine." Ce just smiles slowly, through the pain.

**Elizabeth Wave's POV**

Sweat drenches me. But I've escaped from all those beasts. I hear a scream and for some reason I'm attracted to the commotion, curiosity effulging me. I station myself behind a tree and watch the action. Cecelia tumbles to the ground with a jagged dagger protruding from her stomach. Paxton howls with rage and mauls the thing that had done the damage. He drops to his knees and cradles the dying girl. I feel tears sting at my eyes. Seeing the way he looked at her and seeing her fading brought hopelessness to me. The tears started flowing. But with the tears came a plan. I draw my knife and step into the clearing. Paxton blocks my path from Cecelia, trying to protect the doomed girl. "You two be good to each other," I say before I bring the knife down….. and plunge it into my chest. The pain was numbed with the thought of _you made the right decision. They had more to live for anyway. _My eyes flutter shut, I have a faint recollection of a canon firing.

**Paxton Boyd's POV**

Elizabeth just sacrificed herself so that we could live. Sadly, that fact was dulled by seeing Ce's light fade. I clutch her hand as a voice booms out again. "Very good, we now have our final four. The four that will go into the final battle. And again, may the odds be ever in your favor." A fire erupts and smoke fills the air. I can't see anything but smoke fills my lungs. I choke, trying to find something good to breathe. The smoke tastes sickly sweet. My head feels clogged and I feel myself slipping into unconsciousness….

**Tribute to the Dead:**

**Well this is only the dead you guys know for sursies. **

**Elizabeth Wave: I loved Elizabeth. She was definitely a three-dimensional character. She brought out so many fine points in other characters too.**

**D3**

**Paxton Boyd (16) – He is a prankster.**

**D4**

**Naughty Bennard (17) - Sarcastic and has strong opinions. Has divorced parents and a suckish family. **

**D7**

**Cecelia Bennett (15) - She is very smart and hardworking but can be a bossy know-it-all. Outsmarted Kaleb into a trap where he died. **

**D12**

**Levi Juno (16) – She is snarky and mean to people she doesn't know, but once she gets to know someone and likes them she is nice. She is like a rock covered marshmallow. Killed Aiden and Reed and Rio.**


	39. Chapter 39: Healed Or Not

**Sorry guys, busy break. First Christmas, then I had a Harry Potter marathon with my friends (we started at 8 in the morning and ended at 1. It was laced with violent games of Harry Potter Clue and was super fun). And then I went on a skiing trip, so I was busy. Anyways, Happy New Year and I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Cecelia Bennett's POV**

My eyes open to a dimly lit room. Peace fills me until confusion overrides it. Wait…. I'm alive? I quickly open my eyes fully. My hands instantly jerk to my abdomen. There is no steel piercing through me, there is no blood. Tears of joy happily spring to my eyes, I'm safe. I'm healed. Observing some more I see that I am clean and wearing a new games outfit. I look to the right of me and see Paxton softly snoring. He is also healed and cleaned. Doubt strikes me again, maybe I'm in heaven. A smile lights up my face; that means I'm safe and sound. No more running, no more hiding, no more death, no more fights, no more pain. With a soft groan Paxton rolls over and stretches, wiping the sleep from his eyes. When he sees me alive and well I think he almost died from shock. Immediately he came at me and swallowed me up in a hug. "I thought you were dead," Paxton cries softly, "I thought I lost you. Did you see your wound? It was so deep and there was so much blood. I thought you would leave me forever." He hugs me tighter but then the Capitol anthem fills our room. I break down in tears, so much for safe and sound.

"You remaining tributes must be wondering what is happening. You may have noticed that all your wounds are healed; you are clean, re-uniformed and able to perform to the best of your ability. We expect the best show possible from you. The final battle shall commence!" the Capitol speaker announces. I choke back a tear, I need to be stronger. My body tenses, Paxton feels it, still hugging me. He pulls away and looks at me with a deep seriousness in his brown eyes.

"Final four…," he says. I see him scowl and deep thought crosses his face. It looks as if he's making a decision. He turns and looks me in the eye. "I won't leave you. Allies until the end," he says firmly. I take his hand and mine and squeeze it in reassurance.

"Allies until the end," I confirm. Paxton stands and gently pulls me to my feet. With a loud screech two brand new gleaming swords slide out of the wall. Paxton takes the slightly longer one. I take the other. I admire the gleaming metal; the sword feels like a perfect extension of my arm; like it was made for me. I let myself smile slightly, maybe it's because it was made for me. Paxton swings his sword about.

"It feels perfect. Too bad we don't know how to use them," he says," It really puts a damper on things."

"We've had experience this week. We've been through a lot. That should be able to help us," I say. Paxton nods and starts to scrounge around the room. He finds a drawer that almost is concealed by the wall, and slides it open. He finds all our old equipment. I come over and sort through it, leaving the stuff that would be unneeded weight but splitting the useful stuff between Paxton and I. Soon we are well stocked. We stand next to each other in silence, whatever our fate is will come soon. There's no stopping it. With a huge boom the wall in front of us disintegrates to ash.

"I'm seriously tired of all this ash," Paxton mutters, fear and disgust clenching his face. We draw our swords and cautiously walk out into the open.

**Levi Juno's POV**

I'm finally out of that stupid tutu. No more pink-glitter ruffles. My celebration was cut short by a screech and a sword popping out of the wall like bread from a toaster. Eagerly, I pull it the rest of the way from the wall. It feels just like the sword the Capitol agent had given to me for my first job. It fits me exactly. But unlike my first sword, this one was gold and encrusted with glittering emeralds. Beautifully deadly. With a small smile I await the battle. The wall elaborately explodes into a pile of ash. I rush over it and find myself on a mountain. The mountain was the same terrain as the arena was before, just in mountain form. It was covered with ash and dotted with skeletons of trees. The room I was in silently sinks into the ash. No going back now. With curiosity burning, I walk to the edge of the cliff and peer down. I recognize the area below the mountain as the arena was previously. So it's the same place just with a mountain jutting out of it. I walk back to the clearing. I'm about to go find the others when I hear feet on rocks. I look up and see Naughty poised to throw her trident at me. My instincts tell me to kill her right then but logic tells me otherwise. I don't want it to be three against me. "Wait. Let's be temporary allies. Paxton and Cecelia are surely together so let's kill them and then we can become enemies again." Naughty looks at me with hard hazel eyes. Hesitantly she slightly lowers her trident.

"Fine." She slides of a boulder and lands next to me.

"Let's go to the peak of the mountain. Where else would a perfect final battle be?"I say. With her face still hard she starts going where I suggested. I follow her with my sword drawn.

**Cecelia Bennett's POV**

As silently as we could we walked to the center of the top of the mountain. I felt my heart would burst I was so scared. With a deep breath I made myself focus. "Paxton lets go over there. We would have better leverage there." When we were settled in the place, I faintly heard a crunch in the ash. I tried to warn Paxton but my cry was stuck in my throat as Levi lunges out from behind a rock. She darts forward and Paxton falls to the ground to dodge the whizzing blade. He rolls to his feet, this time his sword drawn. Their swords clang and soon they become a blur. I run to help them but a force knocks me over. That force is Naughty. She's bringing her sword down in an arc but she's pinning me sloppily. I flop around violently, like a fish out of water and I break free; rolling away before Naughty is able to bring her sword down. I spring up, Naughty falls backwards but I am able to jab her in her shoulder. She howls and scrambles to her feet. I lunge forward; she brings her sword to meet mine. Our swords move in a flurry as I back Naughty up to where Levi is. Naughty lightly smiles and begins fighting next to Levi. I counter by fighting by Paxton's side. Naughty and I continue our battle, occasionally stepping in to help our partner. With determination strengthening me I lash out again. Naughty barely blocks my sword. Our swords lock, this is now becoming a battle of strength. Naughty's face twists in concentration as I'm sure my own does. I take a step forward and Naughty's sword slips down mine, slicing my knuckles. I cry out in pain and push Naughty forward. She tumbles backwards. I'm distracted from my bleeding knuckles by Paxton grunting and Levi shouting triumphantly. She has disarmed Paxton. With a wicked smile she brings her sword down in an arc. Paxton, with a look of sheer terror on his face, ducks under the sword and knees Levi in the gut. Levi instantly bends, clutching her gut. When her head comes down Paxton punches it and Levi falls to the ground. Her nose had cracked and was now spurting blood. With a rumble a cage falls from the sky and traps Levi in it. Naughty is temporally blocked by it.

"Run!" shouts Paxton. We race down a path down the mountain. We race over rocks and ash until we are blocked by a huge boulder. "Crap," yells Paxton as he whips around trying to find a way around. Blocking our path the other way is Naughty. Her face is savage and she is holding a large knife.

"PAXTON!" I scream. He whips around just to have Naughty's knife enter his stomach. All kinds of emotions explode out of me. I draw my knife and throw it at Naughty with a howl. It strikes her in the chest and she tumbles off the cliff. I run to Paxton. He is on the ground clutching his stomach. His face is twisted in pain and tears glisten in his eyes. I grab his hand. He turns his face and when he sees me his expression softens and a sad smile takes his face. I slide his head into my lap and he whimpers with the movement. I feel tears slide down my face. "This can't be happening," I whisper.

Paxton forces a smile. "It seems our rolls are switched. I was in your position a day ago." I nod, but something is different. Nothing is going to save Paxton. The knife is buried to the hilt in his stomach, blood blossoms from it. I squeeze his hand tighter and sob. Paxton seems hurt by my sorrow. With his free hand he wipes a tear from my cheek. "Don't cry for me," he says softly, "I'll be better off than you." He slowly sits up and kisses my cheek. I move to intercept it with my lips. I can feel Paxton's surprise but he doesn't pull back. Sparks fly. His lips at first are warm, soft and inviting. But soon I can feel them going cold. I softly lower his head back into my lap. He is barely hanging on but a wicked smile lights up his face and his usual glint is back in his warm brown eyes. "Win this thing for me. Go kick some butt. Your amazing Ce, I love you…," he says before his eyes flicker shut. I run my fingers through his brown hair as he goes through his last minute of life unconscious. His chest heaves, trying to suck in his last dying breaths. A smile is still on his face as he takes his final breath. A canon booms and my heart breaks. I try to not think about the blood and tell myself that he could be sleeping. I've seen him sleep so many times before. But I know that's not true, plus he is missing his classic, soft snore. He does look peaceful though. I hear glass shatter from up above, Levi has freed herself. I lean over and plant the last whisper of a kiss on Paxton's forehead. Then I stand up and with a last longing look, I turn around and head up the mountain. It's time to confront Levi. It's time to face my fate.

**That was so sad. I'm so sad, but it had to happen. **

**Tribute to the Dead:**

**Nautica "Naughty" Maisie Bennard: Naughty was a good character. Her battle with Maisa was the first thing I planned for this story. **

**Paxton Boyd: Oh my gosh. *tear*. I love Paxton. It was so hard to kill him but I didn't want him to face the aftermath of the games. He's just so loveable.**

**The Final Two:**

**D7**

**Cecelia Bennett (15) - She is very smart and hardworking but can be a bossy know-it-all. Outsmarted Kaleb into a trap where he died. Killed Naughty for revenge. **

**D12**

**Levi Juno (16) – She is snarky and mean to people she doesn't know, but once she gets to know someone and likes them she is nice. But she is experienced and will do anything it takes to win. She is like a rock covered marshmallow. Killed Aiden and Reed and Rio.**


	40. Chapter 40: Facing Fate

**Whoa, second update in one day. That's intense. The beginning of this is just before Naughty and Paxton died, so don't be confused.**

**Levi Juno's POV**

I lunge at Paxton, I have him now. Dead within the hour. I see terror spark in his brown eyes but he ducks from my line of vision. I feel something slam into my stomach. The wind is instantly knocked out of me and I clench up. I see Paxton out of the corner of my eye. His fist collides with my face and I fall to the ground. Blood pours out of my surely broken nose. I groan long and loud. A big glass cage falls over me. Crap! I take advantage of the concealment and lay there for a while. Having myself recover. My head spins and I roll over and throw up. A bottle of water rolls out of the top of the cage. I drink it and my head starts to level out again. When I'm back to normal anger returns to my body. Why am I in a cage? Driven with the need to get out; survive, I search for an opening. When I found none I take my sword and drive it through the glass. It instantly shatters and I cover my head with my hands. I bring my sword down again and again until the opening is my size. I slip through the opening and search around. Soon I see a head of brown hair climbing up the mountain. It's the girl from Seven; Cecelia. "So it looks like it's just me and Seven," I sneer.

"Actually, the correct way to say that is 'only Seven and I are left' and my name is Cecelia," she corrects. Her tearstained face is hardened into a mask.

"Looks like this will be the last time you correct anyone, Miss Know-it-all," I jibe. Her brown eyes widen with hurt. I charge and Cecelia jumps out to meet me our swords clash. I move fast and jab again. But the girl anticipated my move and blocked my sword again. Our swords flash around. She's a good opponent; not very strong or fast but she is smart and quick-thinking. Still, she's not much of a threat towards me. Sensing a swell of energy and adrenaline I start striking faster and stronger. Cecelia quickly senses she will soon be overwhelmed. With her brown eyes wide with fear she spits at my face. Her saliva enters my eye and I scream with disgust and pain, it really stings. I rapidly blink and wipe her spit from my face. Growling with anger, I search around. I see her wavy brown hair disappear down the cliff. I sprint after her, my arms pumping fast to gain more speed. I leap over boulders and slide down rock faces. Cecelia darts in and out in front of me. She puts on a burst of speed and disappears around the corner. I round the corner and find it all a golden platform. I see Cecelia hanging by a dead tree. I speed onto the platform after her. When she sees me she slams her feet down into the platform and it falls to the ground. She dangles by a branch, starting to pull herself up. The rest of the platforms start to fall. Desperately, I leap and latch onto Cecelia's leg. At first I thought we were both going down but Cecelia clutched the branch tighter and I her leg. Cecelia wiggles farther onto the edge above her and starts kicking her legs trying to get me off. I grab onto a rock jutting out and try to pull Cecelia off of the ledge and to her doom. A well aimed kick from her, lands in my already broken nose. I howl but still clutch onto the rock face. Cecelia scrambles up back to the top of the mountain. The only good thing about this is she has nowhere to go anymore. No more platforms to rig. Just a hard-core fight to the death at the top of the mountain. After my face had somewhat recovered I heave myself up and chase after Cecelia. As soon as I reach the top Cecelia lunges at me. Taken by surprise, I'm not ready to defend myself. I whip around to dodge but Cecelia cleaves my left arm. A strip of flesh and muscle drops to the ground in a bloody mess. I howl, almost blacking out with pain. Cecelia lunges at me again but I kick her in the chest and she goes flying backwards. I draw my sword and leap forward. Cecelia rolls back but I nick her shoulder. I try to move my left arm but find it limp and useless. I'll have to win this battle with one hand. Cecelia leaps up and plunges a knife into my shoulder. I don't even stop to cry; I slash my sword across her stomach, leaving a large scratch. She screams and kicks at my knee. My knees buckle and I tumble to the ground. Cecelia is about to drive her sword into me but her eyes soften and she hesitates. I take the advantage and drive my sword through her stomach. The sword pierces completely through her, like a shish-kabob. Her brown eyes widen with pain before a sad smile takes her face.

"I'm coming Paxton….." she says softly. She starts to fall backwards; but is dead before she even hits the ground.

"Ladies and Gentleman, children of the Districts and Capitol; we have our victor! Levi Juno of District Twelve, Victor of the 87th Hunger Games," the announcer calls out. I slowly rise to my feet. Taking a peek at my injured arm I find it bloody and horribly damaged. The muscle is cleaved off and I can see the white of my bone. I instantly tumble to the ground unconscious.

~0~

My head feels heavy as I wake up in a curtained space that smelled of disinfectant. I hear voices chatting outside of my curtained space. "Shut up," I groan. I clamp my eyes shut and try to block out their noise. The curtain whips open and a doctor walks in. I'm about to roll over and ignore him when everything comes back to me in a rush. I'm the victor of the 87th Hunger Games. My hand instantly reaches for my left arm.

"Your arm was pretty bad. That girl got you good," he says. I growl at the mention of Cecelia. "We barely managed to save it. You're lucky; other tributes have had to lose limbs. Yours was saved." I tenderly touch my arm. It is in a bandage. Gently I unwrap it and find a gruesome sight. My arm is lumpy and misshapen, held together by neat tiny stitches. It looks like it belongs to a scarecrow made by someone lacking in the arts and crafts department. I wrap it back up; I definitely do not want to look at it.

I ask the doctor a burning question, "Is it useable?" The doctor shakes his head no. "Will it ever be?"

"Maybe. We'll just have to wait and see," he says. He quickly changes the subject. "You've been out for a couple days. Tomorrow is the interviews. Rest until then." He turns to leave.

"Wait!" He stops and looks at me curiously. "When will I get to see my friends again?" I ask, surprisingly with tears in my eyes. "I miss them so much," I say softer.

"Soon," the doctor says. He turns and leaves. Longing for my friends, I succumb to exhaustion. I slept deeply.

**Oh my goodness. The final battle is over. The games are over. In case you are wondering this story still has a few more chapters left to go. And I am also starting another SYOT called **_**Overgrowth: The 88**__**th**__** Hunger Games**_**. Levi will make appearances and other tributes will probably be referenced to. So go and submit!**

**Tribute to the Dead:**

**Cecelia Bennett: I loved Cece so much. She was so awesome. It was so hard to kill her. But I didn't want her to go through the sorrows of winning. **

**The Victor:**

**D12**

**Levi Juno (16) – She is snarky and mean to people she doesn't know, but once she gets to know someone and likes them she is nice. But she is experienced and will do anything it takes to win. She is like a rock covered marshmallow. Killed Aiden, Reed, Rio and Cecelia. Levi is the victor of the 87****th**** Hunger Games. **


	41. Chapter 41: Crowning

**Levi Juno's POV**

I sigh as the doctor gently shakes me awake. "Time for the crowning and interview," he says softly. He gently helps me to my feet. But I'm almost knocked down as my escort, Butterini, marches in. "Careful!" shouts the doctor, "she needs to heal and you are most certainly not helping. You tell those stylists they better be careful with her arm or so help me," he makes an infuriated face but stops his on flow of words. He nods curtly and then walks away. Butterini grabs my arm but I pull it from her grasp and instead follow her. She smiles and skips down the hallway. I sulkily pad behind her; I don't feel too hot because of these injuries. Butterini thrusts open the door and I cautiously follow her inside. I find my three blue friends waiting for me; Fig, Osuma and Gerald. Their lips are upturned in huge smiles, revealing their red teeth.

"I'll be back in time to escort you to the crowning. Because that is my job, escorting. Get it, get it?" Butterini breaks into hysteric laughter. I raise an eyebrow. She beams once again before retreating out the door and down the hall, to go do whatever the heck freaky escorts do in their spare time. My three blue buds rub their hands together mischievously with a greedy glint in their eye. I pray nothing bad will happen in this session. This part seems worse than the games. The three quickly strip me down and dunk me in a bath. They pour what seems to be thousands of exotic smelling liquids onto me while Fig gently holds my injured arm out of harm's way. They scrub until at least a few skin layers are off and my skin is pink. With a flick of a switch a wind brushes by and I am instantly dried. I'm stuffed in a fluffy robe and the stylists rip all the hair from my body. Soon the stylists are done and they disappear from the room. I sigh in relief. Sadly, my relief was short-lived for the head stylist, Cheverny, struts in. She gently dresses me. The stylists had already done my makeup and hair, so all Cheverny had to do is dress me. The dress is sleeveless but knee-length. I look in the mirror. The charcoal grey of the dress makes my eyes pop. At the waist there is a yellow belt with a bow on it. The dress then ruffles out mermaid-style to my knees. Cheverny takes my arm and helps me into some honking heels the same color of the belt. I sit down, how will I ever be able to walk in those? My ponderings were interrupted by the head stylist unwrapping me injured arm. I snarled at her. Cheverny glared at me. "Don't worry I won't hurt you. I just need to replace this bandage." I slump back into the chair but still carefully watch the stylist with a scowl. She gasps when she sees my gruesome arm. Quickly, she averts her eyes and pulls out gauze, but it is the same color as my belt and shoes. Cheverny wraps it and sighs with relief when the wound is covered. Butterini crashes through the door with excitement painted on her face. "How many idiots do I need to see today?" I mumble under my breath. Butterini frolics down the hall and I teeter after her in my ridiculous heels. ~0~ Lights swing down and the Capitol anthem plays. Jorge struts to the stage and patriotically salutes. I hear some women scream with his looks. It is purple-skinned and has a rainbow afro in a red pin-striped suit. I guess Capitol women are just as deranged as he is. "Please welcome our hero. Our victor, our heart-throb, Levi Juno!" Jorge shouts. I try to walk over there as dignified as I could with the stupid heels. I manage to do it successfully. I take Jorge's hand with reluctance. This man is the lowest of the low. And actually, I'm not even sure if he is a man. I force a smile and take my seat. I hear some guys cat-call. I smirk. "So Levi, how does it feel to be the victor of the 87th Hunger Games?" "Overwhelming," I answer. Surprisingly, I told the truth. "What do you mean by that Miss Juno?" "It's not what I imagined it to be. It's so… so," I pick my words carefully, "different." With a look from Jorge I sigh and continue. "There are just so many feeling I can't even begin to sort them out." Jorge nods, creating the illusion that he understands, but all us victors know he doesn't. He never had to go through what we had to. Luckily, even though I'm from Twelve and didn't volunteer, I had some experience under my belt to make it through all this crap. Jorge spurts a flurry of questions at me. I answer them all, sometimes with words, a laugh or a scowl. When my throat aches from all the talking Jorge finally gets up and announces that it is time for the crowning. I lean back and sigh with relief. The anthem plays once again and President Malu comes out with a gleaming tiara on a velvet cushion. He beams and lowers the tiara on my head. The crowd awws with its beauty. Once everybody has calmed down they start the video. Luckily the room is dark and I can sink back in my chair. But I don't want to watch the games, I've already seen enough. Every year the three hour game summary video has a theme of the victor. Mine turned out to be the story of growth and overcoming challenges. They played up me being an orphan and then finding Aaron and Orion. Then they showed the poverty of Twelve but how I overcame it to become victor. But then I saw twenty-three lights go out. The eyes were the most haunting part. Orion always said that the eyes were the peek-hole to the soul. I can verify that now. All their eyes were different colors, shapes and personalities. But they all had one thing in common; they all cried out and then lost their light when they died. Pure terror flashed in every one of their eyes. I snap my eyes shut but can still feel theirs boring into my soul. They seem to say 'why did you live? Why not us? We had more to live for, more going for us.' I take a deep breath and open my eyes so I don't alert the Capitol. Then they show the final battle. I see the swords clash, the look of cruelty and confidence on my face. The screen flashes to Paxton's killing and his passionate kiss with Cecelia. I can hear people sobbing in the audience. Cecelia comes up and we fight. The fight was nastier looking the second time. We were tearing each other apart. I suppress a scream when Cecelia brings down her sword into my arm. My arm throbs under the bandages. A sheen of sweat covers me. I clench my teeth not to howl. The battle ensues until I stab my sword through Cecelia. My face looks shocked, my eyes hollow and passive. It then shows me tonight, waving at the audience. The video switches off and the crowd goes wild. Jorge prods me to my feet. Hesitantly, I stand and wave. "That's all folks," Jorge shouts and the cameras flick off. As soon as that happens I rip off my heels and run to where I remember my room was last time. I fling open the door and collapse on my bed. I feel so alone, I miss Orion and Aaron. I think of them until I enter the world of slumber. I'm having random spacing issues, I hope it worked this time…. I hope you enjoyed that. There will be two more chapters to tie it up. The next one is Levi's reunitment with Orion and Aaron and then some family's reactions to their children dying. The final chapter will be the victory tour. My new SYOT is still open for those of you who still need to submit. 


	42. Chapter 42: Home Sweet Home

**Butterini's POV (District twelve's wacko escort).**

Levi has been acting strange. She was thrilled to leave the Capitol. That shows me that my hunch has been proved correct. I'm now positive she lost some screws in the games. I mean, who in their right mind would want to leave the Capitol? That's another duty to add to my long escort list. Keep Levi's insanity a secret. Another thing I find weird is that instead of the ravishing Capitol clothing I gave her she wears t-shirts, combat boots and jeans. Well, I guess it's in the name. An hour away from District Twelve, Levi eagerly rushed to the window and gazed out. I roll my eyes, she certainly is crazy, first of all it's Twelve the worst District and second of all it is still an hour away. I sigh and sit on the couch, careful not to ruin the peacock feathers on my dress, and open a fashion magazine. With an eager grin I flip through pages, discovering the latest trends. I even find a cute sponge dress and a corn husk dress that I must have. I'm looking at a fish costume that will look amazing for the victory tour at Four when I hear Levi squeal excitedly. I give her a quick glare before I get back to my magazine. I'm right, she is definitely wacko. I go through magazines until the train rolls to a stop. Standing, I smooth my dress and prepare to see my adoring fans.

The doors slide open and I see…. No one. No one is here to greet me, to take pictures of me. I see Levi swarmed in the corner by camera crews but no one looks at me. With a huff I storm away. The nerve of people now days.

**Levi Juno's POV**

As soon as the doors slide open I burst from the train. A camera crew swarms me but I don't care. I shove through them and see Orion and Aaron beaming at me. I run at them and swallow up Orion in a bear hug. I burry my face in his shoulder and sob. He hugs me tighter. "I missed you," he whispers into my hair. I can't reply, so I sob louder. I release him and hug Aaron. Aaron beams at me and tears swarm in his eyes.

"You are extremely brave, Levi. We're thrilled to have you back." He releases me and I put an arm around each of their shoulders.

"Let's go home guys," I smile.

A reporter blocks our path. "Levi how does it feel to be home?" Orion can tell by my body language that I really don't want to deal with this crap. He shoots everyone a look of death. The reporters immediately part and we are able to walk home in peace. At the crossroads back to the Seam Orion and Aaron stop. Confusion overwhelms me.

"Where are you guys going? Home is this way," I say.

Orion shakes his head slightly. "Levi, you're the victor. We have enough money to live comfortably for the rest of our lives. We live in Victor's village. They let us move in yesterday."

A warm bubbly feeling courses through me. "I forgot that some good things can come of the games."Orion smiles and beckons over to me. I rush over to the pair and we walk to our new mansion in Victor's Village. I gasp when the door opens. Everything is so huge. I plop in a huge cushy chair and warmth spreads through me. This is awesome.

**Keli Gates' POV (Catie's twin)**

My heart has broken. I'm missing a half. Even though Catie and I had our fights and we were polar opposites, she was still my twin sister and I loved her. The tears would not come. I lay on my bed feeling hollow. The tears had stop coming yesterday, probably because I have been crying since Catie was murdered by the Capitol. My mind flashes to Riomulus. I don't blame him. Catie was hanging by a thread when he came along. She was already burned to a crisp by the Capitol. He basically saved Catie from endless amounts of pain. I am indebted to him for that. But that doesn't stop him from coming into my nightmares every night. I am snapped from my misery by a knock at the door. Confusion dances through my hollow body. No one comes to the mourning families. I crawl down from my bunk bed, pain gripping at me when I see Catie's bottom bunk. I walk down the hallway to see my mother open the door to some huge black clad men. One of them holds a casket under his left arm. I see a hearse in the background. A feeling finally comes to me. That feeling is anger. "Don't you dare hold my twin like that! You're supposed to be respectful!" The rest of my complaints turn into a wordless scream. The cowardly men drop Catie's casket and sprint away. I gently pull Catie's casket in and slam the door behind me. It's a good thing Catie was so teeny otherwise my weak, sorrow-filled body wouldn't have been able to move it. My mom's face is frozen in terror and her body rigid. After a long moment she collapses to the ground in tears. My father comes into the room and puts an arm around each of us. Silent tears drip down his face. Gingerly I touch my fingers to the casket. At least she gets to be buried in something nice. No way we would be able to afford something like this. It is a gleaming chestnut with gold trimming the sides. Catie's name is carved into the side. My mother opens the casket.

"My baby," she cries. Instantly she buries her face into my father's strong shoulders. Fear gripped me. I almost had a heart-attack because I thought it was me in the coffin. Then I realize that it is indeed Catie. Tears pour down my face. Her body is mangled, blood-stained and burned. The only Catie like thing about it is that a cowboy hat sits atop her dead head. I quickly shut the coffin, haunted by the experience. Catie would like us to remember her when she was alive and happy rather than dead and mangled.

**Mr. Brown's POV (the body delivery man for Four)**

I steer the hearse over to the mayor's mansion. Nautica was in her coffin in the back. I can't begin to believe how hard it was to recover her mangled body from the bottom of the cliff. We had delivered Nautilus' body a long time ago. At the very beginning of the games, since he was a blood bath. His family had a nervous break-down. I'm scared to death on what the Mayor will do. I park the hearse and my buddies carefully get out the casket. I ring the doorbell. "Hold on Chels, some jerk is at the door," I hear muffled through the door. It opens and I see Nautica's sister glaring at me, a phone in her left hand. "What do you want?" she snaps.

"We brought Nautica," I tell her softly, thinking she'll break into tears.

"That brat who brought shame to our family! We don't want her. I freaking hate her!" She screams. The mayor quickly walks to the door and with a scowl sends his daughter away.

"Sorry," he says. "Now what do you need?" I tell him the same thing I said to his daughter. Indifference crosses his face. "Meh, just put her in the back. The fence is open," he says. The door slams shut. That was defiantly not what I was expecting.

**Lauren Boyd Beck's POV (Paxton's 25 year old sister)**

My husband, Owen, wraps his arms around my waist and buries his face into my hair; I lean back into him and try not to cry. "Can you do this; you don't have to if it's too hard." Owen says

I take a deep breath, "I can do it, I need to."

Owen hugs me tighter, "I'll be with you every step of the way." He gives me a light peck on the cheek. I grab his hand and walk through the doors. My mom and dad already sit by Paxton's casket. I walk over and look into the open casket. We were lucky, Paxton isn't mangled and they had changed his clothing so we couldn't see his gaping wound. Paxton looked peaceful, like he was sleeping. A slight smile still upturned his lips. I timidly run my fingers through my baby brother's hair. It hurt that I wasn't able to protect him like I did when he was here. Sobs wrack my body. I kiss my hand gently and then touch it to Paxton's forehead before gently closing the casket. I sob louder. After what seemed like hours of crying. I placed a hand on my round belly. My child will never have an Uncle or cousins on the Boyd side. Paxton will never get to spoil his niece or nephew rotten. Owen leans over and wraps his arms around my waist. I lean on his strong chest. "I love you Lauren," he whispers. "I'm desperately in love with you and I know you feel the same. You know the feeling?" I nod. "Well, then you also know that it is the best feeling in the world. If Paxton had lived he wouldn't have gotten to feel it. He's with Cecelia now and I know they love each other. I know Paxton is in love and feeling on top of the world. Even though everyone will miss him terribly and he'll miss out on living, things actually turned out for the best this way. We wouldn't want him to feel tormented and without love." I nod and cry.

Owen helps me to my feet. With a warm smile, eyes overwhelmed with love he places a hand on my baby bump. "If it's a boy we'll name him Paxton," he says.

I feel a smile warm my face. "Paxton would like that," I say.

"And so would I," Owen says. I kiss Owen deeply. Sparks fly and I am filled with happiness. He's right; it would suck to live without feeling like this.

**Chris Bennett's POV (Cecelia's 13 year old brother)**

My mom gently shakes my shoulder. I have taken to sleeping since Cecelia died. It's like death without the commitment, it takes away the sorrow. I pad behind her and enter our homely family room. Dad and Austin are already there along with Cecelia's friends, Ryan and Lucas. I sit next to Austin and he wraps an arm around me. I see the thing they were looking at, Cecelia's casket. Tears clog me up. The casket is a warm brown with golden lettering that read: Cecelia Bennett, runner-up. A cry of anger sounds out of me at the word runner-up. How dare they insult her with such a word? Out of the corner of my eyes I see Ryan reach forward. "Don't," says Austin. "She told me she wants a closed casket. And you know Cecelia, she was always wise." I look up at Austin and see him nod. I reach out and touch my sister's casket. I stroke the side and let my tears fall. When I'm dried of all my tears I rest my fore-head on the cool wood.

"I was so mean to her. I was always trying to annoy her. The last day I saw her I was singing that song that she absolutely hates," I cry out. Austin wraps his arm around my shoulders.

"Cecelia told me something else the last time I saw her. She said that she'll be better off than us and that all scars fade," Austin says. I look up at him, tears roll down his face but he's smiling.

"She's with Paxton. And I bet in heaven they have the hugest library ever," I say, a smile shining through my tears.

"Yep, she's in paradise. And someday we'll join her. But not today, not tomorrow because I still have a life to live and so do you," Austin says. I hug Austin.

"It looks like Cecelia wasn't my only wise child. I have two more right here," my mother says softly. I smile at her.

"We can get through this together," I say.

"And Cecelia will be with us spiritually every step of the way," Austin adds.


	43. Chapter 43: Victory Tour: Death Refereed

**7 spots left on **_**Overgrowth. **_**Have you guys ever seen Mainstaypro on YouTube? They're really good. They have a Finnick and Annie series, The Quarter Quell, Katniss and Rue, Katniss and Peeta videos that are really good, like amazingly good. So far I'm convinced that they'll have better acting then the real movie. I am not sure if I did this in the right order, if it's Capitol to Twelve or Twelve to Capitol but I leant someone my copy of **_**Catching Fire**_** so I have no idea. Please pardon me if I'm wrong.**

**Levi Juno POV**

Stupid Capitol. Just when I get settled down they come back with even more cameras and dress me up in ridiculous dresses to go boast my victory to most likely very pissed family and friends. The lucky part is that this time Orion and Aaron get to tag along with me. Butterini throws me in a hideous dress and I emotionlessly go through District Twelve victory. I stuff myself at a feast and soon find myself in a new dress in District Eleven. Eleven goes by without a hitch and a day later I'm in Ten, at the feasting rate I'm going to be too fat to train Twelve's next victims. Butterini hands me a note-card before I walk out onto the dusty stage. She gave up last District on trying to get me to memorize a speech and instead is letting me discreetly read off of a note-card. She ushers me on stage like a mother chicken and her chicks. I shoot her a glare before stepping on stage. "Hello District Ten. It is an honor to be here," I read in mono-tone, honestly not caring. I squint and try to read the sloppy hand-writing on the note-card. "Sarah Grena and Cat Guxes were great…. err…. Offspring," I say bewildered. Who freaking wrote this note-card. I throw the card to the ground and grab the microphone firmly. "Screw this, I don't want to be here, you don't want to be here. I didn't know who the heck these tributes were so thank you and goodnight," I growl before rushing off of the stage. I hear the Mayor blubbering behind me but I try to make a break for it before I see someone scary like Peacekeepers, the President or even worse…. Butterini. A hand grabs my shoulder and spins me around. Speak of the devil.

"What in the world was that?" Butterini screeches. "You need to shape up. You are the worst victor an escort could ever wind up with. Snarky, mean and you don't care. I just hate it. Why did you mess up your speech like that?"

"Me? I didn't mess it up. I couldn't read your freaking handwriting. It looked like a two year-old's!" I yell at her.

Butterini puffs out her ridiculous chest. "Hmphf, you just aren't educated living in the Seam of the very worst District." I give her a look of death and storm off. I'm almost to the train when Orion gently grabs my hand. I'm about to snap at him until I see his kind and gentle look.

I sigh, "What?"

"Let's go to the feast. It'll be much better for you then moping in the train. Plus if you're there Butterini might cross you off of her hit list," he says in a gentle voice. I sigh again and let him lead me back to the crowds.

I sit alone at a table in the corner of the feast. An up-beat song is playing and mostly everybody is dancing. I look out over the crowd. Spots dance before my eyes; I could feel my blood run cold. I see Catie glaring at me. I feel the color drain out of my face, the dead are here to haunt me. Catie storms over to me and I scream bloody murder. She looks horrified and clamps a hand over my mouth.

"What do you think you're doing?" she hisses.

"C-a-catie, why are y-ou-ou here? I ne-ver talked to you-ou," I stammer out. Catie's face softens and tears well up in her eyes.

"I'm not Catie. I'm her twin, Keli," she cries softly. Red flushes into my face. Did I really just freak out about that? I'm the tough Levi Juno, victor of the 87th Hunger Games, nothing scares me.

"Me freaking out," I grimace at the words, "that's our little secret.

Keli's face hardens somewhat. "Maybe, but you disrespected my sister and you better apologize."

"Or what, what can you do?" I snap. But the look on her face pains me. I take a deep breath, I hate apologizing. "Sorry," I mumble. "No one deserves to go like that. I just suppose I've had luck on my side, something that you're sister didn't have. Maybe I'd be better off dead but I'm still here. From what I saw of Catie, I get the gist that she was a good person. Something that, I hate to say, I'm not. Let's just say I'm a bit of a jerk."

"I've noticed," Keli growls her arms crossed.

"Maybe that's the point, maybe someone good couldn't have done the evil to win the games. Your sister was brave, valiant and loyal, you were lucky to know her," I finish. I look to Keli her scowl has faded and tears stain her face. She gives a brief nods and whips around. Her pink dress twirling. I note now, that it is totally not a Catie-ish thing to wear. She starts to walk away but then she surprises me and turns. She smirks.

"Your secret is safe with me," she says. It takes me until her short body disappears into the crowd to understand what she meant.

~0~

District Nine and Eight go by in a flash and I'm soon at the dreaded District, District Seven. The one where I happened to kill both of the tributes. Butterini shoves me to the stage and I sneak a look down at my note-card. Orion started writing them after the District Ten incident. His hand-writing is much neater and more familiar. Slight anger, impatience and resentment spark through me for being here. They're dead, get on with it. But then I look up and see their eyes. I look at Cecelia's family. Her brothers have her eyes and so does her father. They even show some of the same emotions that I saw in her; sorrow, fear and anger. Her family clings to each other and comforts each other. Slight jealousy nips at me. I look over to Aiden's family; his dad is basically having a mental breakdown. I look over at Cecelia's family, hers is happier to look at. Feeling uncomfortable, I tug at the end of my dress and quickly blast through my speech. I need to leave this place. Seven just hates me too much. I hide in the bathroom during the feast until Butterini comes in. That was the first and last time I will ever be happy to see her. She meant that it was time to leave. Things blurred again and I found myself pulling into District Three. The others had been uneventful. Everyone just had average responses except for Naughty's family who didn't really seem to care. My stylists finished with me just as we entered District Three. Butterini grabbed me and shoved me to the stage screaming something about being late. The speech went by fast and I tried to ignore the families after my experience with Seven. I make it through to the feast without difficulties. Not wanting to talk to anyone I sneak out a door and walk around some back hallways of the building. I hear something. Curious I walk towards it until I realize it is someone sobbing. I high-tail it out of there, tired of dealing with people, but the crying person grabs the back of my dress and yanks me down. I tumble to the ground and look up. I see a spitting-image of Paxton. I look again. Well, I guess it would look like Paxton if he was a pregnant woman. Instantly I recognize her as Paxton's sister, Lauren, the one who I took a liking to because she flipped off the Capitol. Aaron had shown me the clip on the train a couple days ago.

"It's you!" she cries. She brings down her fist and I feel my nose crack, blood spurts. The pain reminds me of the Hunger Games and an animal instinct rages in me. I'm about to lash out when I see her blaring baby bump again. My fist stops short and I just plop to the ground, tears stinging at my eyes. Lauren looks horrified. She rushes from the room, leaving me alone cradling my broken nose. I just lay there until I hear Orion calling out for me. I'm lead back to the train and my stylists desperately try to fix my nose for District Two tomorrow.

I'm shoved on the stage once again by Butterini. I also killed Rio but luckily he was an orphan, he just has a bunch of pissed friends. But then I see his little sister, Sol. Her eyes are full of tears and I rush straight to the train after that. I do not need to deal with cute, hopeless, little children. District One went and passed, One didn't care about me and I didn't care about it. They were a little mad that they didn't have a victor but nothing too bad. Getting on the train again I sigh, back to the Capitol.

~0~

We've been on the train for a couple of days and are heading to the Capitol. I hear Butterini burst through the doors and I cringe, I've been kind of avoiding her for this whole time, or at least trying to. The deranged escort struts over to me and grabs me by the shoulders and shakes me crazily while squealing.

"Gosh lady, what do you want?" I yell over her.

"Eeeepppp. We're about to pull into the Capitol!" she screams. I free my hands and place them over my ears with a scowl on my face. I think Butterini has lost some brain cells from all that hairspray she uses. I roll over and hold a cushion over my head trying to block out the noise. A couple minutes pass before someone grabs my shoulders. I shove them down.

"Butterini, stop it!" I scream. I whip around to see that the person I had pushed down was not Butterini but Orion. A smile replaced my scowl. "Sorry broseph," I say helping him up, "Butterini's been getting to me." Orion smiles.

"It's okay, Levi, I think everyone is on high-stress mode right now. I came to get you because we're pulling into the Capitol right now." I look out the window to see tall skyscrapers sparkling in the distance and crowds starting to gather. Ten minutes later we pull into a station and Butterini escorts me out into the Capitol. Millions of odd looking people are crowded outside the train. "Looks like they're excited to see you Levi," Orion mutters next to me. I gape at the crowd. All of them are wearing different colored bandages on their left arm. I look down at my bandaged arm then back out at everyone.

"Why are they copying my cripple arm?" I whisper to Orion.

He laughs gaily, "Levi they love you. Any thing you do will spark a new trend; this is the Capitol we are talking about. Now smile, you look like you're about to go kill someone." To make Orion happy I force a smile on my face. Butterini and her minions clear a path and Orion, Aaron and I follow them. Countless Capitolites scream and reach out to touch me.

"Levi, will you marry me?" I hear a guy shout out. I flick a piece of my electric blond hair out of my face; I really do not want to deal with this. I'm lead to a huge hotel while I'm in a daze of emotion. I immediately plop onto my huge Capitol bed and fall asleep with mounds of emotions pressing down on me.

Parties past and it's all just a huge torture for me. This capitol people are sick, evil people. I hear people chatting carelessly about how excited they are for the next games. And I don't mind killing and I'm a jerk but compared to these bastards I'm a saint. I realize something else. I'm still in the game. I won the Game of Death, but it turns out that was only the first round. Maybe games just turn out wrong when Death is refereeing.

**Clicking the complete button for the first time. I also put the whole story on a word file and found out it is 160 pages. I'm so proud of myself. Thank you readers and reviewers so much! Love ya! :D**


End file.
